Strong Heart
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Chapter 16 Update! Kisah lama terulang kembali, Nami kembali bertemu dgn musuh lamanya. Kali ini Sanji ikut terlibat. Dan ternyata Takdir berkata lain, mereka menyatu dgn lautan. Hubungan Zoro dan Robin mulai membaik, mereka pun kini tampak semakin mesra.  END  R/R ZoRo, SaNa, LuVi
1. Chapter 1

I'm Baaaaaaack~

Belum nyampe sehari pergi, ane udah balik lagi nih. Mungkin pada bosen ya ama cerita ane yang OOC & Gaje super parah. Tapi gimana lagi, tangan ane gatal bgt kalo nggak nyentuh Keyboard. Ide numpuk di kepala. Sayang rasanya kalo nggak disalurin. Dan seperti yang biasa _**Moist_fla-san**_ bilang,

"**SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"**

Yaaap~.. Ane nyebarin fic ane agar bisa menghibur minna-saaan~

*Kepedean*

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar, langsung Check it out aja.. Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

**Warning : OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya. **

**Desclaimer : Udah kubilang dari kemarin2. Oda-sensei udah ngijinin aku buat ngobrak-abrik karyanya #BUGH *Ditonjok Om Oda (lagi & lagi)***

**STRONG HEART : HEART ACHING STORY**

Setelah menjalani hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri selama 2 tahun. Zoro dan Robin belum juga dikaruniayai seorang keturunan. Merasa sudah saatnya untuk memperoleh satu, merekapun mencoba memeriksakan kesehatan ke dokter guna mengetahui masalah diantara keduanya.

Dan ternyata, setelah di periksa dengan seksama. Yang bermasalah adalah Robin. Robin tidak bisa memberikan anak untuk Zoro. Dan dari sinilah hari-hari burukpun mulai menghantuinya.

Sepulangnya dari Rumah sakit, Zoro membanting pintu cukup keras dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Robin hanya bisa diam. Wajah Zoro terlihat begitu kecewa dimatanya. Pria itu hanya bungkam dan berbaring tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Rasa bersalahpun menghantui wanita berambut raven itu.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa memberikan anak untuk suaminya sendiri?. Mereka sudah hidup berkecukupan, bahkan sudah berlebihan. Mereka bisa membeli apapun. Tapi kenapa hanya untuk seorang anak saja mereka tidak mampu mendapatkannya?.

Robin berjalan gontai ke tempat tidur. Berniat berbaring di samping suaminya. Namun, niatnya segera sirna saat Zoro segera bangkit dari kasur dan berlalu ke luar kamar. Seolah tidak mau tidur bersama istrinya.

Robin kembali terdiam. Tepatnya terdiam terpaku menatap punggung suaminya yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kenapa suami yang begitu ia cintai bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti hatinya itu tiba-tiba berubah?. Apa pria itu membencinya sekarang?. Membencinya karena tidak bisa memberikan ia seorang anak?. Tapi apa seorang anak begitu penting untuknya?. Apa dengan hanya memiliki wanita itu saja belum cukup baginya?.

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang menyelimuti pikiran Robin.

BUMMMMMMMMM

Mendengar suara itu, Robin berjalan ke depan jendela yang langsung menghadap ke pekarangan rumah. Tampak mobil sedan milik Zoro keluar dari garasi dan meluncur kejalanan. Robin yakin, itu adalah suaminya. Ia berpikir, pasti Zoro saat ini pergi menenangkan diri. Tapi kenapa berlalu begitu saja?.

Tanpa terasa butir-butir air mata Robin menetes ke lantai. Ia terduduk di depan jendela yang langsung diterangi sinar bulan itu. Suasana hening membuat hatinya begitu teriris dan sangat sakit. Perkataan dokter tadi masih membekas di kepalanya.

"_Anda mandul."_

Dua kata itu merupakan kata-kata terkejam yang mampu membuat hati setiap wanita terluka. Tapi Robin benar-benar menyesali kenapa 2 kata itu harus ditujukan kepadanya?.

"Akh!" Robin meraba dadanya. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Sangat sakit sehingga membuatnya ingin lebih memilih mati saja. Isak tangisnya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dalam waktu seperkian detikpun, ia meluapkan seluruh luka perih di hatinya dengan menangis sejadinya.

Di lain sisi. Seorang pria berambut kuning yang notabenenya adalah bodyguard Robin hanya bisa terdiam dari luar kamar. Beberapa orang pelayan rumah yang berdiri disampingnya ikut menunduk seolah kasihan melihat derita yang dialami majikan mereka tersebut.

**.**

**.**

CIIITTT

Zoro memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah Bar yang berlabelkan 'BAR BLUENO'. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam bar itu. Ia duduk di depan meja Bartender yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam segi. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Zoro, lalu menawarkannya sebuah bir.

"Wajahmu terlihat kacau! Bagaimana kalau mencoba bir baru kami ini?"

Tanpa basa-basi Zoro meraih botol bir itu dan meneguknya. Meneguknya sampai habis dengan sekali tegukan. Wanita bartender bernama Blueno itu membelalakkan matanya melihat Zoro yang menahan tangisnya.

TEEKK

"Beri aku lagi" Zoro menaruh botol bir itu cukup keras ke meja dan meminta tambahan. Blueno yang maklum hanya menghela nafas dan memberikan sebotol bir lagi.

Zoropun langsung meraih botol itu dan kembali meneguknya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau baru pertama kali kesini?" Blueno menghisap rokoknya menunggu pria berambut hijau itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Begitulah.. awalnya aku tidak suka ke tempat jelek ini. Tapi tidak setelah aku bermasalah dengan istriku."

Blueno mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia memadamkan rokok yang tadi masih ia hisap ke asbak. Lalu kembali focus ke Zoro yang tengah terpaku menatap botol bir yang kosong ditangannya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu masalah apa yang berhasil membuatmu sangat kacau begini?"

Zoro menatap Blueno tajam. Cukup lama ia menatap wanita yang sedang menunggu penjelasan itu, sampai akhirnya ia pun menghela nafas dan menunduk.

"Kami sudah menikah selama 2 tahun. Tapi belum juga mempunyai anak. Dan tadi… tadi kami pergi check up ke dokter. Ternyata….." Zoro mengerem ucapannya. Blueno hanya diam menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Istriku mandul" Zoro menundukkan kepalanya cukup dalam. Blueno yang sudah mengetahui masalahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"…."

Zoro terdiam cukup lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu memutar kursinya menatap para pelanggan yang sedang duduk bersorak ria di tengah ruangan. Namun, pandangannya segera terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita bertubuh sexy sedang berdiri menggodanya dari seberang.

"Entahlah. Akupun belum tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Tapi malam ini… Aku hanya ingin menghibur diri" Zoro langsung bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri wanita yang terlihat haus kenikmatan itu.

Blueno memperhatikan punggung Zoro yang mulai menjauhinya. Menyadari kemana pria itu akan pergi, ia hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Ya.. yang dapat menghiburmu saat ini hanyalah seorang wanita"

**.**

**.**

Cit cit cit

Suara nyanyian burung di pagi hari membuat Robin membuka matanya pelan. Ia merasa matanya cukup berat. Mungkin ini efek dari tangisan panjangnya semalam. Sehingga membuat matanya sembab dan sedikit kabur. Ia menoleh ke samping. Berharap Zoro sedang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya seperti biasa. Tapi itu hanya harapan belaka. Nyatanya tiada seorangpun disampingnya.

Robin bangkit dari tidurnya. Lalu berjalan ke depan cermin rias dan duduk didepannya. Ia hanya terpaku menatap bayangan yang memantul di cermin. Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam kembali membuat hatinya kalut. Terlebih lagi ditambah dengan suaminya yang tidak pulang semalam.

"_Zoro… kau kemana?" _

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Sejak malam itu Zoro tidak kunjung pulang dan tiada kabar. Sedangkan Robin terus mencemaskannya sepanjang waktu. Hari-hari hanya ia lewati di dalam kamar. Kerjanya hanya merenung dan terus merenung. Para pelayan yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan rumah yang biasanya hangat dan penuh kedamaian menjadi ikut murung dan gelisah. Setiap hari setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan, mereka duduk menatap pintu kamar majikan mereka itu. Tapi yang bisa dilihat selama ini hanyalah pintu yang tertutup dengan seorang Bodyguard berambut kuning yang terus berdiri kokoh di sebelahnya. Yang setia menunggu dan menjagai istri tuannya itu.

KREEKK

Para pelayan di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan betapa bahagianya mereka. Akhirnya, akhirnya penantian panjang selama ini terbayarkan.

Robin membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sanji, tunjukkan aku tempat yang menarik untukmu"

Namun, mendengar ucapan dari wanita bermata biru itu barusan, Seisi ruangan terdiam shock. Para pelayan saling pandang memasang wajah heran. Sedangkan sang Bodyguard yang dipanggil Sanji itu hanya menunduk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

"Dengan senang hati nyonya"

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, kita pergi refresing yuk." Ajak sebuah suara dari kamar mandi membuat pria berambut hijau yang sedang tertidur di ranjang membuka matanya pelan.

"Aku capek" Jawab Zoro seadanya sembari meneruskan tidurnya. Merasa tidak terima dengan respon jutek pria itu, wanita yang tadi sedang di kamar mandi itupun keluar dengan handuk dan menarik selimut Zoro ligat.

"Sayang… ayolah~" Bujuk wanita berambut orange itu

Zoro menghela nafas kesal. Walau berat, akhirnya iapun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Nami. Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginanmu." Katanya sembari bangkit dari kasur dan memeluk wanita bernama Nami itu dari belakang.

"Sayang, kau masih belum puas dengan semalam ya? Ayo sana mandi"

"Hu~h.. baiklah-baiklah.."

Zoropun melepas pelukannya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Nami hanya menatap punggung pria itu sambil tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

TAP

Sanji menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pohon beringin tua di pinggir danau. Robin yang mengekor di belakang menghentikan langkahnya melihat pohon menjulang tinggi di depannya itu.

"Tempat menarik yang ku tahu hanyalah ini, nyonya" Kata Sanji sembari berbalik menatap Robin yang speechless dibelakangnya.

"Ku rasa seleramu tidak buruk"

Robin tersenyum kecut dan duduk di bangku kayu yang terdapat di bawah pohon itu. Sanji hanya diam di tempat seperti biasanya. Mengawasi istri tuannya dari jarak jauh.

"Kenapa kau terus berdiri disana?" Ucapan Robin barusan berhasil membuat Sanji yang focus melihat kedanau menatapnya heran.

"Maaf nyonya. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku" Seperti biasa, Sanji menunduk memberikan rasa hormatnya dengan sopan kepada Robin. Robin menghela nafas. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya dan langsung membacanya dengan elegan.

Sanji menatap wanita itu intens. Tidak disangka, wanita yang dulu selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya itu kini lebih banyak diam dan bersikap tenang. Ia menyulut rokoknya, lalu menghisap rokok itu sembari kembali mengawasi suasana sekeliling.

Dan… TADAAAA

Tebak apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh pria bertubuh ramping itu.

Tuannya, Tuan yang selama ini dirindukan oleh nyonyanya, tampak sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Mereka saling rangkul dan berjalan penuh tawa kebahagiaan menelusuri jalan setapak di pinggir danau. Dan hanya beberapa langkah lagi, ke-2 sejoli itu pasti akan menyadari keberadaannya dan Robin. Merasa pemandangan itu tidak boleh di lihat oleh Robin, karena pasti akan membuat sakit hati wanita itu. Sanjipun segera berlari ke arah Robin dan menarik paksa wanita itu agar meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi Robin yang kaget dan tidak tahu menahu akan rencana Bodyguardnya itupun meronta dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Sanji.. apa yang kau laku…"

Ucapan Robin terputus saat melihat Zoro yang tengah merangkul wanita tak dikenal berdiri kokoh di hadapannya

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Tanya Nami yang melihat Robin & Zoro saling tatap satu sama lain cukup lama.

"_Sa…sayang_?" Batin Robin shock

**TBC**

**Siiip~**

**Semoga menghibur~**

**Oea, jangan lupa baca Fic2 sebelumnya ya. Hehe**

***Promo Fic jelek ane yg terlantar***


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Baaaaaaack~

Yep, maaf minna-swaaan ane baliknya lama. Cz nyari wangsit ke gunung merapi dulu sih. Jiah. Chapter 2 Update. Dan mau bilang, chapter ini panjang bgt (ada 12 halaman ). hoho *Kudu sabar bacanya*.

Dan seperti yang biasa _**Moist_fla-san**_ bilang,

"**SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"**

Yaaap~.. Ane nyebarin fic ane agar bisa menghibur minna-saaan~

*Kepedean*

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar, langsung Check it out aja.. Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

**Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya. **

**Desclaimer : Udah kubilang dari kemarin2. Oda-sensei udah ngijinin aku buat ngobrak-abrik karyanya #BUGH *Ditonjok Om Oda (lagi & lagi)***

"Tuan" Kata Sanji sembari menekur memberi hormat

Zoro hanya menatap Sanji sekilas. Lalu kembali menatap Istrinya yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Robin menutup mulut dan membelalakkan matanya shock saat mendengar wanita berambut orange itu memanggil suaminya dengan panggilan 'sayang'. Di tambah lagi saat ia menyadari tangan suaminya yang sedang merangkul pinggang ramping wanita itu. Hatinya terasa bagai ditusuk oleh ratusan jarum yang sangat tajam. Tapi Robin berusaha berpikiran positif. Ia mengesampingkan wanita itu. Dan menggapai lengan Zoro.

"Zoro.. kemana saja kau selama i…" Ucapan Robin terputus saat Zoro membuang tangannya dengan kasar dan menarik Nami bersamanya.

Robin terpaku. Ia hanya bisa diam saat Zoro berlalu disampingnya begitu saja. Sanji yang melihat ekspresi dingin tuannya itu hanya diam mengamati punggung Zoro yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Nyonya…" Sanji khawatir melihat Robin yang sedari tadi terdiam membelakanginya.

"…."

"….."

"Setidaknya aku tahu dia baik-baik saja, ya kan Sanji?" Robin berbalik dan tersenyum getir kepada Sanji.

Sanji yang melihat senyuman palsu Robin hanya terpaku. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka istri tuannya itu begitu tabah dan besar hati. Walaupun berat, ia pun mengangguk merespon ucapan wanita di depannya itu.

"Begitulah nyonya"

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong

Bel rumah berbunyi. Robin yang kebetulan sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu membukakan pintu sebelum pelayannya mendahului.

KREEK

Tampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di depannya. Jantung Robin berdegup cukup kencang menyaksikan kedatangan mertuanya itu. Tumben sekali wanita berambut orange kriting itu mampir ke rumahnya. Mana lagi saat ini ia dan Zoro sedang ada masalah. Pasti akan gawat sekali kalau ia tahu Zoro tidak pulang beberapa hari ini.

"Ibu..? Si..silakan masuk bu" Robin mengajak mertuanya yang bernama Dadan itu ke dalam rumah. Lalu mempersilahkannya duduk di ruang tamu.

Dadan menatap seisi ruangan seksama.

"Mana suamimu?"

"Oh.. dia pergi ke kantor bu" Bohong Robin

"Hmm… Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak pergi mengajar?"

"Sekarang kan lagi libur bu. Minggu besok baru aku mulai mengajar lagi"

"Ooo.. oya, Kau suruhlah Zoro pulang. Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan dengannya"

DEG

Jantung Robin seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar suruhan mertuanya barusan. Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh Zoro pulang? Sedangkan handphone suaminya itu tidak aktif dan tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Tapi bu… mungkin Zoro sibuk. Ia tidak mungkin bisa pulang"

"Sesibuk apapun dia, kalau ibunya yang suruh ia pasti akan pulang"

"Tapi bu…"

KREEKK

Robin mengerem ucapannya saat pintu rumah terbuka lebar dan berdirilah seorang pria yang begitu familiar didepannya.

"_Zoro_?" Batin Robin shock

"Tuh kan, dia tidak sibuk. Makanya jangan sembarangan berasumsi" Dadan terlihat kesal kepada Robin.

"Ibu.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Zoro terlihat kaget dan melangkah menghampiri ibu kandungnya itu.

"Tidak.., ibu hanya merindukan kalian saja. Makanya ibu kesini"

"Oh.." Zoro mengerling Robin yang menekurkan wajahnya. Lalu duduk disebelah wanita berambut raven itu seolah tidak terjadi masalah sebelumnya.

"Aku buatkan minuman dulu" Celetuk Robin langsung berdiri dan berlalu ke dapur. Zoro hanya diam dan menatap punggung istrinya yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

"Zoro.. kapan kalian akan punya anak? Ibu pengen punya cucu nih"

Zoro terpaku mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya barusan.

"Ibu sangat iri kepada teman-teman ibu yang sudah pada punya cucu. Mereka itu lucu-lucu sekali. Dan pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau rumahmu ini ada anak-anaknya. Tidak akan sesepi ini"

Zoro terus diam mendengar curahan hati ibunya. Ia mengepal erat tangannya. Tidak sanggup mendengar harapan kosong ibunya lagi, Zoropun bangkit dari kursi dan bersimpuh memeluk lutut ibunya.

"Zoro..? apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maafkan aku bu… tapi.. tapi aku dan Robin tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak"

Dadan membelalakkan matanya shock.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Robin… Robin… dia mandul bu" Zoro menggertakkan giginya menahan tangis

"APA?"

"Kami sudah memeriksa ke dokter beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan dokter bilang kalau kami tidak akan bisa memiliki anak bu"

"Z…Zoro.." Tanpa sadar air mata Dadan membasahi pipinya. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar pengakuan dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Sirna sudah harapannya selama ini. Ia yang sangat mengharapkan kehadiran seorang cucu tidak akan bisa mewujudkan keinginannya. Ia mengusap kepala Zoro yang berada di atas lututnya. Merasa begitu kasihan kepada anak yang begitu ia cintai, ia hanya bisa menahan tangis.

"Ibu…" Robin sedikit kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dadan menoleh menatap menantunya itu.

"ROBIN.. KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU SEBENERNYA KAU ITU MANDUL?"

PRANGG

Tanpa sadar jemari Robin melemah dan membuat cangkir teh yang ia bawa tadi pecah di lantai saat mendengar teriakan mertuanya itu. Air teh yang masih panas di dalam cangkir itu berserakan dan memercak ke kakinya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak merasa perih sama sekali. Karena saat ini hatinya jauh lebih perih dari kulitnya yang terbakar.

"I..ibu.." Desis Robin dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat hendak memecah tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepada ibu,Robin? Ibu sungguh malu sekali. harapan ini.. harapan ini.. ibu telah mengobral harapan palsu ini kepada semua orang. Ibu benar-benar malu!" Dadan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Para pelayan yang berada di ruangan itu hanya menunduk sedih dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Ibu, kami baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari ini. Jadi aku belum sempat mengatakannya pada ibu"

"POKOKNYA IBU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! IBU PULANG!"

Dadanpun langsung menyambar tasnya dan bangkit dari sofa untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"IBU…"

BLAM

Belum sempat Robin menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu rumah sudah tertutup rapat. Robin dan Zoro hanya terpaku pada tempat masing-masing. Suasana di ruanganpun menjadi sunyi sepi.

"…."

"Apa sekarang kau sudah puas?" Suara dingin Robin membuat Zoro yang sedang bersimpuh di depan sofa menoleh padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tsk. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau senang kalau ibu membenciku kan? Lalu setelah itu kau bisa menikah dengan wanita jalang kemarin"

"Hei, jaga omonganmu. Aku mengatakannya karena itu harus ku katakan. Lagian suatu saat nanti ibuku akan tahu juga akan kenyataan ini"

Robin terdiam. Ia mengepal erat tangannya. Sedangkan Zoro bangkit dari lantai dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" Ucapan Robin membuat Zoro menghentikan langkahnya

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini adalah rumahku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri?"

"Tsk. Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah wanita simpananmu saja?"

"Huh, Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Robin hanya diam mengepal erat tangannya. Zoro yang melihat sikap istrinya itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menidurinya?"

"Tsk. Kau pikir aku akan menghitungnya?"

"Jadi benar kau telah tidur dengan wanita jalang itu"

"Hei. Kuingatkan padamu ya… jangan memanggil wanitaku dengan sebutan 'Ja-lang'. Dia itu lebih baik darimu. Dia bisa memuaskanku"

"Cih.. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja dia?"

Zoro tersentak diam. Ucapan istrinya barusan benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Tapi, mendengar ucapan Robin barusan, emosinya benar-benar meledak-ledak. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menatap Robin yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Cepat atau lambat,.. Aku pasti akan melakukannya"

DEG

Jantung Robin seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan suaminya barusan. Bibirnya beku tak dapat berucap. Air matapun menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tapi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"_Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh.. aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depannya_" Batin Robin menahan tangisnya. Sedangkan Zoro berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

**.**

**.**

Zoro masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke kantor. Setibanya di kantor, ia langsung bekerja cukup sibuk. Karena mengingat pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai selama beberapa hari ini. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah menghubungi perusahaan kalau ia akan cuti beberapa hari untuk menenangkan diri. Dan telah mengutus sekretarisnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang dapat dikerjakan oleh sekretaris itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, pekerjaannya tetap menumpuk banyak dan harus diselesaikan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sementara Zoro sedang sibuk di ruangannya. Nami datang ke perusahaan. Ia menanyakan ruangan pria berambut hijau itu kepada Resepsionis. Sang Resepsionispun langsung menelpon ke Zoro kalau ada yang mencarinya. Mengetahui orang itu adalah Nami, Zoropun langsung memerintahkan resepsionis itu untuk mempersilakan Nami masuk.

"Terimakasih" Kata Nami kepada resepsionis itu dan segera berlalu ke ruangan Zoro yang terletak di lantai teratas.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

Mendengar suara itu Nami tersenyum dan langsung membuka pintu. Zoro menoleh ke pintu. Melihat wanita berambut orange itu berdiri di depan pintu ia tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu perusahaanku?" Tanya Zoro sembari memeluk Nami

"Aku kan melihat Kartu pengenalmu,bodoh" Nami menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Zoro.

"Dasar. Kau benar-benar pintar" Zoro tersenyum sinis.

"Ya~h.. begitulah. Oea Sayang…"

"Hmm.."

"Aku ingin shopping nih. Beri aku uang dong"

"Tsk.. Kau mau uang berapa?" Gumam Zoro masih memeluk mesra selingkuhannya itu.

"Cukup lima ju…"

KREK

Ucapan Nami segera terputus saat pintu ruangan Zoro tiba-tiba terbuka. Mereka menoleh ke pintu. Dan saat menyadari sebuah sosok familiar sedang berdiri menatap mereka shock, Zoro langsung melepas pelukannya ke Nami.

"Zo..Zoro… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"I…ibu?"

**.**

**.**

"Sial. Siapa orang tua bangka itu? Berani-beraninya mengusir dan mempermalukanku di depan orang banyak! Huh" Nami mengomel-ngomel di sepanjang trotoar dengan rambut acak-acakan akibat amukan Dadan. Semua orang dipinggir jalan yang melihatnya saling berbisik dan menatapnya geli.

"APA LIAT-LIAT?" Bentak Nami yang merasa tidak nyaman. Orang-orang itu hanya tersenyum-senyum dan menjauhinya.

"Dasar!"

Ciiiiiittt

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di samping Nami. Nami yang masih mengomel-ngomel terdiam dan melihat mobil itu seksama. Menyadari siapa yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu, ia membelalakkan matanya dan langsung lari menjauhi orang itu sekuat tenaga..

"WOI.. NAMI! BERHENTI!" Teriak orang yang keluar dari mobil sembari mengejar Nami.

**.**

**.**

"Nyonya.. kepala sekolah SMA Raftel menyuruh anda untuk pergi ke sekolah sekarang juga" Kata Sanji kepada Robin yang sedang duduk merenung di sofa ruangan tengah. Robin menatap Sanji berat, lalu ia bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian.

Sanji yang melihat wajah murung Robin menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar kasihan melihat majikannya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia hanyalah seorang Bodyguard. Tak ada yang special. Ia memang bisa melindungi Robin dari bahaya. Tapi tidak untuk melindungi Robin dari suaminya sendiri. Karena suami Robin adalah tuannya juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Robinpun keluar dari kamar. Ia berlalu menuju teras dan langsung naik ke atas mobil yang telah disiapkan Sanji. Tak ketinggalan sebelumnya Sanji membuakakan pintu untuk Robin. Setelah Robin masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dibelakang, Sanjipun langsung berjalan mengitari mobil dan membuka pintu depan. Lalu duduk di kursi stir. Setelah merasa semuanya siap, Sanjipun langsung melajukan mobil ke sekolah tempat Robin mengajar.

Cukup lama diperjalanan, tapi suasana di dalam mobil hanya diam tak berpenghuni. Sanji mencuri lihat Robin dari spion depan. Dan tampaklah Robin hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pasti sangat tertekan sekali setelah bertengkar dengan Zoro tadi. Sanji menghela nafas. Lalu kembali focus menyetir.

Setibanya di sekolah, Sanji menghentikan mobil di depan gerbang dan langsung ke luar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu Robin. Semua murid yang ada di dekat gerbang bersorak-sorak melihat kedatangan guru Sejarah mereka yang terkenal di kalangan murid itu. Robin tersenyum kepada murid itu dan masuk ke dalam sekolah buru-buru. Para murid yang mendapat senyuman ramah Robinpun bersorak-sorak kegirangan.

Sementara itu, Sanji kembali masuk ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan gerbang. Ya.. sebelumnya Robin telah mengatakan, kalau ia tidak ingin Sanji mengikutinya sampai ke dalam sekolah. Karena ia tidak suka terlalu dijagai. Dan takutnya nanti semua orang pada takut kepadanya. Makanya Sanji hanya di bolehkan mengikutinya sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Dan sepulang sekolah nanti, Sanji baru menjemputnya lagi. Para murid di sekolah itu sudah tahu siapa Sanji. Dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang tidak menyukainya. Dengan berbekal wajah tampan, rambut blonde, alis pelintir, gaya keren dan body bagus. Para murid di sekolah itu suka mengincarnya dan mencari perhatiannya. Tapi Sanji tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Karena ia hanya menjalankan tugas dan hanya memperhatikan majikannya seorang, Nico Robin yang begitu ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, saat Robin sedang disekolah, Sanji akan pergi ke tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu bebasnya. Kali ini ia memilih tepian sungai Han untuk beristirahat. Tapi waktu di persimpangan empat, perhatian Sanji teralihkan pada seorang pria yang sedang menghajar seorang wanita habis-habisan. Tidak tega mendengar teriakan wanita itu, Sanjipun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan langsung meloncat ke luar mobil untuk menghentikan pria itu.

BUGH

Tiba-tiba Sanji menendang pria yang hendak menonjok wanita itu dengan kakinya. Sehingga membuat pria tak dikenal itu terbanting ke jalanan. Semua orang yang awalnya enggan ikut campur dengan masalah pria itu kini berkumpul dan melihat kejadian itu bergerombolan.

Pria yang tersungkur tadi bangkit dan menatap Sanji geram.

"SIAPA KAU?" Bentaknya sembari mengeluarkan pisau.

Sanji hanya diam tenang. Ia menatap pria itu tajam, focus kepada pisau di tangannya yang bersiap melukainya. Tapi begitu pisau itu diarahkan pada Sanji, Sanjipun langsung mengelak dan merebut pisau di tangan pria itu dengan mudah. Sang pria kaget dan langsung kabur dengan wajah ketakutan. Sedangkan Sanji dengan santainya melempar pisau itu jauh-jauh. Orang-orang yang melihat aksinya barusan bersorak-sorak terkagum-kagum atas keberaniannya. Sanji hanya menghela nafas. Lalu berbalik memastikan keadaan wanita yang baru saja dianiaya pria tadi. Tapi, sungguh kaget dirinya saat mengetahui siapa wanita itu.

"Kau?" Kata ke-2nya kaget

Sanji langsung berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan wanita itu. Tapi, wanita itu tidak tinggal diam dan langsung membarokade jalan Sanji.

"Terimakasih kau telah membantuku"

Sanji hanya diam dan kembali melangkah, tapi lagi-lagi wanita itu membarokade jalannya.

"Kau bodyguard istrinya Zoro kan?"

"Dan kau adalah selingkuhan tuan Zoro"

Wanita yang tak lain adalah Nami itu hanya terdiam. Sanji yang merasa muak berada di dekat wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidup majikannya itu berdecak kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Nami.

"Hei, Tunggu.."

Sanji tidak mendengarkan Nami. Dan hanya berlalu dengan mobilnya.

Nami menatap mobil yang dikendarai Sanji seksama. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berambut kuning itu. Tiba-tiba terpikirkan dibenaknya sebuah rencana. Nami tersenyum licik. Lalu mengeluarkan Handphonenya.

"Zoro.. ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

**.**

**.**

"Sensei, kenapa sensei mau menjadi guru disini? Padahal sensei kan kaya. Punya Bodyguard yang ganteng lagi. Ngapain juga capek-capek kerja disini?" Kata seorang murid yang bernama Luffy heran kepada Robin yang duduk disampingnya.

Robin hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut murid kesayangannya itu.

"Karena cita-cita sensei dari kecil adalah menjadi seorang guru. Makanya begini"

"Oooh~ pantesan ya" Luffy mengangguk-angguk antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti.

"Oea sensei, pekerjaan suami sensei sebenarnya apa? Kok sensei harus pake Bodyguard segala?" Tanya murid yang satunya lagi.

Robin terdiam. Ia hendak menjawab pertanyaan murid yang bernama Vivi itu. Tapi segera batal saat sebuah mobil muncul di depannya. Dari mobil itu keluarlah Sanji.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya nyonya" Kata Sanji sembari merungkuk 90 derajat ke depan Robin. Robin menghela nafas. Lalu bangkit dari bangku yang terletak di depan gerbang sekolah dan menghampiri Sanji.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak menunggu lama kok" Kata Robin tersenyum ramah.

Sanji membelalakkan matanya. Ia sungguh kaget melihat perubahan Robin yang jauh berbeda dari tadi pagi. Ini pasti karena hiburan di sekolah. Makanya ia bisa tersenyum indah seperti dulu lagi. Sanji kembali berdiri kokoh. Lalu ia berjalan ke pintu mobil dan membukakannya untuk Robin.

"Luffy-kun, Vivi-chan.."

"Ya?" Sahut Vivi & Luffy beriringan

"Besok kita lanjut ya obrolannya. Sensei pulang dulu. Bye~" Vivi & Luffy tersenyum. Lalu balas mendadahi guru mereka itu. Robin masuk ke mobil. Sedangkan Sanji menutup pintu dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Lalu ikut masuk ke mobil dan mengemudikannya meninggalkan gerbang sekolah..

Mobilpun berlalu meninggalkan Luffy & Vivi yang duduk berdua menatap kepergian sensei mereka. Vivi menghela nafas,

"Bodyguardnya sensei sangat tampan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas XD"

"Lho.. Vivi, bukannya kata Chopper-sensei orang yang tidak bisa nafas itu udah mati? Iiiii~ jangan-jangan kamu udah mati ya? Gyaaaaaaa"

Luffy langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Vivi. Sedangkan Vivi hanya bisa diam sweatdrop.

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di rumah. Robin langsung masuk ke kamar untuk mandi. Sedangkan Sanji bersiap memasukkan mobil ke garasi. Tapi ia dikejutkankan oleh kedatangan Zoro yang tiba-tiba.

"Tuan?" Sanji menunduk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku"

Sanji mengangkat wajahnya menatap Zoro heran.

"Sanji, mulai besok kau tidak perlu menjadi Bodyguard Robin lagi"

Sanji kaget dan membelalakkan matanya.

"K..kenapa tuan?" Tanyanya shock

"Jangan Tanya kenapa. Yang penting, mulai besok kau akan menjadi Bodyguard Nami"

"Nami?" Sanji mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak mengenal orang bernama Nami itu. Zoro menghela nafas.

"Ya, Nami. Nami selingkuhan ku yang waktu itu bertemu dengan kalian di danau"

"A..apa?"

**TBC **

**Makin ancur yak? Ato Gaje? Jiah.. semoga nggak terlalu buruk deh part yg ini. Hoho. Habis buatnya nggak konsen sih. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan next chapternya reader-swaaaaan~.**

**Season balas review,**

**#nar-ice Makasih udh sempat RnR nar-san. Ini chapter 2nya udh nyahut. (Tapi suer panjang bgt ya?) wkwk**

**#moist fla wkwkwk**

**Ternyata Zoro keliatan kejam bgt ya disini? Hoho syukurlah bisa membuat emosi reader-saaaan meledak2 *Cieileh*. Oea, tenang aja Fla-san, ntar royaltinya ku bagi dgnmu (Laga penulis beneran aja) wkwk**

**#aquillaa Hai Nadine-chan. Makasih udh nyempet RnR yak, syukurlah ficnya sesuai dgn keinginanmu. Padahal aku juga nyari2 lho, tp nggak ketemu2, makanya buat ndiri aja. (walo ancur). Wkwk. Yep, kita sama2 pecinta ZoRo nih. Yohohoho**

**#Hanahime Suzuran Sabar suzu-chan. Sabar. Zoro sebenernya baik hati ramah tamah rajin menabung dan rajin tidur kq. Wkwk**

**wah, ternyata ane masih bnyk yg salahnya ya. Emg deh sebenarnya ane g terlalu ngarti dgn tanda baca yg bener itu gmana. Hoho. Makasih udh ingetin yak ^^**

**#aos Yosh, ternyata kamu nyadar ya gan kalo blueno itu seharusnya shaky?. Yep, sebenernya ane mau bikin shaky. Tapi nggak tau kenapa jari malah ngetik blueno (Efek enies lobby nih). Maaf ya jadi salah gini. Masak rambut blueno ane bilang segi? Pdhl dia kan punya rambut kyak tanduk. Wkwk. Maaf yep, ane lancing. Yohohoho**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Baaaaaaack~

Yep, maaf minna-swaaan ane baliknya lama lagi. Habis kemarin-kemarin ane kudu latian buat kompetisi dance bareng nakama *Cieileh*. Do'ain menang ye~ Ntar ditraktir bakso deh *bo'ong*

Jiah. **Chapter 3** Update. Dan mau bilang, chapter ini juga panjang bgt (ada 11 halaman di ). hoho *Kudu sabar terus yap bacanya*.

Ya.. seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Oke~ oke~ harap semuanya bisa bahagia membaca fic RuTang (Rumah Tangga) ane ini. *Padahal mungkin akan menimbulkan kekesalan tingkat akut pada Zoro*. Tapi ini hanya Fiction kok. Take it easy. ^-^ Yohohoo

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar lagi, ayo kita langsung ke TKP saja. Tapi sebelumnya, Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**STRONG HEART : DON'T LEAVE ME**

**.**

"Nami bilang tadi siang kau telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia sangat berterimakasih padamu. Dan sekarang, ia ingin kau menjaganya."

"Maaf tuan, tapi Bagaimana dengan nyonya Robin?"

"Aku akan memberinya bodyguard baru."

"Kenapa tuan tidak mengutus orang lain saja untuk wanita bernama Nami itu?"

Zoro menghela nafas.

"Sanji. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pembangkang begini? Aku memerintahmu karena aku mempercayaimu. Jadi lakukan saja apa perintahku."

"Maaf tuan." Sanji menekurkan kepalanya.

"Ya.. aku tahu kalau hal ini tidak sesuai dengan kontrak kerja kita. Dan lagi kau pasti akan sedikit canggung menjaga selingkuhanku. Tapi lama-kelamaan kau pasti akan terbiasa juga kok. Jadi kupercayakan kau untuk menjaga wanitaku."

"…" Sanji hanya diam dan mengepal erat tangannya saat mendengar kata 'wanitaku' barusan. Ia benar-benar sakit hati melihat Zoro yang begitu perhatian pada Nami ketimbang Robin. Ingin rasanya ia menarik krah baju Zoro dan menghabisinya. Tapi ia berusaha menahan amarah. Karena bagaimanapun, Zoro adalah tuannya.

"Besok kau mulai menjaganya. Tapi ada 1 hal yang harus kau ingat."

Sanji menatap Zoro dengan wajah heran. Apa hal yang harus ia ingat?

"Selama menjadi Bodyguard Nami, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Robin lagi."

Sanji terdiam shock. Ia membelalakkan matanya menatap sang tuan yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Tu..Tuan… kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan nyonya Robin?" Walau ragu Sanji memberanikan diri untuk mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih pasti dari Zoro. Zoro menghela nafas malas.

"Karena aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau kau ku perintahkan menjadi bodyguard selingkuhanku. Dan kalau ibuku tahu hal ini, maka tamatlah riwayatku. Mengerti?"

"Tapi tuan.. aku…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan Robin?"

Sanji membelalakkan matanya. Ia terpaku menatap wajah tuannya yang menatap kesal padanya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau sebenarnya menyukai istriku,kan? Kau selalu memperlakukannya lebih dari sekedar nyonya. Kau bahkan selalu melindungi dan memperhatikannya. Memang itu adalah tugasmu sebagai seorang Bodyguard. Tapi apa kau tidak sadar? Tindakanmu sudah terlalu jauh. Kau mencintainya! Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dan.. satu lagi. Ku akui sebenarnya aku ingin memecatmu dari dulu. Tapi karena kontrak kerja kita belum habis, aku tidak bisa memberhentikanmu begitu saja. Dan untung saja, Nami memintaku untuk menjadikanmu bodyguardnya. Jadi aku bisa memindah tugaskanmu tanpa harus merusak kontrak. Ide yang bagus bukan?" Zoro tersenyum licik pada Sanji yang terdiam shock menatapnya.

"Sudahlah. Besok pagi kau antar Robin ke sekolahnya. Setelah mengantarnya kau ikut denganku ke rumah Nami. Habiskanlah waktu terakhir bersama Robin sepuasnya. Tapi jangan sampai kau membeberkan masalah pemindahan tugas itu padanya. Mengerti?" Zoro menatap bodyguardnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Sanji hanya terdiam memikirkan ucapan tuannya tadi. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menuruti perintah Zoro. Karena hal itu telah ditulis di surat perjanjian kontrak. Dan ia tidak akan bisa melawan peraturan-peraturan di surat itu. Karena kalau sempat saja ia melenceng dari surat perjanjian, maka ia akan dipenjara dan diminta uang ganti rugi. Tapi yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia benar-benar tidak akan bertemu dengan Robin untuk selamanya.

Sanji menghela nafas. Ia menatap pria berambut hijau di depannya dengan intens. Kemudian ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku mengerti tuan."

**.**

**.**

Ciiit ciit ciit

Suara burung yang merdu membangunkan Robin dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya pelan. Dan TADA….

Robin langsung terduduk saat melihat Zoro yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Apakah ini hanya mimpi?. Zoro tidur di sampingnya. Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak tidur seranjang, hal ini memang cukup mengejutkan Robin. Ia menatap wajah polos pria berambut hijau itu seksama. Tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangan hendak membelai wajah coklat suaminya. Sampai saat itu…

"Nami."

Zoro mengigau sembari berbalik memunggungi Robin. Robin yang kaget mendengar gumaman suaminya barusan speechless dan menahan tangannya di udara.

_"Nami? Siapa Nami? Jangan-jangan…. Wanita yang waktu itu_." Robin teringat dengan wanita berambut orange yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu di danau.

Sontak ia menarik tangannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan ke-2 telapak tangan agar bisa menahan air matanya yang hendak berlabuh ke pipi. Tubuhnya bergetar hendak melepas tangisan. Tapi ia menahannya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia menatap cermin di depannya.

"_Sudah cukup. Cukup. Aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya. Aku harus kuat_." Batin Robin mencoba menahan dirinya yang sedikit tidak terkendali.

Robin menghela nafas. Ia mencoba tersenyum ke depan cermin. Tapi senyumannya terlihat begitu palsu dan hampa. Hatinya masih sakit. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum? Robin memutar kran air, lalu menyiram wajahnya dengan air yang mengucur deras. Ia kembali menghela nafas dan menatap bayangannya di cermin. Setelah agak baikan, Robinpun mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Di atas mobil, Robin diam seperti biasa. Ia menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Wajahnya terlihat begitu murung dan kecewa. Sementara Sanji, ia ikut terdiam dan focus mengemudi. Ia yang biasanya akan menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri-curi lihat Robin dari spion, kini tidak melakukannya lagi. Karena pikirannya sedang melayang-layang mengingat ucapan Zoro semalam.

_"Kau menyukai istriku,kan?"_

Ya.. ucapan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sampai-sampai semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"Kau begadang ya?" Ucapan Robin barusan membuat Sanji kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"B..Bagaimana nyonya bisa tahu?" Sanji sedikit gelagapan merespon ucapan Robin.

"Kantung dimatamu… jelas sekali."

"Ah.." Sanji memeriksa kantung matanya dari spion sambil mengemudi. Dan benar saja, apa yang dikatakan Robin barusan benar. Kantung matanya sangat jelas dan menghitam. Sanji hanya menelan ludah dan kembali focus menyetir. Robin hanya geleng-geleng sedikit geli.

"Begadang sudah kebiasaanmu,kan? Tapi kenapa kali ini bisa membuat kantung matamu membengkak? Apa kau menangis semalaman? Atau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

DEG

Jantung Sanji serasa copot saat mendengar prediksi Robin yang hampir 100 persen benar.

"Bukan apa-apa nyonya. Aku hanya sedang imsomnia."

"Imsomnia? Sepertinya hobyku mulai menular padamu." Robin tersenyum geli sembari mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas. Ia membuka lembaran buku itu dan membacanya dengan santai. Sanji yang melihat wajah berseri Robin dari spion depan ikut tersenyum. Ya.. pemandangan ini sangat langka sekali. Senyuman itu.. sudah lama juga ia menanti-nantikannya.

"Nyonya.."

"Hng?" Robin masih membaca bukunya.

"Teruslah tersenyum. Kau lebih cantik tersenyum."

Robin terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Sedangkan Sanji kembali focus ke depan dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. Suasana di atas mobil kembali diam. Hanya bunyi mesin mobil yang menghiasi pagi itu.

"Sanji.. Aku akan berusaha tersenyum, asalkan kau selalu ada disampingku."

CIIIITTT

Tanpa sadar, mendadak Sanji menginjak rem mobil. Sehingga membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Robin meloncat ke depan. Tapi untung saja ia memakai sabuk pengaman. Sedangkan Robin menumpu pada punggung kursi di depannya. Sehingga mereka tetap bias mempertahankan posisi semula. Robin yang kaget ngos-ngosan dan sedikit panic.

"Sanji.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Robin meraba bahu bodyguardnya itu dari belakang.

"Ma…maaf nyonya." Sanji sedikit gelagapan dan kembali mengemudi.

Robin hanya tercengang. Tapi begitu menyadari wajah Sanji yang makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus dari spion, ia tersenyum geli.

"_Nyonya… bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalimat seperti tadi disaat aku harus meninggalkanmu? Mendengar ucapanmu tadi… aku semakin tidak ingin meninggalkanmu._." Batin Sanji menatap bayangan Robin di spion.

Setibanya di sekolah, Robin melambai pada Sanji yang bersiap berlalu meninggalkan gerbang.

"JANGAN SAMPAI TELAT LAGI." Teriak Robin sebelum Sanji meluncur cukup jauh. Sanji melihat spion mobil, tampak Robin sudah menghilang dari gerbang. Ia pasti sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah. Sanji menghela nafas. Ia kembali focus mengemudi.

_"Maafkan aku pergi tanpa pamit padamu,nyonya." _Batin pria berambut kuning itu menyesal.

**.**

**.**

Sanji kembali ke rumah untuk menjemput Zoro. Lalu merekapun pergi ke rumah Nami.

Ting Tong

Nami yang baru bangun tidur sedikit mengomel saat membukakan pintu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Siapa sih?"

KREK

Begitu pintu terbuka, Nami membelalakkan matanya dan langsung terdiam saat menyadari Zoro dan Sanji sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Pagi sayang~" Kata Zoro sembari merangkul Nami dan memberinya sebuah ciuman hangat. Walau sedikit kaget, Namipun membalas ciuman pacarnya itu dengan mesra. Sanji yang melihat pemandangan tidak etis itu hanya diam tak berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Nami di sela-sela ciumannya tersenyum licik sembari menatap tajam pria bertubuh ramping itu seolah ingin membuatnya cemburu atau sejenisnya.

Zoro melepas ciumannya. Lalu menatap wanita berambut orange yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sayang, aku membawakan permintaanmu kemarin. Namanya Sanji. Mulai hari ini ia akan menjagamu." Zoro memperkenalkan Sanji pada Nami. Nami melirik ke arah Sanji.

"Perkenalkan, Nama saya Sanji, nona." Walau terpaksa, Sanji menunduk 90 derajat dihadapan Nami. Nami tersenyum puas. Lalu kembali menatap pria berambut hijau di depannya.

"Sayang, kapan-kapan, kalau kita bercinta… kita tidak pakai kondom lagi gimana? Aku ingin memberimu seorang anak. Kau menginginkannya,bukan?"

Sanji & Zoro terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Nami barusan. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita menawarkan hal semacam itu kepada seorang pria? Sungguh berani.

Sanji mengepal erat tangannya. Ia sedikit emosi mendengar ucapan Nami barusan. Bukan karena ia cemburu atau apa. Tapi ucapan Nami barusan benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau ia dan Zoro memiliki seorang anak. Bagaimana perasaan Robin? Robin pasti akan sangat tersakiti.

"Ya.. terserah padamu." Cukup lama berpikir, Zoro akhirnya merespon ucapan Nami. Nami tersenyum licik. Ia melirik Sanji yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Puas melihat respon Sanji, Nami mengalungkan lengannya di leher Zoro dan kembali menciuminya. Zoropun tidak menolak dan balas menciumnya.

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Vivi dan Luffy berjalan bersama Robin menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka tampak tertawa lepas dan saling bercanda satu sama lain,

"Sensei, kemarin obrolan kita belum tuntas nih. Jadi apa sebenarnya pekerjaan suami sensei? Sampai-sampai sensei harus diberi seorang Bodyguard?" Celetuk Vivi menggapai lengan kanan Robin.

"Jadi kau masih penasaran ya, Vivi? Baiklah. Ayo duduk di sana. Sepertinya Sanji akan telat lagi."

Robin mengajak ke-2 muridnya itu duduk di depan bangku gerbang, tempat dimana mereka biasanya menunggu kedatangan Sanji.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya suami sensei itu adalah seorang direktur perusahaan warisan almarhum ayahnya. Awalnya perusahaan itu tidak begitu besar. Tapi syukurnya suami sensei dapat mengembangkan perusahaan itu. Dan perusahaan kamipun kini memiliki cabang di berbagai daerah. Namun, hal ini membuat suami sensei jadi sibuk dan tentunya memiliki banyak saingan. Ya.. yang namanya bisnis, pasti ada juga yang memakai cara kotor. Makanya suami sensei mengutus Sanji menjadi bodyguard sensei agar bisa melindungi sensei dari musuh-musuh bisnisnya."

"WOAH~ SUGOI!" Teriak Vivi & Luffy terkagum-kagum

"Suami sensei pasti sangat mencintai sensei. Ya kan,Vivi?"

"IYA! AKU JUGA INGIN PUNYA SUAMI SEPERTI ITU DEH! GYA!"

Vivi dan Luffy terkagum-kagum dan terus-terusan memuji suami sensei mereka itu. Sedangkan Robin, hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Luffy barusan? Zoro sangat mencintai Robin? Tapi itu kan dulu. Buktinya sekarang, Zoro telah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Itu artinya Zoro tidak mencintainya lagi.

Robin menghela nafas. Lalu menatap ke jalanan di depannya.

"_Mana Sanji_?" Batinnya khawatir sembari melirik jam tangannya.

"Maaf, apa anda nyonya Roronoa?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut biru dengan pakaian formal bertanya pada Robin. Luffy & Nami yang tadi sibuk mengkhayal terdiam dan menatap pria bertubuh besar itu heran.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Robin balik

"Nyonya Nico Robin, perkenalkan… aku Franky. Bodyguard barumu."

Robin membelalakkan matanya.

"Ma..Maaf tuan. tapi…aku sudah mempunyai Bodyguard." Robin sedikit sungkan

"Ya. Benar! Sanji adalah Bodyguard Robin-sensei!" Celetuk Vivi tidak terima. Sedangkan Luffy hanya manggut-manggut.

"Maaf nyonya. Tapi aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Tuan Zoro."

"Hei! Kau Tidak Bisa Mengaku-Ngaku Gitu Dong! Enak Aja Mau Ngegantiin Posisi Sanji!" Kali ini Luffy yang protes

"Iya. Kau tidak bisa menjadi bodyguardnya Robin-sensei." Timpal Vivi dengan semangat berapi-api menyudutkan Franky. Franky sedikit kewalahan dan kehabisan kata-kata. Robin yang melihatnya sedikit kasihan dan melerai Vivi beserta Luffy.

"Hei..hei.. sudahlah anak-anak. Mungkin suami sensei akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sensei pulang duluan ya."

"Tapi sensei…"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa kok." Robin mengacak-acak rambut Luffy & Vivi. Lalu segera masuk ke mobil. Franky ikut masuk ke mobil. Dan langsung mengemudikannya meninggalkan Vivi & Luffy yang hanya diam menatap kepergian sensei mereka itu.

**.**

**.**

Robin berdiri di depan jendela menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Ya.. walaupun suaminya belum pasti akan pulang atau tidak, entah kenapa Robin sangat ingin menunggu kepulangannya. Ia benar-benar ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Bodyguardnya itu. Kepergian Sanji yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya begitu tidak tenang. Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya beberapa jam setelah itu. Tampaklah sebuah mobil sedan hitam memasuki pekarangan rumah. Robin menghela nafas. Itu adalah mobil suaminya. Ia sedikit mempersiapkan diri dan duduk di atas kasur menunggu kedatangan Zoro. Beberapa menit kemudian,

KREEK

Zoro membuka pintu kamar dan sedikit kaget melihat Robin yang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Zoro bersikap dingin sembari menaruh kopernya ke atas meja.

"Siapa pria yang menjemputku tadi siang?"

"Oh.. dia Bodyguard barumu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kemana Sanji?" Kali ini Robin bangkit dan menghampiri Zoro. Zoro menatap wajah penasaran istrinya itu seksama. Lalu ia membuang muka.

"Sanji mengundurkan diri."

"Apa? Kapan dia mengatakannya?"

"Tadi pagi.. setelah ia mengantar kau ke sekolah."

Robin membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Apa alasannya mengundurkan diri?"

"Mana ku tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia bosan denganmu." Kata Zoro cuek sembari membuka jasnya dan berbaring di kasur.

Robin hanya tertunduk. Ia mengepal erat tangannya.

Sakit. Ya. Hatinya sangat sakit. Kenapa disaat masalah kian menumpuk di hidupnya, Robin malah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat ia percayai. Bukankah Sanji telah berjanji akan selalu ada disampingnya? Tapi kenapa ia malah pergi. Robin menggertakkan giginya. Lalu ia berbalik, menyambar kunci mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

BLAM

Zoro membuka sebelah matanya dan mengintip pintu kamar yang baru saja tertutup. Merasa Robin telah pergi, ia bangkit dan berdiri di depan jendela. Tampak Robin masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengemudikannya entah kemana. Zoro menghela nafas. Lalu ia kembali berbaring.

**.**

**.**

Robin mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan lampu merahpun ia terobos. Tapi untung sedang tidak ada polisi saja, dan suasana tengah malam yang sangat sepi membuat Robin bebas mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia membanting stir ke kiri saat melihat sebuah bar di sebelah kirinya.

CIIITTTTT

Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan langsung berlalu ke dalam bar. Tampak bar itu sangat padat pengunjung. Sampai-sampai bartendernya sedikit kerepotan. Robin melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia duduk di depan meja bartender dan meminta sebotol bir.

TEEKK

Walau agak ragu sang bartender memberinya bir. Robinpun langsung meneguk bir itu dari mulut botol. Orang-orang yang duduk disampingnya terlihat sedikit shock melihat wanita berambut raven itu tiada hentinya minum. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, matanya dipejamkan, dan Ia meneguk bir itu tanpa mengambil nafas sedikitpun.

_"Kuat juga wanita itu minum_." Pikir orang-orang disampingnya.

TEKK

"Tambah!" Robin mendorong botol itu ke bartender yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hei. Kau baru pertama kali ke sini ya?" Sang bartender mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Robin. Robin menatap orang itu seksama.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Robin sedikit linglung karena mabuk

"Tidak. Aku hanya sekali ini melihat wajahmu. Kenalkan.. aku Blueno Shakky. Orang-orang disini sering memanggilku Blueno. Tapi Kau bisa memanggilku Shakky." Bartender bernama Shakky itu menyodorkan tangannya ke depan Robin.

"Tsk. Kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu padaku?" Robin menolak untuk berkenalan.

"Ya… karna kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Huh! Aku tidak peduli! Cepat beri aku bir lagi!" Protes Robin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Shakky tersenyum, lalu iapun menyodorkan sebotol minuman ke depan Robin.

"Hei. Itu bukan Bir!" Robin menunjuk botol susu di meja. Shakky tersenyum.

"Ya… sebotol susu lebih baik untukmu dari pada sebotol bir."

Robin sedikit kaget mendengar ulasan Shakky. Ia menatap wanita berambut hitam box di depannya heran.

"Apa masalahmu? Aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik." Shakky tersenyum pada Robin. Robin hanya diam membelalakkan matanya. Lalu ia menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Hidupku sudah kacau. Suamiku berselingkuh. Mertuaku kini membenciku. Orang yang paling kupercayai meninggalkanku. Hidupku hampa. Hiks. Aku sebatang kara sekarang. Aku ingin mati saja. Hiks." Robin mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya dan menangis pilu mengingat setiap momen yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Orang-orang yang duduk disamping Robin tertegun mendengar ceritanya, bahkan ada yang terharu dan menyumpahi suami Robin. Shakky hanya diam mencerna curhatan Robin.

"_Wanita ini… jangan-jangan.. adalah istri Zoro._." Batin Shakky mengingat Zoro yang dulu pernah curhat tentang istrinya yang mandul padanya.

**.**

**.**

Tampaklah Nami sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Sanji sang Bodyguard barunya sedang duduk di depan laptop. Wajah Sanji terlihat sangat serius. Nami sedikit heran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria berambut kuning itu. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Sanji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sanji melirik Nami sebentar dan kembali focus ke monitor.

"Tuan menyuruhku mencari informasi tentang pria yang waktu itu menyerangmu."

"Huh! Kenapa tidak langsung Tanya padaku saja?"

Sanji mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Nami. Nami hanya tersenyum sinis dan duduk didepan bodyguardnya itu.

"Pria itu namanya Arlong. Dia adalah mantan pacarku. Kami sudah berpacaran cukup lama, tapi saat aku tahu ia adalah seorang pecandu narkoba, aku meninggalkannya. Ia sepertinya tidak terima dan terus mencariku."

"Tapi kenapa ia menyerangmu?"

"Mungkin ia dendam padaku karena telah mencampakkannya. Dan… sebenarnya aku membawa kabur uangnya untuk pindah ke kota ini."

"Apa? Jadi kau mencuri uangnya. Pantas saja ia mencarimu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah mengembalikan uangnya setengah kok. Aku sekarang sedang berusaha mencari setengahnya lagi."

"Dengan cara menjual diri kepada tuan Zoro?"

Nami melirik Sanji kesal,

"Hei. Aku tidak menjual diri. Aku mencintainya."

"Tapi kau juga mendapat keuntungan lainnya kan?"

"Ya…Zoro bukanlah pria yang pelit. Ia sangat perhatian dan mau memberiku uang berapapun yang ku mau. Tapi uang-uang itu belum cukup. Aku masih harus menabungkan uang-uang itu agar aku bisa membayar hutang pada Arlong."

"Tapi sebelum kau bisa melunasi hutang itu, kau akan selalu di kejar-kejar olehnya,kan?"

"Begitulah. Makanya aku ingin penjagaan darimu."

"Tsk. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bicara blak-blakan padaku? Kau tidak takut aku akan mengadukannya pada tuan Zoro?" Tanya Sanji sembari menutup laptopnya. Nami tersenyum sinis.

"Entahlah. Aku mungkin memang bodoh. Tapi, Bicara denganmu…" Nami menatap Sanji intens. "Membuat diriku sedikit nyaman."

Sanji tersenyum sinis. Apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu? Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu pada Bodyguardnya sendiri?

Sanji bangkit dari sofa dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Nami hanya menatap punggung Bodyguardnya itu seksama. Pelan-pelan ia meraba dadanya.

"_Kenapa…. Aku deg-degan begini melihatnya_?" Batin Nami cemas

Sanji berjalan ke depan jendela apartement yang langsung menghadap ke pantai. Ia meraba kaca jendela dan menatap pemandangan di depannya seksama.

_"Robin… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_" Batin Sanji memendam sejumlah kerinduan di hatinya.

**TBC**

**Yihaaaaaaaa… akhirnya kelar juga yg Chapter 3 ini. Semoga bisa dimengerti ya bahasa-bahasanya yang kaku. N maklum OOC parah. Hohoho**

**Oea, tentang nama Shakky. Di part 1 aku salah pemakaian chara. Awalnya mau make Shakky jadi bartendernya. Tapi malah nama Blueno yang diketik *Efek Enies Lobby*. Makanya di chapter ini aku buat aja seolah-olah nama bartender itu Blueno Shakky. Orangnya adalah Shakky. Harap dimaklumi ya ^^' **

**Season balas review,**

**#Quint-san Yap. Ini udah update Quint-san~**

**#Nar-ice Yoho~ arigatou~ ini udah update ^^**

**#Moist-fla Zehahahaha**

**Iya, ane make pelet nih biar fic ane laku. JIAH *Sok laku*. **

**Yap****, sebenernya emg mau bikin suatu saat nanti Zoronya nyesel. Tapi belum kepikiran nyeselnya dengan cara apa ya? Hoho**

**YOSH! Ntar ane jitakin deh kepalanya si marimo itu. #Kabuuurr sebelum dibacok Zoro**

**#Nadine-chan uwa~h.. kamu bener banget Nadine-chwa~n.. Namaku ini emg berasal dari gabungan namanya Ace & Zoro-Robin. Chara Favoriteku tuh ke-3nya. Yohoho. #TOS Dulu.**

**Wuah2. ane awalnya bingung juga sih mau milih siapa yang jadi ibu Zoro. Habis si marimo itu kan nggak pernah keliatan punya ibu/bibi. Makanya bikin Dadan aja. Ane ragu juga sih, si Dadan kan tampangnya kocak, nah di sini dia jadi serius gitu. Pasti susah juga ya ngebayanginnya. Wkwkwk**

**Yap****. Ini udah update chapter 3-nya. Yohohoho**

**#Suzu-chwaaan~ Yap, ane emg mau bikin suatu saat nanti Zoro akan adu jontos ama si Sanji. Jadi tunggu aja ya kedatangannya. Hoho**

**Hueh~ jangan salah Suzu-chan, waktu muda si Dadan kan cantik tuh. Wkwk**

**Tapi wktu udh tua kok ancur ya? #Kabuuuurrr**

**Ya, sebenernya liat tampang Dadan, nggak ada mirip2nya deh ama Zoro. Tapi ya gimana lagi, yang keingat di kepala ane wktu itu malah si Dadan. Jadi make dia aja deh dari pada terlantar *Dibacok Dadan*.**

**Makasih atas koreksi-nya ya Suzu. Ane suka kok di kritik kayak gitu dari pada di puji *Siapa yg muji loe?*. Cz, ane kan bisa tau dimana kekurangan ane. Jadi oke kok. Jangan sungkan mengkritik ane ya. Yohoho**

**Btw… kenapa ane dibilang cewe T_T. mngkin karena banyak embel2nya kali yak. Trus kerjaan bikin cerita Romance mulu. Tapi ane jantan 100% kok. Dan so wess.. nggak apa kok Suzu. Lagian ane nggak nyadar dipanggil dengan –chan lho. Hoho. Ini udah update lagi. Tapi sumpahnya menyeramkan nih. Ane nggak mau dicium okamaaaaaaa~**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Baaaaaaack~

Yep, maaf minna-swaaan ane baliknya lama-lama lagi yak. Maafkan lah author amatiran yg pemalas ini.

Jiah. **Chapter 4** Update. Dan mau bilang, chapter ini juga panjang bgt (ada 14 halaman di ). hoho *Kudu sabar terus yap bacanya*.

sebelumnya makasih buat Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi yg udh ngefav. ya ^^v

oke.. seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Oke~ oke~ harap semuanya bisa bahagia membaca fic RuTang (Rumah Tangga) ane ini. *Padahal mungkin akan menimbulkan kekesalan tingkat akut pada Zoro*. Tapi ini hanya Fiction kok. Take it easy. ^-^ Yohohoo

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar lagi, ayo kita langsung ke TKP saja. Tapi sebelumnya, Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**STRONG HEART : YOUR HARDNESS**

**.**

Setelah suasana di Bar mulai sepi, Shakky menghampiri Robin yang sedang tertidur di meja Bartender. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi separuh wajah wanita itu. Dan tampaklah air mata Robin yang sudah mengering di pipi. Wajah tidurnya juga terlihat tidak tentram. Seolah menandakan di waktu tidurpun ia masih memikirkan masalah yang telah menimpanya.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan pada wanita malang ini_?" Batin Shakky bingung.

Cukup lama menatap wanita berambut raven itu, tiba-tiba Shakky mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Benar juga. Aku hubungi saja keluarganya." Celetuk Shakky langsung menggeledah mantel yang dikenakan Robin. Iapun menemukan sebuah handphone Nori berwarna ungu, segera saja ia menggeser flip handphone dan mencari daftar panggilan terakhir Robin.

"Hmm.. Luffy? Siapa Luffy? Ku hubungi tidak ya? Tapi… kalau benar wanita ini adalah istri Zoro, apa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Zoro saja ya? Ng… ah.. nggak usah lah, Yang ada ntar mereka malah ribut-ribut. Si Luffy ini aja deh!" Shakky memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luffy.

Cukup lama menunggu jawaban dari seberang, beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah sebuah suara cempreng dari telepon.

"Halo?"

"Halo. Apa ini Luffy?"

"Ya! Ini aku Luffy,sen… EHHH! INI BUKAN SUARA ROBIN-SENSEI! SIAPA KAU?" Luffy sangat kaget saat menyadari orang yang sedang bicara dengannya saat ini bukan Robin.

"_Sensei? Hmm… jadi dia seorang guru._" Batin Shakky mengerling Robin

"HEI. JAWAB AKU! SIAPA KAU? MANA ROBIN-SENSEI? MANA BODYGUARDNYA?" Teriak Luffy yang salah sangka di seberang sana.

"Hei hei hei, tenanglah bocah. Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan senseimu. Aku hanyalah seorang pemilik bar. Saat ini senseimu sedang mabuk dan tertidur di Bar-ku. Cepatlah jemput dia. Aku mau tutup nih!"

"Bar? Tempat apa itu? Apakah disana banyak daging?"

"Aduh. Kau datang saja. Nanti ku kirim alamat Bar-ku." Kata Shakky sweat drop.

"Baiklah."

Tut Tut Tut

**.**

**.**

Setelah menerima telpon dari Shakky, Luffypun pergi ke rumah Vivi untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama. Walau awalnya kaget, Vivipun mengiyakan ajakan Luffy dan langsung pergi ke alamat yang tadi sudah di message Shakky.

CIIITTTT

Luffy menghentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah Bar berlabel BLUENO. Vivi yang menggonceng di belakang langsung melompat turun dan berlari ke dalam Bar. Luffy membuang sepeda bututnya di sembarang tempat dan ikut menyusul Vivi.

BRAKK

Vivi membuka pintu Bar cukup keras sambil ngos-ngosan. Shakky yang sedang duduk di meja bartender menoleh ke sumber suara.

"SENSEI!" Teriak Vivi saat melihat Robin yang tertidur di meja. Segera saja ia menghampiri sensei-nya itu dan memeriksa keadaannya dengan cemas. Luffy ikut menyusul dan berusaha membangunkan Robin.

"SENSEI! SENSEI!" Vivi & Luffy kalang kabut membangunkan Robin. Tapi Robin tidak kunjung bangun.

Shakky memadamkan rokok yang tadi ia hisap ke asbak. Lalu ia berdiri dan menepuk bahu Vivi serta Luffy. Sehingga membuat ke-2 bocah itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Sudahlah. Percuma saja kalian membangunkannya. Ia tidak akan bangun begitu awal. Palingan juga bakal sadar besok siang."

Vivi & Luffy menatap Shakky curiga.

"Hei. Apa yang kau berikan pada Robin-sensei sampai-sampai ia tidak sadarkan diri begini?" Teriak Vivi kepada Shakky

Shakky tersenyum sinis.

"Sensei-mu itu sedang frustasi. Ia meminta minuman berakohol tinggi padaku. Aku sudah menolak dan memberinya susu saja. Tapi ia memaksa. Mau tak mau, ya aku beri saja. Itu kan pekerjaanku."

Vivi menelan ludah. Dipikir-pikir apa yang baru saja dibilang oleh wanita berambut box ini benar juga. Mana mungkin seorang bartender tidak menjual minumannya ke pelanggan yang membutuhkannya? Apalagi kalau pelanggan itu memaksanya.

"Sanji…" Tiba-tiba Robin mengigau. Vivi, Luffy & Shakky segera menoleh padanya.

"SENSEI!" Vivi & Luffy kembali menghampiri Robin. Tapi Robin tidak menyahut lagi. Ia hanya menggertakkan gigi dan menangis pilu di tidurnya. Vivi & Luffy yang melihatnya terdiam haru.

"Luffy. Ayo bawa Robin-sensei dari sini."

"Baik."

Luffy dan Vivipun langsung membopong tubuh Robin meninggalkan Bar. Shakky yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"_Setidaknya ia masih memiliki 2 orang yang bisa diandalkan_." Batin Shakky melihat Luffy yang membopong tubuh Robin & Vivi yang menggiring sepeda butut Luffy.

**.**

**.**

"Sanji. Antar aku ke Mall!" Nami memasang sepatu hak tingginya dan menunggu kedatangan Sanji di sofa ruang tamu. Sanji yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan jendela menghampiri Nami dan membungkuk padanya.

"Baik nona."

"Pft. Kau jangan terlalu formal begitu padaku. Kalau tidak ada Zoro, kau bisa memanggilku Nami saja. Dan tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu." Nami mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sanji.

Sanji menelan ludah.

"Baik, Nami."

Nami tersenyum. Mendengar Sanji menyebut namanya, entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu berbunga-bunga.

"Baiklah. Ayo cepat antar aku."

Sanji mengangguk. Lalu merekapun berlalu meninggalkan apartment.

Di perjalanan, Sanji sedang menyetir mobil. Sedangkan Nami duduk dibelakang dan terus memperhatikan Sanji sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sanji yang mengetahui tatapan Nami dari spion depan hanya diam campur heran. Tapi ia hanya mengabaikan tatapan itu dan focus menyetir. Sampai saat itu,

CIITT

Sanji menghentikan mobil. Ia berbalik menatap Nami yang duduk di belakang dan masih menatapnya dalam.

"Nami, kita sudah sampai."

Saking asyiknya memperhatikan bodyguardnya, Nami tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah tiba di depan Mall. Mendengar ucapan Sanji barusan, ia terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sanji. Ia sedikit kacau dan mencari-cari alasan biar tidak terlihat memalukan. Sanji hanya tersenyum sinis dan keluar dari mobil.

"_Sial! Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan_?" Batin Nami menutup wajahnya yang sangat panas.

Tok Tok Tok

Sanji mengetuk kaca jendela mobil dari luar, Nami menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah. Ya!" Sahut Nami langsung membuka pintu mobil saat melihat Sanji yang mengisyaratkannya untuk keluar. Sanji menatap Nami seksama. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sanji menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi Nami. Nami membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahnya semakin memanas dan malah kini sudah berasap. Tidak tahan memendam perasaan itu lagi, Namipun jatuh pingsan. Sanji yang sedikit kaget langsung menangkap tubuhnya.

"NAMI! NAMI!"

Sementara Sanji berusaha membangunkan Nami, seseorang mengawasinya dari jejauhan. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Arlong.

"_Sial. Jadi pria yang waktu itu menghajarku adalah Bodyguardnya. Huh! Lihat saja. Nami, walaupun sekarang kau bisa bebas dariku. Tapi suatu saat nanti, aku akan menghancurkanmu_." Batin Arlong memendam sejumlah kebencian kepada Nami.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Robin terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membantu tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Robin yang sedikit kaget menoleh ke si pemilik tangan. Ternyata itu adalah Vivi. Vivi tersenyum kepadanya. Namun Robin membelalakkan matanya. Ia sedikit kaget saat melihat gadis berambut biru itu sedang duduk manis di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Ruangan ini. ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini, bukanlah kamar ataupun ruangan di rumahnya. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat baru bagi Robin. Ia belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Ia menerawang sekeliling. Saat melihat sebuah figura yang berisi foto Vivi beserta keluarganya, Robinpun yakin kalau saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah Vivi. Tepatnya di kamarnya.

"Sensei?" Vivi meraba bahu Robin, hendak memastikan keadaan wanita bertubuh ramping itu.

Robin menekan pelipisnya. Ia hanya diam mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimana ia mabuk berat dan tertidur di bar Shakky. Dan kemudian, ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Sensei. Apa sensei baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar ucapan Vivi barusan, Robin menatapnya heran.

"Vivi, kenapa sensei bisa ada disini?"

"Oh.. itu.. wanita bartender di Bar menelpon Luffy untuk menjemput sensei. Lalu kamipun pergi ke sana dan membawa sensei ke rumahku."

Robin hanya diam mencerna ucapan Vivi. Tiba-tiba ia teringatkan sesuatu.

"Aku harus mencari Sanji!" Katanya sambil bangkit. Tapi Vivi menahan tangannya.

"Sensei. Semalaman sensei terus mengigau dan menyebut nama Sanji maupun Zoro. Bahkan sensei menyumpahi suami sensei sendiri. Apa yang terjadi,sensei? Sampai-sampai sensei pergi mabuk-mabukan ke Bar? Bukankah sensei sendiri yang bilang pada kami kalau mabuk-mabukan itu tidak baik?"

Robin membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Vivi masih menahan tangan senseinya itu sambil menekur. Robin menelan ludah, lalu ia kembali duduk di depan Vivi. Vivi hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya, takut tindakannya ini akan membuat Robin marah. Tapi Robin malah tersenyum pahit dan meraba bahunya. Vivi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Robin seksama.

"Maaf Vivi-chan… sebenarnya sensei sedikit berbohong padamu." Suara Robin sedikit serak.

"Sensei." Vivi tidak tega melihat senseinya itu.

"Sebenarnya…"

Robinpun mulai menceritakan semua permasalahannya pada Vivi. Mendengarnya, Vivipun membenci Zoro dan ingin membantu Robin menemukan Sanji. Agar mereka bisa mendapat penjelasan langsung dari mantan Bodyguard Robin itu.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Sejak malam itu Robin tidak pulang-pulang ke rumah. Ia terus menetap di rumah Vivi. Dan terkadang pergi mencari Sanji ditemani Vivi & Luffy. Di samping itu, Nami semakin menyukai Sanji dan terus memperhatikan bahkan mencari perhatian dari bodyguard berambut kuning itu. Zoro sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan. Ia sedang dinas di luar negri, sehingga tidak pulang-pulang maupun menghampiri Nami. Ia juga tidak tahu kalau Robin tidak pernah pulang-pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Franky, sang bodyguard baru Robin hanya menganggur tidak ada kerjaan di rumah.

Kini sudah genap 2 bulan sejak kepergian Sanji. Robin telah kembali ke rumahnya. Sebelumnya ia juga telah memecat Franky dan lebih memilih tidak mempunyai Bodyguard. Zoro sudah pulang dinas. Dan seperti biasa, setiap hari Robin & Zoro hanya diam satu sama lain. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaaan masing-masing. Sekitar 2 kali sebulan, Zoro tidak tidur di rumah. Alias tidur di apartment Nami. Tapi, Nami yang mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Sanji terus mengelak untuk melakukan hal yang di luar batas bersama Zoro. Ia sengaja mencari-cari alasan agar Zoro tidak memaksanya bercinta. Palingan hal termesra yang mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini hanyalah passionate kiss. Itupun dilakukan Nami tidak sepenuh hati. Disaat ia bersama Zoro, pikirannya malah terus mengarah kepada Sanji.

Disamping itu, Robin yang sudah terlanjur membenci Zoro tidak terlalu mempedulikannya lagi dan hanya focus mencari Sanji. Namun, tanpa disadari Robin. Sanji selalu mengawasinya dari jejauhan. Mengetahui Robin tidak punya Bodyguard lagi, Sanji sedikit khawatir dan ingin menjaganya terus. Walaupun itu dilakukannya hanya dari jejauhan.

Saat Nami bersama Zoro. Sanji akan pergi ke luar untuk memastikan keadaan Robin. Ia tahu kalau Robin terus mencarinya selama 2 bulan ini. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk terus bersembunyi karena tidak ingin menghianati janjinya dengan Zoro. Janji bahwa ia tidak akan menemui Robin selama ia menjadi Bodyguard Nami.

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, tampaklah Robin, Vivi & Luffy mencari Sanji di kota Hongdae. Kota yang terletak di pinggiran sungai Han. Sungai yang terkenal sebagai tempat rekreasi keluarga atau anak muda. Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Cuaca yang terik membuat ke-3nya kecapeian. Tapi hal ini tidak membuat Robin menyerah begitu saja. Di saat Luffy & Vivi memilih beristirahat di pinggir sungai, Robin terus mencari Sanji. Dan kebetulan, saat itu Sanji juga sedang mengawasi Robin dari jejauhan. Karena saat ini ia sedang Free. Nami sedang pergi dengan Zoro. Jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun.

"Pak, apa anda pernah melihat pria ini?" Robin melihatkan foto Sanji yang dibawanya ke seorang pria yang sedang duduk di pinggir sungai. Sang pria hanya menggeleng dan kembali menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Robin menghela nafas. Ia sangat letih dan kecapeian, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin berhenti. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sanji lagi.

Sanji yang mengawasi Robin dari jejauhan hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"_Maaf nyonya, tapi aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Aku tidak mau perasaanku padamu semakin besar lagi. Biarlah aku hanya menatapmu dari jauh saja_." Batin Sanji sedih.

**.**

**.**

"HUAH! CAPEK~" Keluh Luffy sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rerumputan. Vivi hanya mendesah dan duduk di sebelah Luffy.

"Sanji kemana sih? Udah 2 bulan kita terus mencarinya, tapi ia tidak kunjung ketemu." Timbrung Vivi mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Akh~ aku kan juga nggak tau! Tapi Robin-sensei mana? Panas nih." Gerutu Luffy berguling-guling di rumput.

"Sensei masih nyari Sanji. Dari tadi ku ajak istirahat dia nggak mau. Mana akhir-akhir ini sensei nggak mau makan lagi. Pasti ia capek sekali." Vivi menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Sedangkan Luffy terus meracau. Ia hendak tidur. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa batal. Sampai saat itu, ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di seberang mereka. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus.

"Vivi, Lihat! Pria itu meletakkan kepalanya di paha wanita itu. Ia pasti tidak bisa tidur pake bantal juga, sama sepertiku. Wah, pasti asyik tuh."

"Lu..Luffy. Apa maksudmu?" Vivi gelagapan berharap Luffy tidak akan meminta yang neko-neko.

"Sepertinya nyenyak juga tidur di paha orang. Aku juga mau. Ayo Vivi, ijinkan aku tidur di pahamu." Luffy menarik kaki Vivi agar bisa menjadi bantalan. Tapi Vivi yang malu melawan dan mendorong Luffy.

"LUFFY BAKA! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Ah Vivi. Memangnya kenapa sih? Nggak apa kan?"

"POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK MAU!" bentak Vivi dengan wajah memerah

Luffy menggertakkan giginya. Tidak terima keinginannya tidak dituruti, ia memaksa Vivi meluruskan kakinya. Tapi Vivi terus menolak. Dan sejadilan mereka saling tarik menarik dan dorong mendorong satu sama lain. Sampai saat itu, Luffy yang sudah on fire menarik Vivi sekuat tenaga, membuat tubuhnya sendiri terhempas ke tanah dan membawa Vivi bersamanya. Sampai akhirnya, posisi mereka.

DOOOOOONGGG

Vivi menindih tubuh Luffy. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Vivi dengan wajah memerah membelalakkan matanya focus menatap mata Luffy yang intens. Sedangkan Luffy yang polos malah berdecak kesal.

"Vivi, Kau curang." Kata Luffy menatap Vivi serius.

Vivi makin membelalakkan matanya.

"A..apa?"

"Kau curang. Kan aku yang membutuhkan bantal. Tapi kenapa malah kau yang menjadikanku bantal?"

"Bo…BODOH!" Teriak Vivi langsung menampar Luffy dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aduuuh~" Rengek Luffy mengusap pipinya yang bengkak

Di lain sisi, Vivi terus berlari meninggalkan Luffy sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Dan wajah Luffy terus terngiang di benaknya.

"_Dasar Luffy tidak peka_!" Batin Vivi malu

TAP

Tiba-tiba Vivi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seorang yang sedang ia cari-cari sedang berdiri di belakang pohon mengamati Robin yang sedang berdiri di depannya..

"SANJI-KUN!" Teriak Vivi yang spontan membuat Sanji menoleh ke sumber suara. Robin yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya juga menoleh pada Vivi. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sanji yang sedang berdiri di belakang pohon tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

"Sanji?" Robin menutup mulutnya shock

"Nyo..nyonya."

**.**

**.**

"Sanji, kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku?" Tanya Robin dingin

"Maaf nyonya. Tapi aku sudah pamit pada tuan Zoro."

"Tapi kenapa tidak pamit padaku juga?"

Sanji terdiam menekurkan kepalanya. Robin hanya menghela nafas agar lebih tenang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jelaskan padaku alasan kau mengundurkan diri."

"Aku ingin vakum, nyonya."

"Tapi kau tahu kalau kontrak kerja kita belum berakhir,bukan?"

"Aku dan tuan Zoro sudah bersama-sama menyepakatinya."

"Huah~ Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sanji kembali terdiam. Ia berpikir apa alasan yang harus ia berikan kepada Robin. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat handphone Sanji tiba-tiba berbunyi. Sanji mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku. Menyadari yang sedang menelpon saat itu adalah Nami, Sanji ragu-ragu mengangkat telepon itu. Robin yang melihat sikap aneh Sanji langsung menyambar HP itu.

"Nyonya." Sanji hendak merebut HPnya kembali. Tapi Robin menghindar dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"_Sanji. Jemput aku sekarang juga ke perusahaan Zoro. Aku ingin pergi shopping dengannya. Yang cepat. Tut tut tut." _

Nami memutuskan telepon tergesa. Robin yang baru saja mendengar ucapan wanita di seberang membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Sanji shock.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Desis Robin

Sanji hanya menekur merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku nyonya. Sebenarnya,… aku diperintah tuan Zoro untuk menjaga Nami."

TEEKK

Tanpa sadar Robin menjatuhkan HP Sanji ke tanah. Sanji hanya diam dan cemas. Robin mengepal erat tangannya. Dan tanpa blablabla iapun langsung berlari meninggalkan Sanji.

"NYONYA!" Teriak Sanji mengejar Robin.

Luffy & Vivi yang berdiri agak jauh dari sana ikut mengejar Robin.

**.**

**.**

Robin memerintahkan supir taksi menghentikan taxynya di depan perusahaan Zoro. Setelah membayar ongkos, ia langsung berlari ke dalam perusahaan. Para karyawan yang melihat kedatangan Robin berdesas-desus sana-sini. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Sanji yang terlihat terburu-buru masuk ke perusahaan. Diikuti Vivi & Luffy.

Setelah sampai di lantai teratas, Robin segera melangkah ke ruangan Direktur. Sang sekretaris sedikit kaget dan hendak melarang Robin, tapi Robin mendorong sekretaris itu dan menerobos masuk.

BRAKK

Robin membanting pintu, Zoro & Nami yang sedang berciuman di kursi direktur terbelalak dan segera melepaskann ciuman mereka.

"Robin. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Zoro sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tsk. Jadi dia, wanita yang sudah membuat kau terpikat dan tega menjauhkanku dari Sanji?" Robin mengerling Nami tajam.

Nami hanya tersenyum sinis dan melipat ke-2 tangannya ke perut.

"Hei. Kau sadar dong. Kau itu mandul. Kau lemah. Kau tidak bisa membahagiakan Zoro. Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau menatapku dengan pandangan kotor seperti itu, ya! Aku lebih sempurna darimu. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dariku. Kau pecundang!" Teriak Nami merendahkan Robin.

"Tsk. Jadi kau bangga sudah berhasil merebut suami orang. Sungguh wanita yang malang. Tidak kusangka, suamiku bisa menyukai wanita jalang sepertimu."

"APA KAU BILANG? DASAR MANDUL!" Teriak Nami menghampiri Robin dan langsung menjambak rambutnya. Robin sedikit berteriak dan balas menjambak rambut Nami. Zoro yang melihatnya sedikit panic dan berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Tapi tanpa sadar ia menarik Robin kasar sehingga membuat tubuh wanita itu terbanting ke lantai cukup keras.

BRUKK

Robin pingsan dengan kepala berdarah. Nami & Zoro yang melihatnya shock dan ternganga. Begitupun para karyawan yang menyaksikannya dari pintu.

"Robin…" Desis Zoro khawatir.

"NYONYA!" Tapi tiba-tiba Sanji datang dan menghampiri tubuh Robin yang tergeletak di lantai. Melihat darah yang membasahi rambut bagian belakang Robin, Sanji membelalakkan matanya dan berbalik menatap Zoro.

"Kau!"

BUGH

Sanji bangkit dan melesatkan sebuah tendangan ke perut pria berambut hijau itu. Yang membuatnya langsung terbanting ke dinding.

BRUUK

"ZORO!" Nami langsung menghampiri Zoro.

"Sanji. Beraninya kau." Zoro mengelap darah di bibirnya sambil menatap Sanji tajam.

"Maafkan aku tuan. Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan." Sanji menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tubuh Robin meninggalkan ruangan. Para karyawan yang melihatnya hanya diam khawatir.

"SANJI!" Teriak Nami hendak mengejar Sanji. Takut alih-alih pria yang ia cintai sepenuh hati itu pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi Zoro menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Nami." Sergah Zoro

"Tapi…" Nami ragu dan hendak menangis.

Di lain sisi, Luffy & Vivi yang melihat Sanji menggendong tubuh Robin ke luar perusahaan langsung menghampirinya.

"SENSEI!" Teriak Luffy dan Vivi khawatir

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit segera!" Sergah Sanji tergesa-gesa dan langsung memasukkan tubuh Robin ke dalam mobil. Luffy dan Vivi ikut masuk ke mobil.

BLAM

Sanji menutup pintu mobil.

"_Nyonya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau tersakiti lagi_." Batin Sanji bersumpah

**TBC**

Okeee, akhirnya chapter 4nya kelar juga. Yohoooo

Ceritanya makin OOC dan Gaje, tapi harap maklum dengan otak pas-pasan author amatiran ini ^^v

Semoga bisa tetap dimengerti ama kata-katanya yang ancur dan baku ini ya,minna-saaaan~. Dan jangan lupa kritik & saran a.k.a REVIEWnya. Yohoohho

**Sesi balas review,**

#Suzu-chan iiiii si suzu bawa-bawa ivan mulu. Ngeri daaaaaah

Wokeeee chapter 4 dataaaang

#Nadine hola nadine~ chapter 4 nya udh nyahuuuuut~ yohoooo

#Lolu Aithera wokeeee tak apa lah tentang review itu~ tenang saja, ane kan author yg baik hati ramah tamah rajin menabung dan rajin mengibul. Btw, ternyata kejantanan ane sempat diraguin juga yal? Aduh2, tp gpp dh, namanya jg baru kenal. *Sok kenal* yohohoho

Makasih udh mampir yak, syukur deh kamu suka pairingnya Lolu-chan? Tongkrongin terus ya~ *Ngarep*

#Moist-fla hei fla-san, kamu nggak usah sok rendah diri gitu deh. Reviewmu itu juga penting bgt kok. Kan mottomu sekarang ku pake. Jadi kalau mau review apa aja, silahkan, ane terima semuanyaaaaaaaa. ZEHAAAAA

Lagian ane bilang suka kritikan, bukan berarti ane nggak suka pujian lhoow. Yohooo. *Ngarep dipuji juga*

#Su-chan su-chaaan, gak apa kq. lagian aku udh seneng kamu bsa kmbli lagi. hehe

LuVinya aku buat krna emg krna inget req kmu wktu itu low. smuga gak ngecewain ya ^^v


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Baaaaaaack~

Yep, maaf again and again minna-swaaan atas comeback ane yg sangat lama ini. Maafkan lah author amatiran yg pemalas ini. Ya, liburan udah usai sih. Ane kudu skulah lagi. Dan sering ngehabisin waktu nongkrong bareng teman2. Udah lama kita nggak ngerokok bareeng. Huah~. Tapi nggak tahunya malah ketahuan ama guru dan di sergap di kantin sekolah. Terpaksa berabe dah urusannya. Padahal selama beberapa tahun ini sekolah di sana, gak pernah kena sergap deh. Mungkin karena lagi sotoy kali ya gurunya, main sergap2 aje. Cewek ane jadi nangis Bombay. Tapi ya… itu sudah berlalu. Hanya menikmati masa2 kelas 3 ini. Duduk di pinggir jendela, wuih~ adik kelas pada cantik2 n minta di godain. Hahak *Kok jadi curhat?*

Wokee. **Chapter 5** Update. Dan mau bilang, chapter ini juga panjang bgt (ada 15 halaman di ). hoho *Kudu sabar terus yap bacanya*.

Ya.. seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Oke~ oke~ harap semuanya bisa bahagia membaca fic RuTang (Rumah Tangga) ane ini. *Padahal mungkin akan menimbulkan kekesalan tingkat akut pada Zoro*. Tapi ini hanya Fiction kok. Take it easy. ^-^ Yohohoo

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar lagi, ayo kita langsung ke TKP saja. Tapi sebelumnya, Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho *Btw ini, NO EDIT* buru2 publish sih. hope nggak terlalu banyak kesalahannya.

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**STRONG HEART : GOOD BYE**

**.**

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Robin langsung diperiksa di ruangan UGD. Sementara Robin diperiksa, Sanji, Luffy & Vivi duduk di ruang tunggu menanti kabar dari sang dokter. Cukup lama menunggu dalam diam, beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruang UGDpun terbuka. Ke-3 orang yang sedari tadi menunggu itupun langsung bangkit dan menghampiri sang dokter yang keluar dari ruangan.

"Dok. Bagaimana keadaan Robin-sensei?"

Sang dokter menghela nafas. Melihat wajah penasaran ke-3 orang di depannya, ia mencoba menjawab yang seperlunya saja.

"Syukurlah, Nona Robin baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang dia masih belum sadar. Benturan di kepalanya masih tergolong tidak keras. Sehingga ini tidak membuat masalah berat pada system syaraf atau otaknya.. "

"Huah~ syukurlah!" Ke-3 orang itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu apa kami boleh membesuk Robin-sensei,dok?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan masuk ke-3nya. Bergiliran ya."

"Eh? Hmm.. Baik dok." Walau terpaksa, ke-3nya hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Sang dokter tersenyum. Lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siapa yang akan masuk duluan?" Tanya Luffy bertolak pinggang.

"Aku saja!" Sanji langsung masuk ke ruangan dan memakai pakaian khusus yang tergantung di dinding.

Vivi dan Luffy hanya tercengang menatap punggung pria berambut kuning yang sudah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Huft~ Sanji-kuuuun~ kau benar-benar keren~ XD" Vivi terkagum-kagum akan sikap cool Sanji. Luffy yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau aku gimana, Vivi?" Luffy berdiri kehadapan Vivi dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Vivi terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah.

"Apa sih? Kau itu jelek tahu! Huft!" Vivi membuang muka dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Shishishi. Aku jelek~" Luffy tertawa bangga sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"_Dasar! Dikatain jelek malah seneng_!" Batin Vivi sewot

**.**

**.**

Pelan tapi pasti, Sanji melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Robin yang sedang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Melihat perban yang melilit di kepala wanita itu, ia mengepal erat tangannya mengingat perlakuan orang yang sudah membuat wanita itu terbaring di sini.

Sanji duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Robin. Ia menatap wajah tidur Robin dalam. Sangat dalam. Sehingga menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit di siang nan bising itu.

"Zoro…."

Sanji cukup kaget melihat bibir Robin yang baru saja memanggil nama tuannya. Er, mungkin mantan tuannya. Segera saja ia bangkit dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu erat untuk memastikannya.

"Nyonya!"

Robin tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpejam. Sanji menghela nafas, dan kembali terduduk lesu.

"Nyonya, kau begitu mencintainya ya? Padahal dia sudah sebrengsek itu. Tck. Kenapa tidak melupakannya saja? Aku.. aku siap menggantikan posisinya." Sanji menatap Robin dalam sambil membelai rambut ravennya yang halus. Lalu mengecup tangan Robin dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

"Nami. Kau kenapa?" Zoro memeluk Nami yang sedang merenung menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dari belakang.

"Ah.. Zoro. Kapan kau datang?"

"Sudah dari tadi tahu. Kenapa sih kau tidak membukakan pintu? Padahal sudah ku bel berkali-kali."

"Masa? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara bel?"

"Dasar! Kau memikirkan apa sih?" Zoro melepas rangkulannya dari Nami dan beralih duduk kehadapan wanita itu.

Nami hanya menghela nafas. Lalu ia memasang wajah cemberut.

"Zoro. Dimana Sanji?"

Mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu barusan, senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajah Zoro tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau tahu kan kalau dia menantangku. Dia tidak pantas kembali lagi kesini." Zoro sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Tapi Zoro… aku.. aku…"

"Jangan bilang padaku kau menyukainya!" Zoro menatap Nami tajam.

Nami membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang tidak terkendali. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan takut menyelimuti hatinya.

"A…aku tidak mungkin menyukainya Zoro. Aku hanya… aku…hanya…"

Nami berpikir akan berkata apa agar Zoro tidak curiga. Sedangkan Zoro hanya diam menatap tajam kearahnya menunggu alasan yang jelas.

"Aku hanya…. Takut. Ya, aku takut kalau-kalau orang yang waktu itu ingin membunuhku akan kembali menyerangku. Aku takut Zoro." Nami langsung memeluk Zoro agar pria itu tidak penasaran lagi.

Zoro hanya menghela nafas. Lalu ia balas memeluk Nami.

"Maaf aku telah mencurigaimu, Nami. Tapi sejak aku tahu pria itu mencintai istriku, aku benar-benar takut ia akan mengambil kau juga. Maafkan aku."

Nami hanya terdiam. Mendengar ucapan Zoro barusan, ia merasa begitu bersalah dan menyesal. Memang ia mencintai Zoro. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan itu kini mulai berkurang. Dan ia merasa perasaan itu telah beralih ke Sanji. Ia sangat mencintai pria berambut kuning itu. Tapi kalau Zoro mengetahui hal ini. Tidak diragukan lagi, pria berambut hijau itu pasti akan membunuhnya.

"_Maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu, Zoro. Tapi tidak bisa kudustai lagi. Aku mencintainya_." Batin Nami menangis di pundak kekar pria berambut hijau itu.

**.**

**.**

Kini sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian itu. Tapi Robin masih belum sadar. Sanji beserta Luffy dan Vivi terlihat sangat khawatir. Bukankah dokter bilang keadaan Robin baik-baik saja? Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini ia belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya?. Vivi menggenggam erat tangan Robin, berharap wanita itu akan membuka matanya. Tapi nope. Semuanya hanya sia-sia. Robin tak kunjung membuka mata.

Sanji yang tidak tega melihat harapan kosong wanita berambut biru itu menyarankannya untuk pulang saja. Tapi Vivi menolak dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal. Sanji & Luffy hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sensei… ku mohon bangunlah. Kami merindukanmu. Hiks." Vivi tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk.

"Vivi…" Luffy meraba bahu Vivi dari belakang.

"Sensei.. ku mohon.. bangunlah. Hiks. Aku ingin belajar denganmu lagi. Aku ingin curhat denganmu lagi. Banyak sekali hal-hal menarik yang harus ku ceritakan padamu. Kau harus mendengarnya sensei. Hiks. Bukankah kau sudah janji akan selalu mendengarkan ceritaku. Sensei kau harus bangun…" Vivi menekurkan kepala tidak tahu akan berkata apa-apa lagi.

"ng…"

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara erangan dari mulut Robin. Spontan Vivi mengangkat kepala dan bangkit dari kursinya. Sedangkan Luffy dan Sanji langsung berlari ke pinggir tempat tidur mengerubungi Robin.

"SENSEI!" Teriak Vivi makin menggenggam erat tangan Robin

"Ng…" Robin membuka matanya perlahan. Dan menatap 3 orang yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya itu dengan intens.

"Kalian…" Robin tersenyum lemas.

"SENSEI!" Teriak Vivi dan Luffy histeris langsung memeluk tubuh tak berdaya Robin. Sedangkan Sanji langsung berlari ke luar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter.

**.**

**.**

Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Nami, Zoropun membawanya pergi ke Bar untuk merayakannya. Mereka masuk ke dalam bar sambil saling rangkul dengan mesranya. Shakky yang sedang menyuguhi bir ke pelanggan melirik mereka heran. Melihat ke-2nya duduk di meja bartender, ia segera membuang muka dan kembali melayani pelanggan yang tadi.

"Blueno, beri kami bir!" Zoro memukul-mukul meja sambil cengingisan bersama Nami.

"Yayaya, aku tahu." Wanita yang bernama asli 'Shakky' itu mengambil bir di rak dan menyodorkannya pada ke-2 sejoli itu.

"Ayo Nami, mari kita bersulang~" Zoro mengangkat botol birnya ke udara dan bersiap bersulang dengan Nami. Nami tersenyum sinis. Walau terpaksa ia ikut mengangkat botol bir di depannya,

"Mari bersulang. Demi kebahagiaan kita." Kata Zoro bersemangat

"Ya, demi kebahagiaan kita." Nami tersenyum kecut

TING

Mereka meneguk bir itu dengan buas. Layaknya seperti orang yang tersesat di gurun pasir dan sangat kehausan. Ya, mereka berdua memang tipe orang yang kuat minum. Jadi bir sebotol itu tidak akan membuat mereka tumbang begitu saja.

Shakky yang melihat sikap ke-2 sejoli itu hanya diam terpana. Entah kenapa, melihat mereka berdua membuat Shakky mengingat Robin yang waktu itu datang ke Barnya.

"_Aku sungguh tidak tahu pikiran mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain? Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."_ Batin Shakky geleng-geleng kepala..

TEK

Zoro menghempaskan botol birnya yang sudah kosong ke meja. Lalu melirik Nami yang masih berusaha menghabiskan bir di botolnya.

"Tsk. Kau kuat minum ya." Zoro merangkul Nami.

TEK

Setelah memastikan botol yang ia pegang kosong, Nami ikut menghempaskan botol itu ke meja.

"HUAH! Tentu saja. Aku ini kuat, tidak seperti istrimu yang lemah itu." Nami mengelap dagunya yang basah. Zoro hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Ya, wanita itu memang lemah. Sedikit-sedikit menangis. Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Hahahaha." Zoro tertawa lantang. Shakky hanya mendengus. Sedangkan Nami terdiam dan menatap Zoro dalam.

"_Ya Zoro. Aku memang kuat dari istrimu. Tapi tidak setelah aku bertemu Sanji. Entah kenapa, sejak bertemu dengannya… aku merasa lemah itu adalah prioritas. Karena hanya dengan itulah aku bisa terus berada di dekatnya. Dan hanya itulah satu-satunya alasan agar ia terus melindungiku." _Batin Nami.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dok?" Sanji bertanya pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Robin.

"Keadaan nona Robin baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia sudah sembuh 80%. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Sang dokter tersenyum pada Sanji.

"Haaahh.. syukurlah. Baiklah dok, apa sekarang kami sudah boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan." Dokter tersenyum dan mempersilakan mereka masuk ke ruangan.

"Makasih dok."

KREK

Sanji masuk ke ruangan untuk menghampiri Robin. Luffy yang mengekor dibelakang ikut masuk. Tapi Vivi tiba-tiba menariknya keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Hanya Sanji dan Robinlah yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Vivi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Luffy melirik tangan Vivi yang menahan kaosnya.

"Biarkan Sanji-kun & sensei berdua saja. Kau tidak usah ikut masuk."

"Yaaah. Tapi aku kan pengen ketemu sensei."

"Nanti saja. Yuk, pergi denganku saja." Vivi menarik Luffy meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah. Kau kenapa sih? Aku pengen ketemu sensei X(" Rengek Luffy meronta-ronta.

**.**

**.**

"Nyonya, kau kenapa tidurnya lama sekali?" Goda Sanji sambil duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Robin. Robin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau masih memanggilku 'nyonya' ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau ingin aku mencabut panggilan itu sekarang?"

"Kalau kau mau aku tidak keberatan." Robin tersenyum lembut ke arah Sanji.

"er.. baiklah. Kalau begitu mari berkenalan. Namaku Sanji. Dan kau?" Sanji menyodorkan tangannya ke depan Robin.

"Tsk. Aku Robin. Sanji, Senang bertemu denganmu." Robin menyalami tangan Sanji. Lalu merekapun tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah nyo… eh.. Robin. Kapan kau akan keluar dari sini?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti aku ingin secepatnya."

"Lalu… setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Sanji bertanya dengan nada berat

Robin hanya diam. Ia menerawang loteng. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu, dimana Zoro lebih membela Nami membuat Robin benar-benar sedih dan sakit hati. Perkawinan itu, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi di teruskan. Jadi, kenapa ia tidak mengambil jalan 'itu' saja? Ya, ia lebih baik memutuskannya sekarang, dari pada hatinya akan semakin sakit dan terus-terusan di lukai oleh suaminya itu.

"Sanji… aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Robin menatap Sanji dalam.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi dari kota ini."

Ucapan Robin barusan berhasil membuat bola mata Sanji terbelalak sangat besar.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin memulai hidup yang baru….. denganmu."

**.**

**.**

Dadan mendapat informasi kalau Robin sedang di rawat di Rumah sakit. Iapun khawatir dan langsung membesuk menantu satu-satunya itu.

KREK

Dadan membuka pintu ruangan. Luffy & Robin yang sedang bercanda tawa terdiam dan menoleh ke pintu.

"Ibu?" Robin membelalakkan matanya.

"Robin. Apa yang terjadi?" Dadan langsung berlari ke tempat tidur Robin dan memeluknya erat.

"Ibu?" Robin kaget melihat respon mertuanya itu. Bukankah terakhir kali mereka bertemu sang mertua sangat marah padanya karena mengetahui ia yang mandul?

Cukup lama memeluk, Dadanpun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Robin dalam.

"Robin, maaf ibu telah menyalahkanmu,nak. Ibu benar-benar khilaf. Waktu itu ibu emosi. Sungguh sebenarnya tidak ada sedikitpun niat di hati ini untuk membencimu. Ibu sungguh minta maaf." Dadan menangis di hadapan Robin.

"Ibu.. ibu.. tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa kok. Ibu tidak salah. Aku tahu, siapapun yang berada di posisi ibu pasti akan bersikap seperti itu. Tidak apa kok bu." Robin menegakkan tubuh mertuanya itu dan memeluknya.

Luffy yang melihat momen itu hanya diam menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti orang blo'on.

"Robin, apa benar Zoro yang telah membuatmu sakit seperti ini? Lihat.. kau sekarang jadi kurus sekali." Dadan mengamati seluruh tubuh menantunya itu.

"Dari mana ibu tahu?"

"Tentu saja ibu tahu. Saat ibu ke perusahaan, semua pegawai membicarakan hal itu. Ibu mendengar semuanya. Lihat saja si Zoro itu, ibu akan memberinya pelajaran."

"Sudahlah bu. Ibu tidak perlu melakukannya. Saat ini, ada satu hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan ibu. Untung saja ibu sudah datang duluan. Jadi aku bisa langsung mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa nak?" Dadan menatap Robin heran.

"Begini bu. Hari ini aku akan pulang dari sini. Tapi, hari ini juga adalah hari terakhir aku akan berada di kota ini. Karena aku akan meninggalkan kota ini malam ini juga."

"APA? Ro..Robin…. Kau… kau bercanda bukan? Ibu ini sudah tua, kenapa kau masih mempermainkan ibu?" Dadan berusaha mencerna ucapan Robin barusan hanyalah sebuah candaan belaka.

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bu. Aku serius. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak tahan bu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat sikap Zoro. Aku yakin ia akan selalu seperti itu. Ia tidak akan pernah kembali seperti Zoro yang dulu lagi. Aku yakin ia akan melukaiku lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan bu. Makanya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota ini. Aku ingin menempuh hidup baru. Maafkan aku bu." Robin terisak tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dadan hanya ternganga speechless.

"Robin… Jadi kau ingin berpisah dengan Zoro?"

"Ya bu. Aku ingin menceraikannya. Aku akan mengirim surat cerai padanya nanti. Dan sekarang, aku hanya ingin minta izin dan minta maaf padamu. Sungguh maafkanlah menantumu yang hina ini,bu." Robin menekurkan kepalanya kehadapan sang mertua.

Dadan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Butir-butir air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia meraba rambut Robin yang halus, lalu mengusap-usapnya seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya.

"Ibu mengerti nak. Kau tidak salah. Yang salah suamimu. Ibu mengerti perasaanmu. Dan ibu juga tidak ingin melihat kau menderita lagi. Jadi.. jika kau ingin pergi… pergilah nak." Suara Dadan mulai parau tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Ibu.." Robin memeluk mertuanya dengan sangat erat. Dadan balas memeluknya. Lalu merekapun menangis sejadinya merayakan pertemuan untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**.**

Nami termenung di depan jendela apartmentnya dalam sepi. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa, sejak kepergian Sanji, hidupnya menjadi begitu hampa dan membosankan. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan pria itu. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Sanji tidak akan muncul di depannya lagi. Karena tiada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka akan bertemu lagi. Nami mendengus. Ia membaringkan kepalanya ke atas lutut. Lalu menatap miring botol-botol bir yang sudah kosong di sampingnya.

Ting Tong

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara bel. Nami mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke pintu.

"_Siapa?_" Batinnya sembari bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu.

KREK

Nami membuka pintu dengan malas. Dan saat pintu sudah terbuka cukup lebar.

TADAAAAAAAA

Apa yang baru saja ia lihat serasa seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang baru saja ia pikirkan tadi sedang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Menatapnya dengan bola matanya yang indah. Yang berhasil membuat wanita berambut orange itu ternganga dan speechless.

"Aku hanya mampir untuk menjemput tasku." Sanji menatap Nami intens lalu segera berlalu ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang sudah terkemas di tas. Nami masih terdiam membatu di depan pintu. Sampai saat itu, setelah mengambil barang-barangnya kembali. Sanji melewati Nami dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi."

GREB

Sanji menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari tangan kanannya yang ditahan sesuatu. Belum sempat ia menoleh ke belakang, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah di dorong ke dinding dan terperangkap dalam sebuah ciuman hangat dari Nami. Nami menutup matanya dan sedikit menjinjit melumat bibir Sanji yang beraromakan daun tembakau. Sedangkan Sanji membelalakkan matanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kaget akibat sikap agresif wanita itu.

BRUKK

Segera saja Sanji mendorong tubuh Nami menjauh darinya. Sehingga ciuman merekapun terlepas. Nami ngos-ngosan menatap Sanji dengan wajah innocentnya. Sedangkan Sanji menutup mulutnya dengan lengan sembari menatap wanita itu shock.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mencoba menjadi anak buah yang baik bagi Zoro?" Tanya Nami tersenyum sinis.

Sanji hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Lalu ia pun langsung berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Nami hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung pria itu yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kakinya terasa lemas. Dan dalam hitungan beberapa detikpun ia ambruk dan menangis meraba bibirnya yang tadi telah lancang mencium bibir Sanji.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku sungguh bodoh.." Nami menggeram dan menangis pilu.

**.**

**.**

Sanji kembali ke rumah sakit menjemput Robin. Lalu mengantarnya ke rumah untuk menjemput barang-barang.

CIIIIIITTTTT

Sanji menghentikan mobil di depan gerbang rumah. Robinpun langsung turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Robin ke dalam, Sanji mendapat telepon dari Vivi.

"Sanji-kun, kami sudah stay di bandara. Ayo cepat. Kalian harus take off sejam lagi."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sekarang kami sudah di rumah Robin kok. Sebentar lagi kami ke bandara."

"Oh.. baiklah. Kalau begitu kami tunggu di sini ya."

"Ya. Tuttutututut"

Sanji menutup telepon. Lalu ia menatap Robin yang sedang masuk ke dalam rumah dari jendela mobil.

"_Tidak kusangka hari seperti ini akan datang juga_." Batin Sanji terseyum pahit.

**.**

**.**

KREEKK

Robin masuk ke dalam rumah. Semua pelayannya terbelalak dan menatapnya heran.

"Nyonya." Kata para pelayan menghampiri Robin. Tapi Robin hanya diam dan tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Ia berlalu ke lantai 2 dengan dingin. Para pelayan yang melihatnya hanya terheran-heran dan saling pandang.

Robin sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kamar itu. Karena sebentar lagi dipastikan akan terjadi pertempuan lagi di kamar itu. Setelah cukup lama mengumpulkan oksigen, iapun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dan benar saja. Disana Zoro sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur. Robin menelan ludah. Pelan tapi pasti, ia mengeluarkan kopernya dari lemari dan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Tak lupa, ia memasukkan semua kotak perhiasan dan surat-menyurat miliknya ke koper. Zoro masih tertidur. Sedangkan Robin sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, Robin bersiap meninggalkan kamar. Tapi tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol figura yang terletak di atas meja hias.

PRANGG

Zoro langsung terbangun. Sedangkan Robin hanya terdiam menghentikan langkahnya.

"Robin? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ada apa dengan koper-koper itu?" Zoro mulai bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri ke hadapan istrinya.

"Aku ingin pergi." Robin menjawab dingin

"Tsk. Memangnya kau mau kemana huh?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting aku akan pergi ke tempat dimana aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Tsk. Kau ingin menjauh dariku ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin memiliki suami brengsek seperti kau. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan di perlakukan seperti ini. Aku ingin cerai."

Zoro terdiam dan sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Cerai? Huh. Kau pikir aku takut. Baiklah. KITA AKAN BERCERAI!"

DEG

Seketika Robin merasa ratusan jarum tajam menusuk jantungnya sampai akhirnya jantung itu berhenti berdetak. Ia meraba dadanya. Entah kenapa, kata 'cerai' membuat pikirannya begitu kacau dan ganjil. Tapi Ia segera mengontrol diri dengan mengepal erat tangannya. Air mata yang tadi hendak berlabuh ke pipi ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan surat cerai itu. Dan Aku akan mengirimnya setelah aku meninggalkan kota ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu berselingkuh lagi. Kau sudah bisa menikahi wanita itu dan mendapatkan anak darinya. Maaf aku telah menjadi istrimu. Itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar di hidupku. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal. Dan… Semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

Dengan berat Robin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Tapi ia yakin Zoro tidak melihat air mata itu. Karena ia yang sudah memunggungi pria itu. Suasana di ruangan begitu sunyi sepi. Sehingga setiap langkah Robin begitu terdengar berarti dan jelas. Hatinya terasa begitu perih. Zoro tidak menahan kepergiannya sedikitpun. Robin makin yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Ya, inilah jalanku. Pernikahan ini sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Selamat tinggal suamiku. Rumahku. Memoryku_." Robin menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang hendak pecah. Sedangkan Zoro hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

TAP TAP TAP

"Nyonya… hiks." Para pelayan yang mengetahui kepergian Robin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedih mereka. Majikan yang selama ini mereka layani dengan senang hati harus pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan. Robin hanya menatap para pelayannya dengan intens. Seolah mengisyaratkan kalau ia meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik." Ucap Robin parau

"Nyonya…"

Robin tersenyum kecut. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki ke luar rumah. Tampak dari teras, Sanji menunggunya di depan mobil. Robin menghela nafas. Lalu ia menghampiri Sanji dan melemparkan senyuman palsu kepadanya. Sanji yang menyadari wanita itu baru saja menangis, hanya bisa diam menelan ludah.

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi?" Sanji bertanya sungkan

Robin terdiam sejenak. Ia mendongak menatap rumah berukuran besar yang berada di belakangnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Sanji dan mengangguk pasti.

"Ya, aku yakin."

**TBC**

Okeee, akhirnya chapter 5nya kelar juga. Yohoooo

Ceritanya makin OOC dan Gaje, tapi harap maklum dengan otak pas-pasan author amatiran ini ^^v. *Kalo teman2 ane tahu ane buat cerita yg termasuk mewek gini, bisa jatuh harga diri ane. Secara preman getoh, tapi suka bikin cerita mewek. Ya, namanya juga suka begadang. Malam2 gak ada kerjaan, ane bikin cerita ini aja. Terinspirasi dari cerpen sahabat ane yang telah pergi menghilang di telan bumi. Tapi ceritanya masih beda jauh. Intinya aja yg sama. Istri mandul, suami nikah lagi. *Curcol mulu*.

Semoga bisa tetap dimengerti ama kata-katanya yang ancur dan baku ini ya,minna-saaaan~. Dan jangan lupa kritik & saran a.k.a REVIEWnya. Yohoohoho

**Sesi balas review,**

**Hana Suzuran benarkah? wah, syukurlah kalo ada kemajuan. haha**

**hoooo jadi adu jontosnya kudu ditambah nih? oke, tunggu aja kedatangannya suzu~ hahay**

**Silent reader hahay, oke mas brooo ane lanjuuuuttt**

**blobol hai blobol. gno probleeeem. yg penting ada juga saatnya dirimu meripiuw fic ini. hahay**

**nih udah update lagiiii**

**Sana Kobayashi wah, makasih udh suka fic ane ini ya say. terharu (*o*). Requestnya akan diusahain kq. lagian ane emg rencana begitu. hehe**

**Nadine hahaha**

**sabar nad.. sabar...**

**Su-chan huaahahhaaahaaa**

**terimakasih atas saranmu suzu-chaaaannn... ane sgt menghargainya. smuga next time bisa be better lah. tpi kayaknya utk yg chap ini bklan lebih ancur deh. maklum, ane nggak nyempet edit. yohohohoho**

**Moist-san yohoooo**

**fla-san datang beri semangat mulu, ane jadi makin berapi2 ngelanjutinnya ^^ *Padahal nanti malasnya datang lagi* makasih ya moist-saaaaaannnnn  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaaaaa Minnaaaaaaa

Wokee. **Chapter 6** Update. Dan mau bilang, chapter ini juga panjang bgt (ada 15 halaman di ). hoho *Kudu sabar terus yap bacanya*.

Oea, tentang rating yang berubah menjadi 'M' ini. Minna jangan khawatir, disini nggak ada Lemon kok. Paling jauh Cuma raba-rabaan n ciuman. Hehe. No lemon.

Ya.. seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Oke~ oke~ harap semuanya bisa bahagia membaca fic RuTang (Rumah Tangga) ane ini. *Padahal mungkin akan menimbulkan kekesalan tingkat akut pada Zoro*. Tapi ini hanya Fiction kok. Take it easy. ^-^ Yohohoo

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar lagi, ayo kita langsung ke TKP saja. Tapi sebelumnya, Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**STRONG HEART : FEEL OF LOSS**

**.**

Zoro berjalan pelan ke depan jendela kamarnya. Ia menyibakkan sedikit kain gorden yang menutupi jendela. Dan tampaklah Robin sedang berjalan menghampiri sang mantan Bodyguard yang sedang menunggu di depan mobil. Mereka tampak berbicara sejenak. Setelah wanita berambut raven itu mengangguk, Sanji membukakan pintu mobil. Robinpun masuk dengan sungkan.

BLAM

Sanji kembali menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke pintu tempat kemudi. Ia hendak membuka pintu, tapi urung saat ia menyadari Zoro yang sedang menatap mereka dari jendela kamar. Sanji tersenyum sinis. Seolah sedang menantang Zoro dan mengejeknya yang telah melepas sang istri begitu saja. Zoro membelalakkan matanya. Pertanyaan kenapa sang bodyguard menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu membuatnya speechless tak dapat berucap. Segera saja ia menutup kembali gorden itu dan berbalik hendak melanjutkan tidur. Sanji yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. Lalu iapun masuk kedalam mobil dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah itu.

Robin yang duduk di belakang hanya menekurkan kepala. Ia tidak sanggup menatap rumah itu lagi. Entah kenapa, kalau menatap rumah itu. Perasaan 'tidak ingin pergi' menggerogoti dirinya. Ia terus menahan diri. Menggigit bibir bawah dan mengepal erat tangannya. Sanji yang melihat dari spion depan menghela nafas.

"Kau harus kuat Robin."

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di Bandara. Sanji dan Robin langsung bertemu dengan Luffy dan Vivi yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Luffy membantu Sanji membawakan barang-barang Robin yang bisa dikategorikan 'tidak banyak'. Sedangkan Robin berjalan di depan bersama Vivi. Mereka menghampiri papan jadwal penerbangan dan mengamatinya seksama.

"Se…sensei. apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Robin menatap Vivi yang sedang berdiri sampingnya. Melihat wajah gadis itu yang ditekuk seolah segan melontarkan pertanyaan barusan, Ia mengacak-acak rambut murid yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya itu dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja. Sensei kan sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota ini. Jadi kau jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi. Bukankah kau sudah janji untuk merelakan kepergian sensei?"

"Y…ya. Gomena. Tapi… tapi aku takut aku akan kesepian kalau tidak ada sensei lagi."

"Hei. Kau harus kuat,Vivi-chan. Kau kan punya Luffy." Robin menepuk pundak Vivi sembari melirik Luffy yang sibuk menyantap roti di dekat Sanji.

"A..apa? Sensei. Kau jangan bercanda. Dia itu tidak bisa diandalkan. Liat saja itu. Kerjanya hanya makan. Dia itu bodoh. Kurus. Dekil. Selebor. Du…"

"Hwei vweivi. Akwo dwenguar lhoww. (Hei Vivi. Aku dengar lho!)" Kata Luffy melirik Vivi kalem. Vivi hanya terdiam dan menekur menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Robin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Jangan malu Vivi-chan. Sensei sudah tahu perasaanmu kok. Kau menyukainya,bukan?"

"Sensei!" Kali ini wajah dan kuping Vivi makin memerah.

"Fufufu. Kau tidak perlu memendam perasaanmu lagi. Ungkapkanlah perasaanmu padanya."

"Tapi sensei. Dia tidak akan mengerti. Dia itu tidak peka."

"Vivi-chan. Jangan menyerah sebelum kau mencobanya. Luffy adalah anak yang baik. Dia sangat cocok denganmu. Sensei tidak ingin kau mendapatkan lelaki yang salah. Sensei tidak ingin melihat nasibmu sama seperti sensei. Jadi jangan menyerah."

"Sensei…" Vivi menatap senseinya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak sanggup menahan perasaan kagum kepada sang guru yang tegar itu, Vivipun memeluk Robin dengan sangat erat. Ia menangis di pundak Robin dengan sejadinya. Robinpun tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia balas memeluk Vivi dan menangis bersamanya. Sanji & Luffy yang melihat momen indah itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Selamat tinggal sensei. Selamat tinggal. Hiks. Berjanjilah.. disana kau harus bahagia. Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan menangis lagi. Huaaaaaa." Vivi terus menangis dipelukan Robin.

"Ya Vivi. Sensei janji. Sensei janji."

Cukup lama berpelukan. Robinpun melepaskan pelukannya kepada Vivi. Ia kembali mengacak-acak rambut Vivi dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Belajar yang rajin ya. Jangan keluyuran lagi."

"Ya sensei. Tentu saja." Vivi membersihkan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aduh aduh. Sensei, kenapa aku dilupain aja?" Celetuk Luffy berdiri di depan Robin.

"Fufufu. Ya, kau juga Luffy. Belajarlah yang rajin. Jangan Lola lagi."

"Ah sensei. Begini-begini nanti aku akan jadi Presiden tahu!"

"Tsk. Pede sekali kau ini!" Vivi menempeleng kepala Luffy.

"HEI VIVI! JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU YA!"

"Lagian siapa suruh kau bermimpi setinggi itu?"

"UKH. INI TIDAK MIMPI TAHU! INI AKAN JADI KENYATAAN!"

"Tidak mungkin."

"VIVI! KAU TI…"

"Hei hei hei. Sudahlah. Sampai kapan kalian akan terus bertengkar seperti ini? Kami harus segera check in ke counter maskapai." Sanji menengahi pertengkaran ke-2 bocah itu.

"HUH!" Luffy dan Vivi berpaling muka satu sama lain. Robin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Hei Sanji. Disana, kau harus menjaga sensei ya. Jangan sampai membuatnya sedih. Karena sensei adalah guru terbaik kami. Kau harus janji itu." Kata Luffy kepada Sanji. Sanji yang sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata bijak dari mulut Luffy (yang hampir tidak pernah terucap) membelalakkan matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begitu hah?" Vivi menggoda Luffy

"Hei. Mau mencari gara-gara lagi ya?"

"Memangnya aku takut?"

"Kau…"

Dan sejadilah mereka bercekcok mulut lagi. Sanji dan Robin hanya sweat drop.

"Oi oi oi. Sudahlah. Kami benar-benar harus pergi. Luffy, mobilnya ku titip padamu ya." Sanji memberikan kunci mobil ke tangan Luffy.

"Shishishi. Beresss." Luffy tertawa lebar sembari mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Huaaaah. Memangnya Luffy bisa nyetir?" Protes Vivi

"Tentu aku bisa. Aku kan dulu pernah diajarin Sanji. Ya kan San?"

"Yayaya."

"Shishishi. Baiklah. Sanji-kun, jangan melanggar janji tadi ya." Bisik Luffy.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu. Kau jangan cemas." Sanji menyulut ujung rokoknya. Luffy tersenyum cemerlang.

"Shishishi. Baiklah. Dengan begitu kami sudah bisa merelakan kepergian sensei. Sensei, Bahagialah disana. Dengan begitu, kamipun bisa ikut bahagia disini."

Robin hanya tersenyum.

"I'll try,guys."

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Tapi Zoro tidak kunjung bisa menutup matanya. Entah kenapa, Kejadian tadi sore terus terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Robin sudah pergi. Pergi bersama Sanji. Laki-laki yang mencintainya. Bukankah dengan begitu Robin akan bahagia? Dari pada hidup dengannya yang sekarang cintanya sudah memudar?

Zoro mendengus. Ia gusar dan berguling-guling di tempat tidur. Aneh memang. Robin yang biasanya tidur di sebelahnya kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Aroma bunga violet khas Robin kini juga sudah tidak terbau lagi. Zoro mengacak-acak rambut hijaunya.

"Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar.

BLAM

**.**

**.**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Zoro masuk ke bar Blueno yang malam ini terlihat lumayan sepi. Shakky yang sedang mengelap meja menoleh ke pintu bar saat menyadari seseorang masuk ke barnya. Menyadari orang itu adalah Zoro, Shakky hanya mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Zoro duduk di meja bartender. Ia meminta sebotol bir ke Shakky. Dengan dingin, Shakky menyodorkan bir itu ke depannya. Zoropun langsung meneguknya. Seperti biasa. Hanya dengan satu kali tegukan.

TEK

Seisi bir itu habis diteguknya. Zoro mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan. Lalu ia tertegun menatap botol bir yang sudah kosong di meja. Entah kenapa. Ia merasa Nasibnya kini tidak ada bedanya dengan botol itu. Kosong. Tidak ada gunanya lagi.

"Apa sekarang kau merindukannya?"

Zoro mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menatap Shakky heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia sudah pergi,kan? Bagaimana rasanya kalau kau yang ditinggalkan? Apakah sakit?"

BRAAK

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Zoro menarik krah baju Shakky. Shakky hanya tersenyum sinis dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Istrimu sudah pergi dari kota ini,bukan? Ia memintamu untuk menceraikannya. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru di tempat lain. Dan ingin bahagia tanpamu. Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah kau sedih? Apa sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Kau… kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tsk. Istrimu datang ke sini beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia mabuk berat dan mengatakan semua unek-uneknya padaku. Ia bilang ia sangat membencimu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ia juga mencintaimu. Tsk. Walaupun kau selingkuh begitu. Ia masih bisa menerima. Setiap malam ia selalu menunggu kepulanganmu. Tapi kau sangat jarang pulang. Bahkan walaupun kau pulang, tengah malam kau masih sempat telpon-telponan dengan wanita lain. Tidak kusangka zaman sekarang masih ada wanita setegar itu. Dan bodoh sekali ia mendapatkan laki-laki brengsek seperti kau."

"…" Zoro hanya terdiam dan menekurkan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan krah baju Shakky dan kembali terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Wanita itu…" Zoro menggertakkan giginya.

"Terlebih setelah mengetahui kau memberikan bodyguardnya untuk wanita simpananmu, hatinya bertambah hancur. Tapi mengingat keingananmu akan seorang anak. Ia memang sudah memilih untuk menceraikanmu saja. Agar nanti kau bisa menikah dengan wanita simpananmu dan bisa memiliki anak darinya."

Shakky menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Zoro masih terdiam mengimang-imangi perkataan Shakky barusan. Ulasan Shakky barusan jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa Robin rela cerai darinya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri?

"Sekarang tidak bisa dipungkuri,bukan? Kau menyesal." Tuding Shakky

Zoro hanya mendengus. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Sampai saat itu,

BRAAK

Zoro bangkit dan menaruh uangnya ke atas meja. Lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan bar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal." Katanya sembari meninggalkan bar.

Shakky hanya tersenyum sinis.

"_Dasar keras kepala."_

**.**

**.**

Tampak Nami sedang merenung di depan jendela kamarnya. Malam sudah terlalu larut. Tapi ia masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Sedari tadi, pikirannya terus dibayang-bayangi oleh kejadian tadi sore. Dimana Ia dengan beraninya mencium paksa Sanji?

Nami menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Aroma tembakau. Ia merasa aroma itu masih melekat di bibirnya. Ingin sekali ia memeluk si pemilik aroma itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Ting Tong

Terdengarlah bunyi bel apartmentnya. Nami melirik ke pintu sejenak. Lalu bangkit dan berjalan gontai menghampiri pintu.

KREK

Baru saja Nami membuka pintu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah di dorong oleh sebuah tubuh kekar yang tampak haus kepuasan.

BRUUK

Nami terjatuh ke lantai dengan pria itu di atasnya. Tepatnya menindihnya. Pria itu mencium paksa Nami dengan posisi masih berada di atas tubuh wanita itu. Nami yang kaget memejamkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh pria itu sekuat tenaga.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

BRUUK

Nami mendorong pria itu jauh darinya. Lalu Iapun langsung bangkit dan duduk dengan ngos-ngosan. Pria itu juga ngos-ngosan. Ia menatap Nami dalam. Sangat dalam. Sehingga yang ditatap tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bola mata pria itu.

"Zoro… kau kenapa?" Nami menatap pria berambut hijau di depannya shock. Zoro hanya mendengus. Ia bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan ke depan jendela apartement. Nami hanya diam melihat sikap pacarnya itu.

"Aku ingin menginap disini!"

"Tapi Zoro.. wajahmu.. kenapa begitu kacau? Apa kau mabuk?" Nami menghampiri Zoro dan berdiri di belakangnya ikut menatap ke luar jendela.

Zoro lagi-lagi mendengus. Ia berbalik kehadapan Nami. Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan mata intens. Nami balas menatapnya intens. Sinar rembulan menyinari ke-2 sejoli yang sedang terhanyut perasaan itu. Zoro mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Nami. Dibelainya wajah mulus itu. Nami merespon dengan memejamkan matanya dan ikut membelai tangan Zoro yang membelai pipinya. Melihat respon 'baik' wanita itu, Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya hendak menciumnya. Namun, tiba-tiba selintas wajah Nami berubah menjadi wajah Robin. Zoro yang kaget langsung melepas tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Nami yang tidak merasakan 'sentuhan lembut' pria itu membuka matanya.

"Zoro.. kau kenapa lagi?"

Zoro hanya terdiam. Ia membelalakkan matanya menatap shock wanita di depannya. Wanita itu Nami,bukan? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi Robin? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Robin muncul di benaknya? Bukankah mereka sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah? Untuk selamanya. Hanya tinggal menandatangani surat cerai,bukan?. Dengan begitu mereka akan berakhir. Bukankah sekarang Zoro akan segera bebas. Tapi kenapa wajah Robin kembali mendatanginya?

Nami menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh bahu Zoro. Tapi spontan Zoro mundur dan menjauhinya.

"Zoro… kau kenapa?" Nami terlihat kecewa.

Zoro mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia terlihat makin kacau. Nami hanya diam menatapnya heran.

"_Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan_?" Batin Zoro panic

**.**

**.**

KREK

Seorang pria paruh baya membukakan pintu apartement yang lumayan luas untuk Robin. Lalu ia masuk ke apartement itu diikuti Robin dibelakangnya.

"Apartment ini terdiri dari 2 buah kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah dan ruang makan. Sekarang tempatnya memang masih kotor. Karena tempat ini sudah beberapa bulan ditinggalkan. Tapi semua fasilitas disini masih bagus dan dapat di gunakan. Semoga anda bisa rileks tinggal disini. Dan mulai sekarang, ku percayakan tempat ini pada anda."

Pria yang biasa dipanggil Pell itu menyodorkan beberapa buah kunci kepada Robin. Lalu ia membungkuk 90 derajat ke depan wanita itu mengisyaratkan bahwa jual-beli apartment itu sudah syah dilakukan. Robin balas menunduk dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ya, Terimakasih Tuan Pell."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu nona Robin."

"Baiklah."

Pellpun berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Robin hanya menghela nafas. Ia kembali menatap apartement barunya itu seksama. Lalu ia duduk di sofa yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Hmm… sepertinya aku harus memulai membersihkan tempat ini." Kata Robin mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba.

TUKK

"Ya, sepertinya memang harus mulai dibersihkan." Timbrung Sanji yang baru datang dengan sejumlah koper di depannya. Robin menoleh ke sumber suara. Begitu menyadari orang yang baru saja merespon ucapannya adalah Sanji, Robin tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali. Istirahatlah. Biar aku bersihkan tempat ini dulu."

"Hei Robin, jangan bercanda. Mana bisa aku istirahat sedangkan seorang wanita sedang bekerja? Memangnya aku mandor? Hahaha Kau saja yang istirahat, biar aku yang membersihkan."

"Tapi Sanji…."

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja! Serahkan semua padaku." Sanji mengabaikan Robin dan mengangkat koper-koper itu ke dalam ruangan. Robin yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya tersenyum kagum menatap punggung pria berambut kuning itu.

"Huah~ Kalau begitu apa boleh buat? Kita bekerja bersama." Robin merebut sebuah koper ditangan Sanji dan langsung membawanya ke kamarnya. Sanji yang melihat semangat wanita itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." Kata Sanji kepada Robin yang di depannya. Robin hanya tertawa geli dan mencibirinya.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Apartment Robin juga sudah bersih dan terlihat rapi. Bahkan ia dan Sanji juga sudah membeli sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartmentnya. Ya.. uang untuk membeli restoran dan aparment itu adalah uang yang selama ini mereka tabung. Bahkan uang mereka masih tersisa banyak untuk membeli perlengkapan yang lainnya. Mereka menamai restoran itu dengan nama "Baratie". Sanji sekarang bertugas sebagai koki utama sekaligus direktur restoran itu. Hal ini dikarenakan oleh Robin yang baru mengetahui bakat terpendam Sanji. Dimana sebenarnya ia sangat pandai memasak. Dan dulu sebelum menjadi Boduguardnya, ternyata Sanji adalah seorang koki di sebuah restoran terkenal di Jepang. Karena itulah ide untuk membuka restoran itu muncul dibenaknya dan menjadikan Sanji sebagai koki utamanya. Walau restoran itu baru dibuka, tapi pelanggannya sudah terbilang banyak dan ramai. Ya, hal ini didukung oleh masakan di restoran itu yang tergolong murah padahal tempatnya mewah, pelayanan yang baik dan memuaskan, serta koki utamanya yang sangat ramah dan tampan seperti Sanji.

Sesekali, Robin akan datang ke restoran dan mengawasi keadaan restoran yang saat ini dipegang oleh Sanji. Ya, walaupun ia sebenarnya adalah direktur utama restoran itu, tapi Robin sangat mempercayai Sanji. Dan hal ini memang adalah sebuah keputusan yang benar. Karena Sanji bisa mengelola restoran itu dengan baik. Kini Sanji tinggal di restoran itu. Bersama Tuan Zeff, si kakek tua yang merupakan Master Chief yang sangat terkenal. Zeff ditemukan Sanji saat ia mencoba bunuh diri karena bangkrut. Karena mengetahui keahlian memasak Zeff, serta kasihan melihat nasibnya yang luntang-lantung. Sanji mengajak Zeff untuk menjadi koki dan manajer di Baratie. Dan benar saja, ternyata keputusan untuk mengajak gabung pria yang bangkrut karena difitnah itu membuahkan hasil yang sempurna. Restoran yang mereka kelola maju keras.

Sementara Sanji mengelola restoran. Robin yang tidak suka berdiam diri di rumah mencari pekerjaan. Karena memiliki nilai yang sangat memuaskan dan pengalaman kerja yang bagus, Robinpun memutuskan untuk melamar menjadi dosen saja. Dan benar saja, dengan mudah ia diangkat menjadi Dosen di sebuah universitas swasta yang lumayan terkenal di kota itu. Dan untuk merayakan pekerjaan barunya itu, Sanji mengadakan pesta di Baratie. Semua pelanggan dan pelayan di restoran disuguhkan masakan gratis buatan Sanji. Hal ini membuat suasana di restoran begitu ramai dan menyenangkan. Semuanya mengucapkan selamat kepada Robin. Robin yang sangat senangpun berterimakasih kepada Sanji.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Di Jepang. Tepatnya di apartment Nami. Tampak Zoro sedang tertidur dengan kondisi kusut. Entah kenapa, sejak kepergian Robin, Zoro terlihat tidak terkendali. Ia sering merenung dan marah-marah kepada Nami. Nami yang tergolong 'wanita keras'pun tidak mau menerima begitu saja. Sehingga tidak jarang mereka terlibat di pertengkaran yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Nami merasa Zoro mulai kehilangan istrinya. Zoro terlihat mulai menyesalinya. Hal ini dapat dibuktikan dengan Zoro yang sering melamun, ia bahkan juga sering menggigau dan menyebut-nyebut nama 'Robin'. Bahkan ia jarang menginap di apartment Nami. Walaupun terkadang menginap, mereka hanya tidur bersama. Tidak melakukan hal lainnya. Dan hal yang paling membuat Nami shock adalah, foto di dompet Zoro. Dimana ia dan Robin sedang tertawa bahagia bersama di depan sebuah pantai yang entah dimana tempatnya.

Hal ini terkadang membuat Nami jealous. Ya.. bisa dibilang Nami sebenarnya juga merindukan Sanji. Tidak jarang ia juga ikut merenung memikirkan pria itu. Bahkan, Diam-diam ia menyuruh orang untuk mencari keberadaan Sanji. Ya… walaupun hal ini belum membuahkan hasil. Tapi Nami terus menunggu kabar baik dari orang itu. Mengetahui Sanji yang kini bersama Robin, Nami semakin merasa iri kepada Robin yang dicintai oleh 2 lelaki yang juga ia cintai.

Zzzzt Zzzzt Zzzzt

Terdengarlah bunyi handphone Zoro. Nami bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil HP itu hendak mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menelpon.

"_Ayah?_" Batin Nami shock saat melihat nama si penelpon itu adalah 'Ayah'. Selama ini Nami hanya mengetahui keberadaan ibu Zoro. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ayah Zoro masih hidup. Ia melirik ke arah Zoro yang masih tertidur lelap disebelahnya. Wajah pria itu terlihat polos saat tertidur. Ia juga terlihat letih. Mungkin ini disebabkan karena ia yang akhir-akhir ini sering lembur. Perasaan tidak tega membangunkan pria berambut hijau itupun menguasai pikirannya. Tapi tentu saja ia harus membangunkan Zoro. Karena telpon itu terlihat sangat penting dan wajib di jawab. Walau ragu, akhirnya Namipun membangunkan Zoro.

"Zoro… Zoro…"

"Ng?" Zoro memperbaiki tidurnya.

"Ini…. Ayahmu menelpon."

Seketika, mendengar kata 'ayah'. Zoropun langsung membuka matanya dan merebut HP yang ada di tangan Nami.

"Ayah?"

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Apakah ceritanya berjalan terlalu cepat? Ku rasa iya. Habis, aku nggak sabar membahagiakan istriku Robin sih. #Ditampar Zoro.**

**Maafkanlah author nan pemalas ini. Ya, akhir-akhir ini ane sering hang out bareng temen. Jarang idupin computer. Semoga ceritanya nggak ngelonjak jauh2 amat ya. Dan harap dimaklumi ke-OOC-an dan kata2 tdk baku dlm cerita ini. Hehe ^^v**

**Review jika anda berkenan.**

**Sesi Balas Review,**

**Ararancha Hai Ara-chan (?), arigatou ya udh mampir dan bahkan memuji ane. *Ngaku2*. Semoga ntar cerita ane tidak lari jauh ya. Habis sering mengada-ada di akhirnya sih. Hehe. Ya, harap tinjauannya ya. Jangan malu menyampaikan Kritik dan saran untuk saya. Hehe ^^**

**Moist-fla aduuuhhh, jangan panggil ane preman lah. Namanya juga menikmati masa-masa SMA. Tentu harus begini dong. Hoho *Jangan ditiru*. Apa? Jadi sekarang Royaltinya juga kudu dibagi? Oke, ntar ku kirim ke rekeningmu. Wkwkwk oya, btw kamu mw req anime apa? ane takut ntar ane nggak tahu karakter asli tokohnya. yg ada ntar jadi garing. hehe  
><strong>

**Sugar Princess Su-chaaaan, ane datang membawakan chapter 6 kepadamuuuu**

**Maya Apa? LuVi di cerita tersendiri? Hmm… akan kuusahakan Maya-chwuaaaaan~ Tapi sebenarnya aku masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan sifat Vivi sih. Jadi ku perdalam dulu ya. Maklum, ane memang tidak tahu pasti perasaan wanita itu bagaimana. Ini saja ; untuk cerita ini, ane interview adik dulu buat mastiin cewek itu sukanya ngapain aja. Hahaha #Curcol **

**Aquilla Hahahaha si Nadine jadi bingung sendiri. Tenang Nadine-chuaaann, nanti ane akan memberikan solusinya untuk cinta Zorbin & SanNa. Zehahahaha *Sok pakar***

**n Jiah. Udah ketebak. Ya, ane memang selalu suka Happy Ending kalau lagi senang. Hoho #Apadah**


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaaaaaaaaa Minnaaaaaaa ane balik dengan sangat cepaaaaaaatttttt

Wokee. **Chapter 7** Update. Dan mau bilang, chapter ini juga panjang bgt (ada 11 halaman di ). hoho *Kudu sabar terus yap bacanya*.

Oea, tentang rating yang berubah menjadi 'T' lagi. Minna pasti kesal. Authornya PLIN PLAN? Ep, maaf yak. Tapi memang itulah request dari teman2ku.

Ya.. seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Oke~ oke~ harap semuanya bisa bahagia membaca fic RuTang (Rumah Tangga) ane ini. *Padahal mungkin akan menimbulkan kekesalan tingkat akut pada Zoro*. Tapi ini hanya Fiction kok. Take it easy. ^-^ Yohohoo

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar lagi, ayo kita langsung ke TKP saja. Tapi sebelumnya, Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**STRONG HEART : ROBIN'S DECISION**

**.**

"Ayah?" Zoro tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya saat mendapat telepon dari sang ayah yang sudah lama tidak menghubunginya.

"Sekarang juga datang ke rumah! Tut Tut Tut."

Belum sempat Zoro menjawab, teleponpun sudah di putus duluan.

"Zoro… ada apa?" Nami meraba bahu Zoro yang terlihat shock. Tapi Zoro segera bangkit dan membenahi dirinya. Nami yang melihat sikap kekasihnya yang tergesa-gesa itu hanya bisa diam menatapnya heran.

"Zoro, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Nami memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Zoro yang sibuk mengikat tali sepatu kulitnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Yang penting aku harus pergi secepatnya. Aku pergi dulu!" Setelah memastikan tali sepatunya sudah di ikat rapi, Zoropun langsung berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Nami yang sedari tadi mati penasaran hanya bisa mendengus.

"_Tidak seperti biasanya dia tergesa-gesa seperti itu! Ada apa ya?"_

**.**

**.**

Sepulangnya mengajar, Robin singgah ke Baratie. Kedatangannyapun disambut hangat oleh pelayan di sana.

"Selamat siang Robin."

"Ya. Siang Zeff." Robin melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepada si kakek tua Zeff.

"Kau pasti sedang mencari Sanji ya?" Zeff mencoba menggoda Robin. Yang digoda hanya tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tadi dia menelponku. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus di bicarakan."

"Huah. Kalian ini kenapa sih? Setiap ketemu pasti bawaannya serius. Cobalah sekali-sekali untuk tidak membahas urusan pekerjaan. Bersantailah. Kapan lagi kalian akan berkemba…"

"Oi Zeff. Kau ini banyak omong sekali!" Tiba-tiba Sanji datang dan menempeleng kepala kakek tua bangka itu. Robin yang melihat Sanji melambai ke arahnya.

"Hei Sanji. Begini-begini aku adalah orang tua tahu! Jadi lebih sopanlah kepadaku sedikit!" Protes Zeff

"Hahahaha. Yayaya, makanya kau berlakulah seperti orang tua. Jangan menganggap dirimu itu masih remaja saja."

"Huah! Susah ngomong ama orang seperti kau. Aku kembali ke dapur dulu." Zeffpun langsung berlalu ke dapur meninggalkan Sanji dan Robin berduaan.

"Sanji."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini? Ada masalah apa?"

Sanji menghela nafas. Ia menatap Robin dalam. Lalu mengajak wanita itu untuk duduk di kursi guna menjelaskannya.

"Begini.. beberapa waktu lalu kau kan menyuruhku mengurus surat ceraimu…"

"Ya, Lalu?" Robin mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Sekarang surat cerai itu sudah selesai. Apa kau yakin akan mengirimnya ke Zoro?"

Seketika setelah mendengar ucapan Sanji barusan, Robin langsung terdiam membisu. Ia hanya menatap kosong pria berambut kuning yang sedang duduk di depannya itu. Surat cerai. Benarkah ia akan mengirimkan surat itu kepada suaminya? Kalau surat itu dikirim dan Zoro menandatanganinya, maka hubungan mereka benar-benar akan berakhir,bukan? Apakah ini benar-benar adalah keputusan yang benar? Tapi untuk Robin yang sudah cukup lama memendam rasa kebencian kepada pria itu, keputusan ini terlihat memang benar adanya. Untuk apa lagi mempertahankan pria yang sudah tidak mencintainya? Untuk apa lagi mempertahankan pernikahan yang kalau diibaratkan sudah seperti telur yang retak? Yang siap mengeluarkan isinya dan merusak sarangnya? Dan tentunya untuk apa ia memulai hidup baru di tempat yang belum ia jamahi sebelumnya ini? Jawabannya hanya satu. Untuk melupakan pria itu. Meninggalkannya. Menjauhinya. Dan menghapusnya sebersih-bersihnya dari hatinya.

Robin mengepal erat tangannya. Ia memantapkan niatnya dan mengangguk mengisyaratkan ia akan melakukannya.

"Kirim surat itu secepatnya."

Sanji yang sudah menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Robin hanya menghela nafas. Ia mengeluarkan sehelai map dari koper mininya. Lalu menyodorkan map itu ke depan Robin.

"Kalau begitu kau tanda tangan dulu. Setelah itu, baru ku kirim ke Jepang."

Robin menatap map itu seksama. Diejanya judul surat yang berada di dalam map itu. Surat Cerai. Ya, ini surat cerai asli. Sungguh tidak disangka ia akan mendapatkan surat semacam ini. Ironis memang.

"Ini." Sanji menyodorkan pena ke tangan Robin. Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita berambut raven itu merebut pena dan menandatangani surat cerainya dengan cepat.

"Dengan begini sudah cukup,kan?" Robin tersenyum ke arah Sanji. Sanji hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

KREEK

Zoro membuka pintu rumah orang tuanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menerobos masuk. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat menyadari ada tamu yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya di ruang tamu.

"Zoro?" Dadan kaget melihat kedatangan anaknya. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan langsung menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Pergilah! Cepat. Suasana hati ayahmu sedang tidak baik."

"Tapi bu. Ayah yang menyuruhku datang."

"Sudahlah. Abaikan saja. Cepatlah pergi. Ia sedang emosi. Nanti kalian terlibat pertengkaran lagi."

"Ibu…"

"ZORO!"

Ucapan Zoro langsung terputus saat seseorang berteriak ke arahnya. Ia dan Dadan terlonjak kaget dan berbalik menatap ngeri pria bertubuh besar yang sedang berdiri kokoh di belakang mereka.

"Ayah?"

"Garp.. ku mohon jangan marah-marah. Di sini lagi ada tamu." Dadan mencoba meredakan emosi suaminya yang terbilang lagi meledak-ledak.

"TIDAK BISA! ANAK ITU…. KAU… KAU BENAR-BENAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

PLAK

Segera saja, Garp melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi kiri putra satu-satunya itu.

"GARP!" Dadan menarik tubuh suaminya yang hendak menghajar Zoro lagi.

"DASAR ANAK IDIOT! BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT PERUSAHAAN KITA TERBENGKALAI.! BAHKAN KAU JUGA MENINGGALKAN ISU DAN IMAGE YANG TIDAK BAIK UNTUK KELUARGA RORONOA! KAU BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR! KAU SIA-SIAKAN KEPERCAYAANKU! BAHKAN KAU JUGA BERSELINGKUH DAN MENCERAIKAN ISTRIMU! DASAR ANAK BEJAT!" Garp melawan barokade Dadan dan memukuli Zoro lagi. Zoro yang memang bersalah hanya menekur menerima pukulan dari ayahnya.

"GARP! HENTIKAN!" Dadan kembali menjauhkan tubuh suaminya dari anaknya.

"TIDAK AKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI! ANAK ITU… INILAH MASALAHNYA KALAU KAU TERLALU MEMANJAKANNYA! DIA JADI TIDAK TAHU DIRI! MELAKUKAN APA SAJA YANG IA INGINKAN TANPA MEMIKIRKAN DAMPAKNYA! INI KESALAHANMU,DADAN!" Kali ini Garp meluapkan emosinya ke istrinya sendiri. Dadan yang tidak terima dikatai seperti itu menggeram dan memukul suaminya.

"APA KAU BILANG? KENAPA KALI INI JADI AKU YANG DISALAHKAN? APA KAU MAU BERTENGKAR DENGANKU JUGA HAH?"

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU BALAS BERTERIAK KEPADAKU! APA SEKARANG KAU SUDAH MENJADI ISTRI YANG PEMBANGKANG HAH?"

"AKU BU…"

"AYAH! IBU! KUMOHON JANGAN BERTENGKAR! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF!"

"Zoro! Ini semua memang salahmu. Ibu sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi wanita itu. Tapi kau tetap bersikekeuh dengannya. Ini lah dampaknya sekarang. Wanita itu memberimu pengaruh yang buruk. Kau ini memang bodoh! BODOH!" Kali ini Dadan ikut memarahi Zoro. Garp yang kaget melihat perubahan sikap Dadan hanya nafas.

"Ibu. Ayah. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Hanya wanita itulah yang bisa membuatku lebih nyaman. Hanya dia yang saat ini bisa menghiburku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Oh. Baiklah. Kalau benar wanita itu bisa membuatmu nyaman, MULAI SEKARANG KAU HIDUPLAH DENGANNYA! JANGAN ANGGAP KAMI ORANG TUAMU LAGI. DAN JANGAN PERNAH BALIK LAGI KE RUMAH INI."

"I…Ibu?"

"DAN AKU AKAN MEMECATMU DARI JABATAN DIREKTUR! KAU.. MULAI SEKARANG BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA LAGI!" Garp menunjuk-nunjuk Zoro dengan pandangan meremehkan. Zoro yang shock mendengar ucapan itu membelalakkan matanya.

"AYAH! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? KALAU BUKAN AKU.. SIAPA LAGI YANG AKAN MENGURUS PERUSAHAAN? AKU ADALAH ANAKMU! ANAK SEMATA WAYANGMU! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" Zoro menggapai lengan ayahnya.

"TIDAK ADA DI DUNIA INI HAL YANG TIDAK BISA AKU LAKUKAN! WALAU TIDAK ADA KAU, AKU MASIH BISA MENGELOLA PERUSAHAAN-PERUSAHAANKU! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU LAGI!"

"AYAH!" Zoro menatap ayahnya berharap pria tua bangka itu akan mengubah keputusannya. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Garp tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Ibu.. tolong aku…" tak bisa membujuk ayahnya, Zoro memohon pada ibunya. Tapi Dadan hanya diam dan membuang muka seolah tidak ambil pusing.

"Baiklah. Jadi sekarang kalian ingin mencampakkanku? Baiklah… AKU AKAN PERGI!"

Tanpa pikir panjangpun, Zoro berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Ia melirik tamu yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu tadi. Sang tamu balas meliriknya. Cukup lama saling melempar Deathglare, Zoropun membanting pintu depan sangat keras.

BLAM

BRUUK

Seiring tertutupnya pintu, Dadan yang tak kuasa menahan diri terduduk di lantai sambil meraba dadanya yang sesak melihat prilaku anaknya barusan. Garp hanya terdiam sembari mengepal erat tangannya. Sedangkan si tamu yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa hanya mendengus.

"_Jadi dia anak tuan Garp yang akan kugantikan kedudukannya sebagai Direktur_?" Batin si tamu yang kerap dipanggil Ace.

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi, Nami merenung menatap pantai yang terpampang di luar jendela apartmentnya. Entah kenapa, bunyi deburan ombak pantai itu membuat hatinya begitu nyaman dan hangat. Hal yang hanya ia rasakan jika berada disamping Sanji. Tiada seorangpun yang membuatnya nyaman. Membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan membuatnya merasa bebas. Kecuali Sanji yang sudah mengetahui bagaimana dirinya yang asli.

Walaupun Nami juga mencintai Zoro. Tapi ia tidak bisa mendapatkan perasaan nyaman itu dengannya. Bersama Zoro hanyalah hal yang tabu. Yang tak dapat diperbincangkan dan disimpan di dalam hati. Cinta palsu. Ya, Bisa dikategorikan demikian. Selama ini, ia hanya meluapkan nafsu dengan Zoro. Tanpa cinta. Tanpa rasa. Bukankah hidupnya terasa begitu hampa tanpa 2 hal tersebut? Awalnya ia memang tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Tapi sejak mengenal Sanji. Rasa & Cinta sudah bagaikan air minum. Yang mana apabila ada nasi tetapi tidak ada minuman, semua tidaklah lengkap dan hampa. Kenyang memang. Tapi haus? Siapa manusia yang bisa menahan rasa haus di dunia ini? Bahkan jika disuruh memilih, kelaparan atau kehausan? Mungkin ia akan lebih memilih kelaparan.

"Huuuh~" Nami menghela nafas dan menempelkan dahinya ke kaca jendela yang bening itu. Setiap hembusan nafasnya membuat kaca yang bening itu berubah menjadi kabur. Nami mengulurkan telunjuknya ke kaca. Tanpa sadar ia menulis diatas kaca yang seperti ditutupi embun itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Sanji. Aku merindukanmu"

Kring Kring Kring

Nami sedikit kaget saat mendengar bunyi ponselnya yang lumayan keras. Ia segera kembali ke alam sadar dan langsung mencari ponselnya.

"Ya? Halo?"

"_Halo? Bos?"_

"Ya. Ini aku. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Nami menjawab telepon dengan nada jutek.

"_Bukan itu bos. Aku membawa kabar baik. Kau pasti akan senang mendengar.."_

"Sudahlah. Langsung ke topic saja. Jangan bertele-tele denganku."

"_Ah.. iya. Baiklah-baiklah. Begini, aku sudah tahu dimana keberadaan laki-laki bernama Sanji yang bos perintahkan itu."_

"APA?" Seketika Nami yang awalnya menjawab dengan tidak berekspresi langsung kaget dan senang bukan main. Sebuah senyuman lebarpun mengambang di wajahnya.

"Jadi… JADI KAU SUDAH MENEMUKAN SANJI?"

"_Ya bos! Dia itu sekarang tinggal di Hongkong. Dia adalah pemilik restoran terkenal di Chongbang. Nama restorannya Baratie. Ia juga menjabat sebagai koki utama di restoran itu. Sepertinya ia sangat kaya. Bagaimana bos? Aku hebat bukan?"_

"Yayaya. Lalu apa alamat lengkapnya?" Nami bertanya dengan terburu-buru.

"Eps. Maaf bos. Kau harus memberi bagianku dulu. Nanti baru ku kasih informasi lengkapnya."

Nami berdecak kesal.

"Iya iya. Aku tahu. Lagian aku tidak akan menipumu. Uang bukan masalah bagiku. Baiklah, sekarang juga kita bertemu. Aku akan membawakan uangmu. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa."

"Ya bos. Siiip~ Tut Tut Tut"

Setelah menutup telepon, Nami tersenyum lebar dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"_Sanji… akhirnya aku menemukanmu."_

**.**

**.**

"Vivi. Tidak lama lagi kita udah mau tamat SMA saja ya. Shishishi. Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Luffy mencoba mengajak Vivi yang sedari tadi terdiam untuk mengobrol.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu!" Vivi menggelengkan kepalanya lesu.

"Oi Vivi. Kenapa kau terlihat letih begitu? Lagi sakit ya?" Luffy memeriksa dahi Vivi dengan menempelkan dahinya sendiri.

"Ng…"

"GYAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

BUGH

Sebuah benjolan merahpun bersarang di atas kepala Luffy saat Vivi menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan 'cinta'.

"Hiiiii! SAKIT TAHU!" Sewot Luffy sembari mengusap-usap benjolan berasap di atas kepalanya. Vivi hanya mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini bersemu sangat merah.

"_Apa-apaan itu? Wajahnya… wajahnya dekat sekali_ X(" Vivi geregetan dan tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Hei Vivi!" Luffy menepuk bahu Vivi dari belakang. Yang spontan membuat bola mata Vivi hendak tanggal dari sarangnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vivi langsung lari bebiritan meninggalkan Luffy.

"Jiah! Kenapa lagi tuh orang? Dasar aneh! Ternyata aku jauh lebih normal darinya. SHISHISHI." Luffy membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Robin membuka pintu Apartmentnya dengan lesu. Lalu masuk dan langsung berlalu ke kamar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Dicobanya untuk memejamkan mata. Tapi tidak bisa. Kejadian tadi siang terus terbayang dibenaknya. Keputusan untuk cerai dari Zoro terus menghantui pikirannya. Perasaan menyesalpun terkadang menghantui hatinya. Tapi.. untuk apa di sesali? Harusnya ia sekarang senang. Masalah yang selama ini menerpa dirinya akan segera sirna. Bukankah itu adalah kabar baik?

Robin mendengus. Dicobanya kembali memejamkan mata. Tapi tidak bisa. Berapa kalipun dicoba, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Entah kenapa, setiap memejamkan mata. Ia akan membayangkan wajah Zoro. Padahal wajah itu adalah wajah yang sangat ia inginkan untuk hilang. Hilang selamanya. Menjauhi pikirannya. Tapi kenapa begitu susah?

"Huuuh!" Robin bangkit dari tidurnya. Diraihnya Handphone yang terletak di atas meja. Lalu dicobanya menghubungi Sanji.

"_Halo?"_ Terdengarlah suara gentle Sanji dari seberang sana.

"Sanji. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"_Tsk. Jadi maksudnya sekarang kau mengadu padaku?"_

"Begitulah." Robin mendengus dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"_Hmm… Bagaimana kalau berkeliling kota denganku?"_

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

"_Sepertinya tidak. Ayo cepat pergi."_

"_Hei. Untuk apa cepat-cepat? Kau kesini dulu dong. Masa aku yang harus kembali ke Baratie?"_

"_Tsk. Coba kau lihat dari jendela."_

"Apa? Jendela? Ah.. Jangan-jangan…" Robinpun langsung berlari ke depan jendela dan menyibakkan tirai yang menutupinya. Dan benar saja. Di depan apartmentnya, tampak Sanji sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil melambai-lambai dengan satu tangan memegang telepon di telinga.

"Fufufu. Jadi kau sudah berdiri di sana sedari tadi?"

"_Tidak juga. Ayo cepat kalau ingin pergi. Kalau nggak ku tinggal nih."_

Robin tersenyum geli.

"Iya. Iya. Aku kebawah segera. Tut Tut Tut."

**.**

**.**

Jalanan malam ini terlihat lumayan sepi dan tiada berpenghuni. Hal ini dikarenakan oleh waktu yang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Hanya beberapa mobil dan motor yang berlalu hilalang. Tapi dari semua kendaraan itu, terlihat sebuah mobil yang sangat mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Bukan karena bentuk atau warnanya. Tapi karena kecepatannya yang sangat kencang bagaikan petir *Alay dikit*.

BUUUUUMMMM

Zoro dengan wajah emosi menekan pedal gas sekencangnya. Yang membuat mobilnya menjadi begitu cepat dan sedikit tidak terkendali. Untung saja keadaan jalan raya saat ini begitu sepi, sehingga ia tidak susah-susah membanting stir untuk menghindari lawan.

Ya, beginilah Zoro. Setiap ada masalah ia akan menyelesaikannya dengan mengebut. Pikirannya sangat berkecamuk. Karena itulah ia memilih ngebut adalah jalan penghilang stresnya. Karena disaat mengebut ia hanya focus pada yang di depan. Lengah sedikit, nyawa taruhannya.

Ucapan ayah dan ibunya kemarin terus membayang di benaknya. Terlebih lagi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa semua kartu Kredit, ATM dan kartu-kartu lain miliknya sudah diblokir oleh sang ayah. Ia semakin pusing dan marah. Ia merasa dianak tirikan. Terlebih mengetahui siapa yang menggantikan jabatannya saat ini. Orang lain. Orang yang tidak ia kenal. Bernama Portgas D Ace. Orang kepercayaan ayahnya saat ini.

Sesampainya di depan Apartment Nami. Zoro memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu berjalan lesu menuju Apartment selingkuhannya yang berada di lantai 8 itu.

Ting Tong

Zoro memencet bel dengan malas. Tapi tiada jawaban sama sekali. Zoro mendengus. Dicobanya kembali memencet bel. Tapi nope. Hasilnya sama. Tiada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu. Akhirnya, karena kesal Zoro memutuskan memakai kunci duplikatnya.

CTEK

Ia berhasil membuka pintu. Ia melangkahkan kaki pelan ke dalam ruangan. Berharap disana Nami akan menyambut kedatangannya. Siapa tahu Nami sedang membuatkan sebuah kejutan untuknya. Tapi salah. Ruangan itu tiada berpenghuni. Nami benar-benar tidak ada. Zoro memeriksa ke semua ruangan. Dan betapa mengagetkan, saat ia membuka pintu kamar. Tampaklah pintu lemari sudah terbuka. Kain-kain di lemari tidak ada lagi. Koper besar yang terletak di kepala lemari juga tidak ada lagi. Zoro membelalakkan matanya. Kaget memang. Sangat kaget.

"Nami? NAMI?" Zoro mencoba meneriaki nama wanita itu, berharap apa yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah kenyataan. Tidak mungkin Nami pergi. Pergi disaat hidupnya sedang kacau begini.

"NAMI!"

Tetap tiada sahutan. Zoro terduduk lesu di atas tempat tidur. Pikirannya kacau. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Nami.

SREK

Tiba-tiba Zoro menyadari ia sedang menduduki secarik kertas. Dipungutnya kertas yang tampak seperti sepucuk surat itu.

_To : Roronoa Zoro_

_Zoro. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Tapi aku harus pergi diam-diam. Aku harus mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang aku cintai selama ini. Sangat ku cintai. Sehingga membuat hidupku terasa hampa kalau tidak bertemu dengannya. Selama ini kau hanyalah mesin pencetak uang bagiku. Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh dari hatiku. Maafkan aku. Karena itu aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih banyak lagi. Padahal kau sangat mencintaiku. Sampai-sampai kau tega menceraikan istrimu. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud memisahkan kalian. Tapi ini kesalahanmu. Kau lah yang terlalu egois. Sehingga berniat meninggalkan istrimu. Kau begitu mudah terbawa arus. Maaf aku telah membuat hidupmu begini. Carilah wanita lain. Yang bisa memuaskanmu. Tapi kusarankan. Tiada yang lebih baik selain kau hidup bersama dengan cintamu. Aku mulai belajar bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Istrimu dulu pasti juga merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Aku baru menyadarinya disaat aku sudah mengalaminya sendiri. Mungkin ini karma. Ya kan? Ternyata karma itu berlaku. Selamat tinggal. Lupakan aku. Aku janji, suatu saat nanti. Aku akan mengembalikan uang-uangmu. Terimakasih selama ini telah menghidupiku. Menyenangkanku. Dan memuaskanku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Nami._

"A…apa ini…?" Zoro tak kuasa menahan dirinya setelah membaca surat dari Nami barusan. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya kelu tak dapat berucap. Jemarinya melemah. Sehingga membuat secarik kertas ditangannya barusan terjatuh ke lantai.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK MUNGKIIIIIINNNNN!"

**TBC **

**Bagaimana? Apakah Zoronya sudah cukup menderita? Haha**

**Maaf atas ke-OOC-annya. Atau kalimat yang tidak jelas. Maklum, No Edit.**

**Harap tetep di REVIEW! Karena Review itu halal. Bukankah orang bilang, carilah pekerjaan yg halal? Nah. Makanya ngereview. Halal kok.**

**Zehahahaha**

**Balas Review,**

**moist fla apa? romantis? hahay jadi malu. bhuahahaha**

**ya, akan kuusahakan membuat fic req mu. krna aku juga suka ai/shinichi pairing. hahay**

**Sugar Princess71 no preblem su-chan, yg penting kamu dtng juga mereview fic-ku. hahay**

**ini aku nambahin hurt utk zoro. smoga terasa ya.**

**Aquillaa hahaha banyak yg ingin zoro merana. ini disini aku sudah sedikit membuatnya merana. smoga puas dgn penderitaan zoronya ya. *disabit zoro  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaaaaaaaa Minnaaaaaaa~ apa kabar? Pada puasa gak nih? Maaf ya, aku updatenya lama. Semoga ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutan FFku ini. Kayaknya peminatnya udah berkuranng nih. hahay

Tapi no problem laaah~ aku yakin pasti masih ada orang di seberang sana yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya walo tak sempat meripiuw LOL *Kepedean

Wokee. **Chapter 8** Update. (No Edit karena malas)

Oea, tentang rating yang berubah menjadi 'T' lagi. Minna pasti kesal. Authornya PLIN PLAN? Ep, maaf yak. Tapi memang itulah request dari teman2ku.

Seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Oke~ oke~ harap semuanya bisa bahagia membaca fic RuTang (Rumah Tangga) ane ini. *Padahal mungkin akan menimbulkan kekesalan tingkat akut pada Zoro*. Tapi ini hanya Fiction kok. Take it easy. ^-^ Yohohoo

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar lagi, ayo kita langsung ke TKP saja. Tapi sebelumnya, Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**STRONG HEART : ZORO'S REGRET**

**.**

Mendapati kenyataan bahwa Nami telah pergi dan hidupnya kini telah sebatang kara, Zoro hanya bisa terduduk merenung di depan jendela apartement yang dulu ditinggali Nami. Tanpa berkedip, ia terus menatap deburan ombak murni yang berhempasan di depan sana. Tampak para pengunjung di pantai itu bermain dengan riangnya bersama teman, pacar, sahabat dan bahkan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Walau terik matahari sangat panaspun, mereka tetap bermain dengan senangnya. Hal ini membuat Zoro merasa sedikit iri. Ia juga ingin merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Senang. Bahagia. Diperhatikan. Disayangi. Dan tidak kesepian.

Zoro menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan galaunya saat ini. Tapi, begitu ia menutup mata, tiba-tiba wajah Robinpun muncul di benaknya.

"_Aku ingin cerai."_

Kata-kata yang diajukan Robin beberapa bulan yang lalu itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Dulu, kata-kata itu tidak berarti baginya. Bahkan ia sangat senang mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi kini, entah kenapa Zoro merasa 3 kata itu adalah ucapan terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Zoro merasa menyesal. Kenapa dulu ia menyetujui ajakan untuk cerai itu? Kenapa dulu ia menyia-nyiakan istri yang sangat mencintainya? Dan kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Nami?

Zoro mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Percuma. Ya, percuma ia terus menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Dan semua adalah akibat atas keegoisannya selama ini. Sudah sepatutnya ia mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Bahkan harusnya lebih dari ini. Karena apa yang ia rasakan saat ini belum sebanding dengan apa yang dialami Robin sebelumnya. Inilah yang disebut karma.

Zoro mendengus. Ia kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Terdapat sebuah tulisan samar di kaca jendela yang besar itu. Zoropun bangkit dan menghampiri bagian kaca yang samar seperti ditutupi embun kecil itu.

"_Sanji?"_ Batin Zoro shock saat melihat diatas kaca, terdapat gambar hati yang didalamnya terdapat nama Sanji. Zoro geram dan tanpa sadar meremukkan surat Nami yang ada ditangannya.

"Jadi kau pergi mencari Sanji,Nami? Tsk. Tidak kusangka laki-laki itu bisa mendapatkan kalian sekaligus. SIAL!" Umpat Zoro kesal.

**.**

**.**

Disaat Robin tidak bisa memejamkan mata, iapun menelpon Sanji dan hendak mengajaknya keliling kota. Sanji yang awalnya memang ingin mengajak pergi Robinpun langsung menyetujuinya. Tampak Sanji tersenyum cerah kepada Robin yang sedang menghampirinya. Diambilnya helm yang sudah disiapkan untuk Robin, lalu disodorkannya helm itu ke arah Robin yang baru saja berdiri di hadapannya.

"Nih."

"Hmm…." Robin tidak mengambil helm itu. Malahan ia hanya menatap ragu Ducaty kuning yang saat ini dinaiki Sanji.

"Kenapa alismu berkerut begitu?" Sanji menggoda Robin yang keheranan.

"Kita pergi dengan motor ini?" Tanya Robin ragu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau keberatan?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi… ini adalah pertama kalinya aku naik motor setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Tsk. Benarkah? Hahahaha makanya ayo keliling-keliling denganku. Ku jamin kau akan senang."

"Bener nih?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" Sanji menyodorkan helm itu ke tangan Robin, lalu ia menstarster motornya.

BUUM BUUM

Sanji menggas motornya untuk pemanasan. Kemudian ia memasang helmnya. Robin naik ke motor, ia ikut memakai helm.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau siap landas?" Canda Sanji dari depan.

"Tentuuuu~" Kata Robin tersenyum geli.

"Aku akan ngebut. Jangan lupa peluk aku erat-erat!"

"Fufufu. Baik. baik." Malu-malu, Robinpun memegang pinggang Sanji dari belakang. Sanji tertawa lebar. Lalu iapun membawa motor meninggalkan apartment.

BUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

Di sepanjang jalan, Sanji & Robin terus mengobrol bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian menarik yang mereka alami selama tinggal di Hongkong. Semua penat di badanpun serasa hilang saat mereka berdua sudah saling curhat tentang keseharian yang tak sedikit mengundang tawa. Masih sambil focus membawa motor, Sanji yang melihat ekspresi wajah Robin yang gembira, tersenyum senang. Ya, inilah yang ia harapkan. Ia ingin Robin lupa akan masa lalunya yang kelam. Dan benar saja, pindah ke tempat ini memang adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Merasa perut mereka harus segera diisi ulang, Sanji & Robinpun singgah di sebuah restoran besar yang terletak di pinggir jalan kota. Tapi, begitu mereka akan masuk ke restoran itu. Tiba-tiba telepon Sanji berdering. Ia mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan melihat si pemanggil. Menyadari itu adalah Zeff, Sanjipun langsung mengangkat telepon.

"Ya Zeff? Ada apa?"

"_Sanji, ayo pulang cepat. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."_

"Ah kakek tua~ aku sekarang lagi bersama Robin. Mana bisa aku meninggalkannya." Sanji melirik Robin yang berdiri disampingnya melihatnya menelpon.

"_Ah~ ini penting. Kau kesini saja cepat!"_

"Ah.. iya iya. Aku tahu! Tut tut tut." Sanjipun memutuskan telepon dan menyimpang Handphonenya ke saku.

"Ada apa Sanji?" Tanya Robin heran melihat kerut di dahi Sanji.

"Huft.. Robin, aku harus segera pulang. Kita batalkan makannya ya. Ku antar kau pulang sekarang."

"Oh.. aku mengerti." Robin mengangguk pasrah.

Dengan berat, merekapun tidak jadi masuk ke restoran dan kembali ke motor untuk segera pulang.

BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

Setibanya di apartment Robin, Robin turun dari motor dan memberikan helm milik Sanji.

"Ini. Terimakasih telah mengajakku berkeliling." Robin tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, sama-sama. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membatalkan makan malammu." Sesal Sanji.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk. Lagian aku bisa makan di apartment kan? Fufufu."

Robin terus tersenyum ke arah Sanji. Sanji yang melihatnyapun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Untung kau bisa mengerti. Aku sangat senang sekali. Masuklah ke dalam. Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk." Kata Sanji gentle. Yang berhasil membuat Robin terharu dan senang.

"Ya, aku tahu! Cup~" Tiba-tiba Robin mengecup pipi Sanji. Yang berhasil membuat Sanji speechless dan shock.

"A…apa ini?" Kata Sanji gagu.

"Ucapan terimakasih dariku. Bye bye." Tidak mau Sanji melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah, Robinpun pergi ke dalam apartementnya sambil menadadahi Sanji yang masih terdiam menatap punggung wanita itu.

"_Syukurlah. Sepertinya kau sekarang sudah sedikit melupakannya."_ Batin Sanji tersenyum kagum.

**.**

**.**

Tampaklah seorang wanita berambut orange keluar dari bandara dan masuk ke dalam taxi yang berhenti di depannya. Setibanya di dalam taxi, ia melepas kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai, si sopir taxi yang tidak tahu akan kemana menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau kemana nona? (Dalam )"

"Antar aku ke alamat ini. (Balas memakai )" Nami menyodorkan sepucuk kertas kepada si supir taxi.

"Ah~ Tempat ini. Baiklah." Si supir tampak mengenal alamat itu. Ia mengembalikan kertas itu pada Nami, dan mulai melajukan taxinya meninggalkan bandara.

Nami yang sedang duduk di belakang menatap layer handphonenya. Tampak disana ada foto Sanji sedang tidur di atas sofa. Ya, foto itu diambilnya ketika melihat Sanji sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah apartmentnya dulu. Wajah tidurnya yang polos, jemarinya yang kekar, alisnya yang melingkar, rambutnya yang kuning, dan aroma tembakau di tubuhnya, membuat Nami tanpa sadar kehilangan kendali dan mengecup pipi laki-laki itu. Tapi, untung saja Sanji tidak terbangun oleh tindakannya itu. Sehingga Nami bisa menghela nafas lega walaupun wajahnya saat ini begitu memerah merona.

Sekilas, Nami tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Ia menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Tampaklah hamparan sungai yang cukup besar di pinggir jalan. Di sekitar sungai itu orang-orang berkumpul untuk bermain dan bersantai bersama. Nami tiada henti menatap sungai itu. Ia merasa ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Yang bisa bergelak tawa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Bukankah ini terlihat indah?

Nami menekurkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas kesal.

"Sanji… setelah aku menemukanmu, aku benar-benar harus merebut hatimu." Batin Nami mengusap-usap wajah Sanji yang ia jadikan Wallpaper HandPhonenya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah memasukkkan mobilnya ke pekarangan, Zoro berjalan gontai ke dalam rumah. Tapi begitu ia hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya. Iapun menoleh ke belakang. Dan tampaklah seorang tukang Pos menghampirinya.

"Permisi, apa anda yang bernama Tuan Roronoa Zoro?"

"Ya, saya sendiri."

"Ah~ tepat sekali. Ini Tuan, anda mendapat kiriman dari seseorang. Tolong ditanda tangani." Kata si tukang Pos sembari menyodorkan sebuah dokumen berbungkus dan buku untuk ditanda tangani kepada Zoro.

Zoropun mengambil buku itu dan menandatanganinya. Lalu kembali menyodorkannya ke si tukang pos.

"Baiklah, terimakasih tuan."

Si tukang pos itupun pergi meninggalkan Zoro yang sedang membuka bingkisan dokumen itu. Tampak alisnya berkerut ingin segera tahu apa yang ada di dalam dokumen itu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia, begitu membuka dokumen itu. Terdapatlah sebuah kertas yang berjudul "SURAT CERAI".

Zoro menggertakkan giginya dan meremas surat itu sampai remuk. Lalu ia melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"SIAL!" Teriaknya sambil menendang pintu dan masuk ke rumah. Yang mana membuat semua pelayan di rumah kaget dan menatap ngeri si tuan rumah yang sedang emosi.

BRUUK

Zoro merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ia melonggarkan dasinya sambil menutup mata hendak beristirahat. Tapi, surat tadi benar-benar telah menambah masalah di hidupnya. Tidak ia sangka, surat itu sekarang benar-benar dikirimkan Robin untuknya. Robin telah menandatangani surat itu. Berarti kalau ia ikut menandatanganinya, mereka resmi bercerai. Dan itu artinya, mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk selamanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau menginginkan itu. Maka aku akan menandatanganinya!" Batin Zoro merasa harus menyetujui permintaan Robin. Ia kembali bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Ia mengaruk tempat sampah dan memungut kembali dokumen yang tadi ia buang.

"Lihat saja! Aku tidak akan mempertahankanmu lagi!" Batin Zoro sambil kembali ke dalam rumah dan mengambil pena untuk menandatangani surat itu. Ia duduk di atas sofa dan menatap surat itu tajam.

Ragu-ragu, ia hendak mencoret kertas remuk itu dengan tandatangannya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Zoro berusaha melawan emosi yang saat ini bersarang di dalam dirinya. Pikirannya terus tertekan oleh kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja menimpa dirinya. Orang tuanya tidak mengakuinya lagi. Jabatan dan uangnya juga sudah tidak ada lagi. Nami ikut meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang, sekarang surat cerai dari Robin datang kepadanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah benar mulai sekarang ia akan hidup sebatang kara tanpa siapapun?

"ARGGGHH!" Tidak sanggup menahan rasa berkecamuk di kepalanya, Zoropun melempar pena di tangannya dan menendang semua benda yang ada di dekatnya.

"KENAPA HIDUPKU SEPERTI INI? KENAPAAAA?" Teriak Zoro menangisi dirinya yang kini seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ace bekerja di Perusahaan sebagai seorang Direktur. Bersama Garp, ia berdiri di depan semua karyawan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Tampaklah sambutan meriah para karyawan akan kedatangan direktur baru yang tampak berwibawa dan tampan itu.

"Mulai sekarang Ace akan menggantikan posisi anakku, Roronoa Zoro. Jadi, dia adalah bos kalian. Kalian harus menghormatinya sebagaimana kalian menghormati Direktur lama. Mengerti?" Kata Garp kepada seluruh karyawan.

"Yaaa~" Teriak semua karyawan senang. Terlebih yang wanita-wanitanya. Tampaknya mereka jatuh hati kepada direktur baru mereka itu. Sehingga membuat mereka salting di depan Ace. Ace yang melihat sikap mereka hanya tersenyum geli, yang mana malah makin membuat klepek-klepek karyawati itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya pengenalannya sudah selesei. Mari lanjutkan pekerjaan."

"Yes sir~"

**.**

**.**

KREK

Garp membukakan pintu ruangan direktur untuk Ace. Ace menunduk mengucapkan terimakasih dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Tuan, apa anda yakin dengan keputusan yang anda buat ini?" Tanya Ace ragu kepada Garp.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Kau adalah orang kepercayaanku. Dan anak itu, aku memang harus memberinya pelajaran. Kalau ia datang kesini, kau jangan mau menuruti keinginannya. Tegaslah kepadanya. Karena aku ingin ia menyesali perbuatannya selama ini dan berubah total."

"Ya tuan, aku mengerti."

"Hei, aku ini sudah menganggapmu sebagai putraku sendiri. Akan lebih baik, kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah saja." Kata Garp menepuk-nepuk bahu Ace.

"A..apa? Ayah?" Ace sedikit canggung dengan panggilan itu.

"Ya, kau bisa memanggilku ayah,nak!" Garp tersenyum pada Ace.

"Ah~ baiklah. Aku mengerti ayah!"

"Hahahaha. Senang sekali dipanggil ayah oleh anak sebaikmu. Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali ke luar kota untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan pihak sponsor. Kau bekerjalah yang baik."

"Ya tu… eh ayah."

"Hahahha. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

Garp menepuk punggung Ace dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

BLAM

Begitu pintu tertutup, Ace mendongak mengamati seisi ruangan. Dan tampaklah olehnya sebuah figura foto pernikahan Zoro bersama istrinya. Ace memungut figura itu dan menatapnya seksama.

"_Jadi ini istrinya Zoro? Hm… cantik dan terlihat ramah. Bodoh sekali dia menyia-nyiakannya_."

**.**

**.**

Zoro terduduk merenung di sofa ruang tengah. Wajahnya berantakan dan kondisinya amat menyedihkan. Rambutnya kini sudah sedikit memanjang. Jambangpun kini sedikit lebat di dagunya. Kumis tipis ikut tumbuh di atas mulutnya. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak makan. Para pelayannya mulai mengundurkan diri satu persatu. Keadaan rumah semakin menjadi sepi. Kini ia benar-benar tinggal seorang diri. Ia melirik surat cerai yang masih utuh di atas meja. Sudah beberapa hari, surat cerai itu hanya bisa ia lihat tanpa disentuh sama sekali.

Zoro menghela nafas. Ia teringat masa lalunya saat bersama Robin dulu. Mereka bisa dikategorikan sebagai pasangan muda yang bahagia. Disaat Zoro sakit, Robin selalu ada disampingnya dan mengecek keadaannya. Disaat pakaian Zoro berantakan sedikit saja, Robin selalu datang untuk merapikannya. Disaat jam makan siang di kantor telah tiba, Robin selalu datang membawakan bekal Karena tidak ingin suaminya makan makanan yang berpengawet. Disaat Zoro merasa tertekan akan masalah perusahaannya, Robin selalu datang untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah. Dan banyak kejadian-kejadian menarik lainnya. Intinya, saat senang maupun susah, Robin selalu ada untuknya. Zoro menitikkan air mata penyesalannya. Tidak bisa dibohongi, ia mengharapkan keberadaan Robin disampingnya. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dengan kuat, menceritakan seluruh keluh kesah yang ia alami selama ini dan mendengar kembali suara lembutnya yang menyejukkan hati.

Tapi apa daya, penyesalan memang selalu datang dikemudian hari. Zoro tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Kecuali….

"Aku harus mencarinya." Kata Zoro tegas.

Ia bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil kunci mobil. Lalu pergi ke garasi dan naik ke atas mobil.

"Kalau tidak salah, nama mereka Monkey D. Luffy dan Netervari Vivi. Aku yakin, mereka pasti tahu dimana keberadaan Robin."

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa Review okok?**

Moist-Fla hahay sama2. ane juga minta maap kalo ada salah kata/perbuatan (?) mumpung lg bln Ramadhan

Sugar Princess71 Owh ya, porsi LuVi jd berkurang gara2 gak dket Robin lag nih. Tapi tenang, nanti mereka tetep akan diumbar2 kq XD hm.. ace sepertinya akan membawa perubahan utk Zoro LOL

aquillaa shishishi ya, ane jg sedikit kasian ama zoro nih. Tp itulah akibat dari perbuatannya. *Dibelah Zoro

Raissa The Author GeJe's wow~ kau datang ke fic gajeku lagi Raissa? Senangnya~ ya, ini lanjutannya udh nyahut. haha


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaa Minnaaaaaaa~ Bentar lagi mau lebaran, mohon maaf lahir & batin yoooo ^^

Btw, FF gw makin sepi aja neh. Readernya bertambah, Tapi reader lama hilang begitu saja XDDD fuuuh~ moga ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya lah~. hahay

Tapi no problem~ aku yakin pasti masih ada orang di seberang sana yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya walo tak sempat meripiuw LOL *Kepedean

Wokee. **Chapter 9** Update. (No Edit karena malas)

Oea, tentang rating yang berubah menjadi 'T' lagi. Minna pasti kesal. Authornya PLIN PLAN? Ep, maaf yak. Tapi memang itulah request dari teman2ku.

Seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Oke~ oke~ harap semuanya bisa bahagia membaca fic RuTang (Rumah Tangga) ane ini. *Padahal mungkin akan menimbulkan kekesalan tingkat akut pada Zoro*. Tapi ini hanya Fiction kok. Take it easy. ^-^ Yohohoo

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar lagi, ayo kita langsung ke TKP saja. Tapi sebelumnya, Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**STRONG HEART : STEP BY STEP TO BRING BACK ROBIN**

**.**

CIIITTT

Si sopir taxi menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran yang lumayan besar dan megah di pinggir jalan. Dari taxi itu keluarlah seorang wanita berambut orange dengan koper-kopernya yang bisa dikategorikan tidak sedikit. Baru saja wanita itu keluar dari taxi, taxi itupun langsung berlalu meninggalkannya. Wanita yang tak lain adalah Nami itu memandang Restoran dengan nama "Baratie" itu seksama. Begitu ia melihat seorang pria berambut kuning sedang mengobrol dengan pelanggan di dalam sana, terpancarlah sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sanji… aku menemukanmu." Kata Nami langsung menggotong kopernya ke dalam restoran.

KREEK

Nami mendorong pintu restoran yang terbuat dari kaca tebal berwarna hitam itu, lalu dilangkahkannya highhells setinggi 10cmnya ke dalam restoran. Ia menghampiri meja nomor 3, lalu ia duduk di sana sambil terus menatap Sanji yang sedari tadi sedang mengobrol dengan teman bisnisnya.

"Selamat datang nona, anda mau pesan apa?" Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mendatangi Nami dan memberinya buku daftar makanan *Gak tau namanya nih.

"Uhm… aku pesan jus jeruk dan Seafood." Kata Nami sambil mengembalikan buku tersebut kepada si pelayan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar nona." Si pelayanpun berlalu mengambilkan pesanan.

Nami kembali menatap Sanji. Entah kenapa, melihat wajahnya saja, Nami merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sehingga membuat pelanggan disampingnya terheran-heran dan takut melihatnya.

"Gila XDDD Sanji itu tampan banget ya! Aku benar-benar menyukainya XDDD" Tiba-tiba terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan histeris di sebelahnya. Namipun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mengerling 2 murid SMA yang tadi memuji-muji Sanji.

"Walaupun harus menghabiskan uang banyak untuk ke restoran ini, tapi kalau ada Sanjinya, aku tidak akan menyesal XDDD" Kali ini terdengar suara dari belakang. Namipun memutar kursi dan mengerling 3 wanita dewasa berdandan menor yang tadi ikut mengidolakan Sanji.

"_Sial! Ternyata mereka juga menyukai Sanji? Huft.. tidak akan kubiarkan."_ Batin Nami kesal.

TEEKK

"Ini makanan yang anda pesan nona."

"Ya… Arigat…."

Ucapan Namipun segera terputus saat ia baru menyadari kalau pelayan yang baru saja mengantar makanan kepadanya adalah Robin. Robin ikut terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau!" Kata mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

Sanji yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres menoleh ke sumber kegaduhan. Begitu ia melihat kalau yang ada di depan Robin saat ini adalah Nami, iapun langsung bangkit dari kursi dan ikut membelalakkan mata.

"_Tidak mungkin_." Batin Sanji shock.

"Lho? Ada apa? Kenapa Sanji begitu kaget melihat wanita itu?" Kata para pelanggan yang sedari tadi mengamati Sanji heran.

**.**

**.**

TEP

Zoro menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dikategorikan cukup besar. Ia mengamati keadaan di rumah itu seksama, tapi tidak melihat seorangpun keluar dari rumah itu, Zoropun memutuskan untuk memencet bel.

Ting Tong…

"Ya tunggu sebentar!" Terdengarlah sahutan dari dalam rumah. Zoro menelan ludah dan memperbaiki kemejanya.

KREEK

Seseorang membukakan pintu. Dari balik pintu itu keluarlah seorang gadis berambut biru dengan tampangnya yang polos. Tapi, begitu menyadari siapa yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya, gadis itupun langsung mengerutkan alisnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIRUMAHKU?" Teriak gadis yang tak lain adalah Vivi itu tidak membiarkan Zoro mengeluarkan sepatah/dua patah katapun.

"Tunggu Vivi. Aku harus bicara denganmu!"

"Bicara? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Apa kau ingin berterimakasih padaku Karena telah mengizinkan Robin-sensei pindah ke luar negri,hah?"

"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku kesini karena aku menyesal. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Robin. Karena itu, aku mohon beri aku alamatnya."

"Apa? Minta maaf? Huh! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Suami yang sudah tega meninggalkan istrinya sekarang ingin meminta maaf? Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Lihat penampilanmu… Apa sekarang kau sudah miskin? Makanya kembali ingat pada istrimu?" Bentak Vivi kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu istriku. Jadi beri saja aku alamatnya."

"Huh! Kau pikir aku akan memberimu alamat sensei? TIDAK AKAN!"

"Tu…."

BLAM

Belum sempat Zoro meneruskan ucapannya, Vivi sudah membanting pintunya duluan.

"SIAL!" Teriak Zoro marah dan melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menendang pot bunga Vivi.

PRANGG

Pot itu terbelah-belah dan menyemburkan bunga serta tanah di dalamnya keluar. Zoro mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"ARGGGHHH!" Teriaknya kesal.

Disamping itu, Vivi mengintip Zoro dari jendela rumahnya. Ia menatap jijik Zoro yang sedang marah-marah di luar sana.

"_Enak saja kau ingin kembali dengan sensei. Tidak akan ku biarkan. Cukup sekali kau menyakitinya, karena aku tidak akan membolehkan kau merusak kehidupan senseiku lagi!"_ Batin Vivi.

**.**

**.**

Nami dan Robin memutuskan untuk duduk berdua di taman belakang Baratie. Sementara Sanji harus kembali melayani pelanggan yang tadi sedang membicarakan bisnis dengannya. Suasana saat itu begitu sepi, ke-2 wanita itu saling bungkam. Sampai saat itu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Robin mencoba bertanya dengan nada santai. Padahal hatinya masih tersakiti oleh kelakuan Nami dulu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sanji."

"Huh! Apa? Jangan bilang padaku, kalau kau menyukainya."

Nami terdiam. Entah kenapa, pernyataan Robin barusan benar-benar menjadi boomerang untuknya. Ia mengepal erat tangannya, walau ragu, iapun memberanikan diri untuk mengangguk.

"Ya… Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, kalau aku sebenarnya mencintainya."

Robin membelalakkan matanya. Ia benar-benar shock mendengar jawaban Nami barusan.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Nami dengan entengnya berkata seperti itu. Kalau benar ia mencintai Sanji, lalu bagaimana dengan Zoro? Bukankah karena lebih memilih Nami, makanya Zoro meninggalkannya? Zoro pasti mencintai Nami. Tapi kenapa… kenapa semuanya malah seperti ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Dulu kau mencintai suamiku, sampai-sampai aku bercerai dengannya. Tapi sekarang, kenapa di saat aku sudah tidak bersamanya dan ia sudah begitu mencintaimu, kau malah menghianatinya? Apa kau gila? Atau kau begitu dendam padaku? Mau merebut orang-orang yang ku cintai?"

"Apa? Kau cintai? Ja…jadi kau juga mencintai Sanji?" Nami ternganga shock.

Robin segera membungkam mulutnya. Sungguh perkataan yang tidak terpikirkan akan keluar dari mulutnya. Nami menatap Robin dalam, berharap menemukan kebenaran dari sorot matanya. Tapi Robin segera membuang muka.

"Walau saat ini masih belum bisa dikategorikan cinta, tapi aku akan pastikan nanti aku benar-benar mencintai Sanji." Kata Robin berani.

"APA? Tidak.. kau tidak bisa begini. Aku lebih mencintainya. Dan dia… aku yakin dia tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebutnya. Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya pria yang mampu membuatku melupakan harga diriku sendiri. Aku tulus mencintainya. Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini padaku."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sendiri bahkan tega menyakitiku. Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa? Untuk kali ini.. aku benar-benar tidak akan mengalah kepada ular licik seperti kau!" Kata Robin bangkit dari duduknya. Namipun ikut bangkit dan meraih bahu Robin, sehingga membuat Robin kembali berdiri dihadapannya.

PLAK

Seketika, Sebuah tamparan muluspun melayang di pipi Robin.

"Dengar.. aku sudah berkorban banyak untuk mendapatkannya. Selama ini aku menderita hidup tanpanya. Jadi.. tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun mendapatkannya selain aku."

"Kau… Beraninya kau menamparku! Kau pikir aku tidak berkorban banyak juga hah? Gara-gara kau… Aku kehilangan suamiku! Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan keluargaku! Gara-gara kau aku harus hidup jauh dari orang-orang yang ku sayangi! Dan gara-gara kau, Aku berubah seperti ini! Apa sekarang pengorbananku masih belum cukup hah? Kau pikir aku senang dengan kehidupan ini? TIDAK!" Teriak Robin emosi. Nami yang kaget melihat perubahan sikap Robin, hanya bisa terdiam shock.

"A.. aku… aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud. Waktu itu… saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di Bar, aku pikir ia masih single. Makanya aku mau melayaninya. Karena aku sedang galau dan dililit hutang. Ia sangat baik dan tidak pelit padaku. Makanya aku terus menggunakannya sebagai pemasukanku. Tapi begitu aku mengetahui bahwa ia sudah menikah, aku benar-benar menyesal. Namun, karena aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan uang darinya, aku mengabaikannya. Aku egois, aku terus menerus menjadikannya mesin pencetak uang bagiku. Aku kecanduan hidup kaya. Bahkan aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Waktu aku tahu ia menceraikanmu, aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Sungguh.. aku tidak bermaksud membuat rumah tangga kalian sampai terperosot sampa ke tahap itu. Maaf. Aku sekarang baru sadar. Sejak mengenal Sanji aku baru sadar kalau cinta itu benar-benar membuat gila. Aku kosong. Aku sakit jika tidak melihatnya. Dan itu pasti kau rasakan juga disaat aku dan Zoro bersama dulu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Penderitaanmu pasti lebih besar dariku. Makanya aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku…" Nami menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil menahan air mata penyesalannya. Robin hanya diam dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Apapun yang kau katakan…. Tidak ada gunanya lagi untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah, memaafkan kalian." Kata Robin langsung berlalu meninggalkan Nami.

"Robin! Robin!" Namipun menyusul Robin dan menggapai lengannya. Tapi Robin tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus melangkah.

Di lain sisi, Sanji yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik tembok dekat taman kecil itu mendengar semua obrolan Nami & Robin. Ia menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Kenapa harus ada masalah seperti ini lagi?"_ Batin Sanji.

**.**

**.**

PREEK

Zoro membanting gelas birnya ke atas meja bartender. Sehingga membuat Shakky yang tadi sedang mengelap gelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih kembali ke bar ku? Bukankah kau sangat membenciku?" Celetuk Shakky kesal.

"Entahlah. Entah kenapa, setiap ada masalah, aku hanya punya tempat ini untuk berlindung. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Vivi benar… aku tidak pantas menyesalinya sekarang. Karena aku hanya bisa mengingatnya disaat aku dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Hanya gara-gara wanita seperti Nami, aku tega menyakiti istriku. Aku benar-benar bodoh! BAKKA! BAKKA!" Tangis Zoro memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Hei! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau mau mati, jangan di bar-ku!" Teriak Shakky menahan Zoro.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS! AKU BENAR-BENAR BODOH! BIARKAN AKU MATI DI TEMPAT INI!"

TUK TUK TUK

PLAAK

Tidak bisa menghentikan pria yang mabuk itu dengan kata-kata, Shakkypun melayangkan tamparannya ke wajah Zoro. Sehingga membuat Zoro terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyesalinya, cobalah untuk bangkit lagi dan mencarinya! Dapatkan ia kembali! Lalu minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh kepadanya! Kau begini… tidak akan ada gunanya. Lebih baik kau berusaha, dari pada kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini! Kau sekarang sudah dibuang oleh keluargamu, selingkuhanmu dan istrimu. Kau harus kembali memohon pada ayahmu, ambil kembali hati ayahmu. Lalu dapatkan kembali jabatan dan hidupmu yang dulu." Kata Shakky kesal menunjuk-nunjuk Zoro yang masih linglung di lantai.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa… semua sudah terlambat. Kesalahanku terlalu besar!" isak Zoro meremas rambut hijaunya.

"Tidak. Semua belum terlambat. Kau masih bisa memperbaikinya. Kau masih bisa bangkit. Asalkan kau benar-benar akan berubah."

"Blueno…." Zoro menatap Shakky heran.

"Jangan panggil aku Blueno, kau panggil saja aku Shakky. Karena mulai sekarang, sepertinya aku akan terlibat masalahmu."

"Sh…shakky?"

**.**

**.**

"Vivi, besok adalah hari kelulusan kita. Berarti, setelah ini…. KITA BISA PERGI KE HONGKOONGG!" Teriak Luffy meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Sehingga membuat semua murid yang disekeliling meliriknya heran.

"Ya.. aku tahu." Kata Vivi seadanya.

"Lho.. kok tumben kau tidak senang, Viv! Biasanya kau kan selalu gembira kalau sudah bicara Hongkong?" Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Luffy.. sebenarnya…. Kemarin suami sensei datang ke rumahku."

"APAAA?" Teriak Luffy kaget bukan main.

"VIVI! APA YANG IA KATAKAN? KENAPA DIA KE RUMAHMU? KAU TIDAK DI APA-APAKAN,KAN?" Luffy mengguncang-guncang tubuh Vivi histeris.

"Sudah sudah. Kau ini alay sekali. Dia datang ke rumahku…. Karena ingin mencari sensei."

"Mencari sensei? Apa gunanya? Bukankah dia sudah berpisah dengan sensei?"

"Katanya dia ingin… minta maaf."

"Minta maaf? Lalu kau memberi alamatnya?"

"Tidak!"

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Luffy blo'on.

"Urgh.. Luffy, ku mohon… bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahu alamat sensei setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada sensei?"

"Lho? Kenapa? Dia kan ingin minta maaf. Jadi apa salahnya?" Protes Luffy yang memegang teguh prinsip –Manusia masih diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya-.

"Hei! Dengar ya. Kalau dia bertemu sensei lagi, dia pasti akan menyakiti sensei seperti dulu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Sekarang sensei sudah hidup bahagia dengan Sanji, jadi aku tidak mau suaminya… eh salah, man-tan su-a-minya mengganggu lagi. Lagian, dengan kondisinya yang saat ini down, ku rasa ia sekarang jatuh miskin atau sebagainya, ia tidak tulus ingin minta maaf. Mungkin ia hanya ingin meminta perlindungan pada sensei."

"VIVI! Walaupun dia sangat kurang ajar, tapi kita tidak boleh menghalanginya untuk minta maaf. Aku tidak suka dengan caramu. Kita harus memberitahu alamat sensei!"

"LUFFY! TIDAK!" Teriak Vivi bangkit dari duduknya dan menantang Luffy kesal.

"Tidak Vivi, sekarang juga aku akan memberitahu keberadaan sensei padanya. Karena dia tetap adalah orang yang pernah dicintai sensei. Jadi jangan halangi aku!" Bentak Luffy menyingkirkan Vivi dari jalannya.

"LUFFY! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!"

Vivi tidak mau kalah dan terus membarokade jalan Luffy. Luffy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Vivi… MINGGIIIRRR!" Teriak Luffy mendorong Vivi lagi, tapi Vivi malah menarik Luffy bersamanya. Sampai saat itu,

BRUUUK

Vivi terjatuh ke lantai, Luffy ikut terjatuh dan menindihnya. Tapi, yang paling parah, tanpa sengaja…

"MEREKA BERCIUMAN!" Teriak semua murid yang ada di sekeliling mereka histeris. Bahkan ada yang memfoto dan langsung memvideokannya. Vivi dan Luffy hanya terpaku shock dan saling membelalakkan mata.

"G…. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Vivi langsung mendorong tubuh Luffy dari atas tubuhnya.

**TBC**

Sesi Balas Review~

nothing Jiah, apanya yang (dalam) dan (balas memakai) say? *gak ngerti

moist fla hahay berarti kalo di fic lain gak suka SanRo dong? Wkwk

NekoLover-Nyan WOW~ kedatangan Brother nieh~ Yippie! *Ngaku2

Ya ko, arigatou sudah mampir yooo. Tak nyangka ternyata lo punya tmen yg pengharu kyknya XDD hahay. Ternyata efeknya sampe segitu ya? Bener2 kudu minta maaf nih ama Zoro gara2 sifatnya disini. Hoho oke, stay tuned yaaaa

Aquillaa haha ntar ace akan memberi kejutan nad. Jiah… *padahal masih bingung ntar acenya gimana XDDD oke, nih chapter 9 udh apdate. jiakaka


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaaaaaa Minnaaaaaaa~

Lagi pada ngapaeeeen?

**Chapter 10** Update nih. Ayo segera merapaaat~ *PLAK(No Edit karena malas)

Seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Oke~ oke~ harap semuanya bisa bahagia membaca fic RuTang (Rumah Tangga) ane ini. *Padahal mungkin akan menimbulkan kekesalan tingkat akut pada Zoro*. Tapi ini hanya Fiction kok. Take it easy. ^-^ Yohohoo

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar lagi, ayo kita langsung ke TKP saja. Tapi sebelumnya, Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**STRONG HEART : CONSPIRACY**

**.**

Cit Cit Cit

Bunyi cicit burung di pagi hari membangunkan Zoro dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit sambil meraba kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ini mungkin efek minuman semalam. Ya, semalam ia minum minuman beralcohol terlalu banyak. Walaupun ia adalah seorang peminum kelas kakap, tapi kalau meminum berbotol-botol bir sebanyak tadi malam, ia tetap tidak akan luput dari ketumbangan. Zoro melenturkan urat sarafnya yang menegang. Tiba-tiba, ia menyadari sesuatu. Di tatapnya sekeliling.

"_Tunggu… ini… bukan kamarku_! _Lalu dimana ini_?" batin Zoro kaget.

Iapun segera menyingkirkan selimut yang tadi membalut tubuhnya sambil turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu ditelusurinya setiap sudut kamar itu. Tampak beberapa figura tergantung di dinding. Zoropun menghampiri figura itu dan menatapnya seksama.

"Ini… bukankah ini Blueno? Laki-laki disampingnya siapa?"

Zoro beralih ke figura lain. Lagi, laki-laki yang tadi berfoto bersama Shakky ada di dalamnya. Laki-laki itu merangkul Shakky sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan tanda V dengan jarinya. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab sekali. Layaknya seorang kekasih. Tapi, seingat Zoro, ia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki berambut putih itu sekalipun.

"_Siapa dia?"_

KREEK

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Zoropun menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampaklah seorang wanita yang tak asing keluar dari pintu itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Zoro?"

"Blueno?"

"Huft.. Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Shakky saja." Kata Shakky sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas susu ke dalam kamar.

"Jadi ini…. Rumahmu?" terka Zoro.

"Ya. Dan ini adalah kamar pengantinku dulu."

"Apa? Kamar pengantinmu? Jadi kau sudah menikah? Kupikir kau masih single."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan statusku?" Tanya Shakky sambil menyulut ujung rokoknya.

"Bu… bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah melihat suamimu." kata Zoro segan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya. Karena dia sudah bersama wanita lain."

"A.. apa? Dan meninggalkan kau sendirian?"

"Ya, tidak bedanya dengan kau." Sindir Shakky santai.

"A.. aku tahu. Lidahmu tajam sekali. Tapi aku kan sudah menyesal." kata Zoro malu.

"Well… kau memang sudah menyesal. Tapi timingmu itu tidak bagus. Kau baru menyesal di saat kau sudah terpuruk." tuding Shakky sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Ya… itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku." kata Zoro menyesal. Ia berjalan ke jendela, lalu ditatapnya pemandangan di luar sana.

"Tidak kusangka, kelakuanku akan sebejat ini. Padahal dulu aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi tega-teganya aku berpaling gara-gara obsesi untuk memiliki seorang anak…"

Shakky hanya diam menatap Zoro yang termenung di jendela. Cukup lama terdiam, Shakky memadamkan api rokoknya. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Zoro. Ditepuknya bahu pria itu dengan pelan. Sehingga membuat Zoro terbangun dari lamunan pendeknya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Sudahlah, jangan kebanyakan menyesal. Nanti kau tidak berani menemuinya. Rumah tangga kalian masih bisa diperbaiki. Jangan sampai seperti rumah tanggaku yang sudah permanen tidak bisa berubah ini."

"Sh.. Shakky?" Zoro berbalik dan menatap iba Shakky yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mereka menghianatiku. Wanita itu adaah sahabatku sejak kecil. Tidak ku sangka, pertemuan malam itu membuat mereka jatuh cinta dan menusukku dari belakang. Makanya aku lebih memilih untuk menceraikannya dan hidup sendirian di Bar ini."

"Mereka… keparat sekali!" ujar Zoro kesal.

"Ya, tidak bedanya denganmu."

"Aku tahu!" kata Zoro malu campur kesal.

"Tapi Shakky, apa sampai sekarang kau dan mereka tidak pernah bertemu-temu lagi?"

"Pernah. Seminggu yang lalu mereka datang ke bar-ku. Sama persis denganmu, mereka bermesraan di depanku. Aku sih sudah tidak peduli. Tapi saat aku melihat putri mereka datang, aku benar-benar cemburu."

"Lho? Kenapa?" Zoro terheran-heran.

"Karena alasan ke-2 aku dan Rayleigh bercerai adalah karena aku mandul."

"Apa? Jadi… jadi kau…."

"Ya, aku sama seperti istrimu. Aku mandul. Karena itulah aku membencimu yang tidak bedanya dengan suamiku."

"Shakky…."

"Kenapa? Apa kali ini kau merasa aku ini terlihat kasihan? Istrimu tidak ada bedanya denganku tahu! Ia pasti juga lebih kasihan!"

Zoro menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kisah rumah tangganya dan Shakky memang tidak ada bedanya. Ia sama brengseknya dengan pria bernama Rayleigh itu. Mereka sampah masyarakat. Yang tidak bisa mensyukuri nikmat pemberian tuhan.

Zoro meremas rambutnya. Kepalanya kembali sakit. Tapi kali ini, bukan efek alcohol atau sejenisnya. Melainkan sakit karena memikirkan segala kelakuan brengsek yang ia lakukan selama ini. Bayangan Robin muncul dibenaknya. Wajah saat wanita ia tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, dan sebagainya. Dari sekian mimic wajah wanita itu, Zoro paling sering melihatnya menangis. Menangis karena sikapnya. Ia tahu Robin adalah wanita yang tegar. Tapi ia juga yakin, setegar apapun wanita itu, ia pasti akan rapuh oleh masalah ini. Zoro teringat masa-masa ia pertama bertemu dengan Robin dulu. Dimana saat itu, Robin adalah selebritis di sekolahnya. Banyak pria yang menyukainya. Tapi entah kenapa, Robin malah jatuh hati pada pria terbandel di sekolah itu. Zoro sering cabut dan tidur di belakang sekolah. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya sering mendapat hukuman dari guru tergalak di sekolah. Tapi pernah suatu hari, di saat ia harus dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan bola kaki yang sangat luas….

**FLASHBACK**

Titik demi titik air hujan membasahi bumi. Semua siswa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Zoro yang dikenai hukuman gara-gara memukul kakak kelasnya sampai bonyok. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mencemoohnya akibat kelakuannya yang tidak suka bersosialisasi selama ini.

"RASAKAN TUH! EMANGNYA ENAK LARI HUJAN-HUJANAN? HAHAHAHA.."

"MAMPUS LO! LUSA KAN UJIAN, KALAU SAKIT, BISA TINGGAL KELAS LO! HAHAHAHHA…"

Zoro hanya diam tidak menggubris siswa-siswi yang mengganggunya itu. Ia focus berlari mengitari lapangan itu tanpa mempermasahkan sorak-sorai murid-murid yang ia anggap adalah sorakan monyet. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan mereka benar. Lusa mereka akan menjalani ujian sekolah, kalau Zoro terus hujan-hujanan seperti ini, bisa jadi ia akan sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti ujian. Tapi Zoro mengesampingkan hal itu. Apapun yang terjadi, yang penting ia menyelesaikan hukuman ini dulu. Karena, ia harus pulang cepat. Sebab ayahnya akan pergi ke luar kota sore ini. Kalau Zoro tidak bisa pulang cepat, maka ia tidak akan bertemu dengan ayahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hujan makin deras, seragam Zoro sudah kuyup. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing karena sudah berlari cukup lama disaat perutnya sedang kosong blompong. Dari kemarin ia tidak makan karena mogok makan akibat menentang rencana ayahnya yang akan dinas di luar negeri beberapa tahun.

Kriuk~

Perutnya meronta-ronta meminta makan, tapi Zoro tidak bisa berhenti dan masih harus berlari 6 putaran lagi. Wajahnya sudah pucat akibat kedinginan dan kelaparan. Sampai saat itu, tiba-tiba pandangan Zoro berubah kabur. Ia yakin ia akan segera tumbang. Dan benar saja, berselang beberapa detik kemudian,

BRUUK

Zoro terjatuh dan tumbang di atas genangan air hujan. Semua siswa yang melihatnya makin tertawa sekencangnya. Zoro berdecak kesal sambil kembali berusaha bangkit.

Tapi tanpa disadari, sebuah tangan telah menunggu jabatan di depannya. Zoro mendongak melihat si pemilik tangan yang berniat membantunya berdiri. Walau samar, ia yakin kalau dia adalah si selebritis sekolah yang sangat diidam-idamkan. Tidak mau berlama-lama diguyuri hujan, Zoro meraih tangan itu dan berhasil berdiri di hadapan si selebritis sekolah.

"Kau terlihat kasihan. Ini."

Wanita itu memberi Zoro sebungkus roti dan payung yang sedang ia pakai. Zoro hanya diam membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zoro heran. Tapi wanita yang tak lain adalah Robin itu hanya diam dan menyodorkan roti serta payung itu ke tangan Zoro. Mau tak mau Zoro menerimanya. Kini Robin lah yang diguyuri hujan. Rambut ravennya yang basah, seragamnya yang kuyup dan garis-garis wajahnya yang indah membuat Zoro tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. Ia benar-benar terlihat sexy dan menggoda

Semua orang yang melihat moment itu berteriak-teriak histeris dan cemburu tingkat akut kepada Zoro. Mereka bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa seorang Robin menolong siswa badung seperti Zoro?

Robin yang merasa sudah saatnya untuk pergi, berlalu begitu saja. Zoro masih terdiam tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari punggung wanita itu. Tampak di ujung sana, para murid menggerubungi Robin dan mencoba mendekatinya.

"Robin-chaaaaan~ Kenapa kau baik sekali~"

"Si Zoro itu beruntung sekali~"

"Gyaaaa~"

Walau semuanya berteriak-teriak histeris seperti itu. Tapi Robin hanya diam sambil berjalan tenang meninggalkan mereka. Zoro masih ternganga sambil memayungi dirinya sendiri.

"_Sungguh… wanita yang manis."_

Begitulah. Itulah pertama kali ia merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta. Zoro tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. Setelah kejadian itu, ia terus memperhatikan Robin dari jejauhan. Dan saat upacara kelulusan sekolah, ia mengajak Robin berpacaran. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, ia melamar Robin dan merekapun syah menjadi suami-istri.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Zoro… Zoro…" Shakky mengguncang-guncang tubuh Zoro yang sedari tadi melamun.

"A.. ya… kenapa?" kata Zoro terlonjak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Mau bertemu istrimu lagi apa tidak?"

"Te… tentu saja aku sangat mau. Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu?"

"Kalau gitu, kita harus segera bergerak sekarang."

"Lho? Bergerak? Kita? Apa maksudmu?" Zoro terheran-heran melihat Shakky yang sedang meneguk habis susu yang ia bawa tadi.

"Pertama-tama kau harus meminta maaf pada ayahmu. Lalu kau kembali bekerja di kantor. Disamping itu, aku akan mencari informasi keberadaan Robin."

"Lho? Kenapa aku harus bekerja di kantor dulu? Kita langsung saja mencari Robin!"

"Jangan. Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dengan kondisimu seperti ini kan? Lihat dirimu, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang gembel. Kau harus bangkit dulu, lalu setelah itu, temukan Robin dan bawa dia kembali padamu. Agar dia tahu, kalau kau menyesal bukan karena kau hanya mengharapkan hartanya saja."

"Sial! Alasan apa yang kau katakan itu? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu!" protes Zoro.

"Makanya, lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan. Kau mungkin memang tidak begitu, tapi belum tentu dia akan berpikir sama sepertimu."

"Ah~ Baiklah. Terserah apa katamu saja. Aku akan melakukan sesuai komandomu."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ayo segera ke kantormu. Aku yang akan turun tangan bicara dengan ayahmu."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian kemarin, dimana Luffy dan Vivi tanpa sengaja berciuman di depan orang banyak. Vivi terus mengurung diri di rumah dan tidak mau bertemu Luffy. Bahkan di hari kelulusan mereka, Vivi tidak datang ke sekolah dan lebih memilih diam di kamarnya. Ayahnya sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk pergi sekolah, tapi Vivi tidak mendengarkannya dan terus menetap di dalam kamar. Ayahnyapun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya membiarkan putri semata wayangnya itu.

Di samping itu, Luffy yang merasa kesepian tanpa ada Vivi memutuskan untuk ke rumah Vivi sepulang sekolah. Ia membawakan medali tanda kelulusan milik Vivi. Di lihatnya ke sekeliling, tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di rumah. Di ketuknya pintu rumah wanita itu, tapi tiada seorangpun yang keluar. Luffy berdecak kesal.

"VIVI! VIVI! OM! BIBIK!" teriaknya tanpa berhenti. Padahal ayah dan pelayan Vivi sedang tidak di rumah. Hanya ada Vivi yang terus diam di dalam kamarnya. Vivi mengintip Luffy dari tirai kamarnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Luffy.." batin Vivi meraba dadanya yang bergetar sangat kencang. Tanpa terasa, wajah Vivi memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa dia datang kesini? Padahal aku sudah bilang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Vivi teringat kejadian kemarin.

**FLASHBACK**

"GYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Vivi histeris langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Luffy. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan ke-2 telapak tangannya.

"Luffy… kau… kau… AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Vivi langsung berbalik hendak kabur. Tapi, tiba-tiba Luffy menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu Vivi! Aku kan tidak sengaja! Kenapa kau malah marah padaku dan berkata membenciku? Kita kan teman!" kata Luffy mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Te… teman? Jadi hanya teman_?" batin Vivi kecewa.

"Vivi! Kau benar-benar tidak membenciku kan?" Tanya Luffy dengan mata berharap.

Vivi membuang muka. Ia juga membuang tangan Luffy.

"Dengar Luffy. Barusan kita berciuman. Tidak kah kau merasakan apa-apa?"

"Lho? Merasa apa? Tadi kan hanya kecelakaan. "

"Jadi… kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?" batin Vivi makin kecewa.

"Vivi. Kau kena…."

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT MU LAGI!" Tiba-tiba Vivi berteriak sambil berlari meninggalkan Luffy.

"VIVI!" teriak Luffy menyusul Vivi. Tapi setibanya di persimpangan koridor, ia tidak bisa melihat Vivi lagi.

"Ha~h.. benar-benar membingungkan." Umpat Luffy berjalan gontai kembali ke TKP.

"Tsk… Luffy bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" kata Vivi menahan tangisnya di balik dinding koridor.

**END FLASHBACK**

"VIVI! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI RUMAH! AKU KESINI HANYA UNTUK MEMBERIKAN MEDALI INI! KAU HARUS MEMILIKINYA! KARENA INI ADALAH KENANG-KENANGAN TANDA KELULUSAN KITA!" teriak Luffy dari luar.

Vivi hanya diam dan menekur menginang-nginang ucapan Luffy.

"VIVI! KAU MARAH TIBA-TIBA! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI! APA SALAHKU? SEHINGGA KAU TIDAK MAU MENEMUIKU?"

"…"

"VIVI! BUKANKAH KITA AKAN KE HONGKONG UNTUK MENEMUI SENSEI? KAU BILANG BEGITU KAN? AYO DONG, AKU INGIN SEGERA PERGI!"

"_Luffy bodoh.. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai laki-laki sebodoh dia?..."_ batin Vivi kesal.

"VIVI! APA KAU MARAH KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHU SUAMI SENSEI ALAMAT SENSEI SEKARANG? AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA DEH! KARENA ITU, KAU JANGAN MARAH PADAKU LAGI YA!"

"_Benar-benar bodoh! Bukan itu… bukan itu alasan aku marah padamu…." _

"VIVI! AKU LAPAAAR! CEPAT KELUAR DAN TEMUI AKU! KITA HARUS SEGERA MEMINTA IZIN KE ORANG TUA KITA AGAR DIBOLEHKAN PERGI KE HONGKONG!" Luffy terus berteriak-teriak di luar sana. Sedangkan Vivi masih diam di dalam kamarnya.

"_Sebenarnya aku ini egois. Aku memang tidak punya alasan untuk marah padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Luffy tipe pria yang cuek. Ia pasti tidak akan pernah sadar perasaanku. Bagaimanapun juga… kami akan selamanya adalah teman. Aku terlalu banyak berharap. Ia tidak salah. Akulah yang salah karena terlalu memaksakan perasaan ini."_

"VIVI! KALAU KAU TIDAK KELUAR JUGA, AKU AK…."

"BERISIK WOI! NGGAK TAHU ANAK ORANG LAGI TIDUR APA?" tiba-tiba tetangga Vivi memarahi Luffy.

"EH! MAAF OM! AKU NGGAK TAHU KALAU SI OTONG LAGI TIDUR." kata Luffy cengingiran.

"HUUU! DASAR!"

Vivi segera berdiri dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya, Luffy sedang menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf pada tetangganya yang memang galak itu. Karena kasihan, Vivipun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah.

"AH VIVI! AKHIRNYA KAU KELUAR!" kata Luffy kegirangan langsung menghampiri Vivi.

"Luffy.. maaf tadi aku ketiduran." Bohong Vivi.

"Ah~ bukan masalah. Yang penting aku tahu kau tidak membenciku. Benar kan?" Luffy menatap Vivi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sehingga membuat Vivi tidak tahan menatapnya dan memilih membuang muka.

"Ya, aku mana mungkin membencimu." jawab Vivi dengan wajah memerah.

**.**

**.**

Setelah kemarin bercekcok mulut dengan Robin, Nami tidak tahu lagi akan pergi kemana. Sanji menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Karena tidak mau ia dan Robin akan terlibat cekcok lagi. Walaupun terpaksa, Namipun akhirnya pergi dari Baratie. Ia berjalan gontai di trotoar. Ditatapnya sekeliling, semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Nami, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan malah tersiksa sendirian. Apalagi, ia tidak bisa melihat Sanji. Ia sangat sedih dan merindukannya. Tapi, Sanji pasti membencinya. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertemu Sanji lagi? Dan merebut hatinya?

Nami berdecak kesal.

"Andai aku tidak berurusan dengan Robin atau Zoro, mungkin aku dan Sanji bisa menjadi sebuah pasangan." batinnya menyesal.

BYUURRR

"GYAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menginjak genangan air di jalanan dan tanpa sengaja memuncrati Nami.

"SIAL! WOI! SIAPA KAU? BERHENTI!" teriak Nami kesal sambil mengejar mobil itu. Tapi si pengemudi mobil tidak berhenti dan terus berlalu tanpa mengindahkannya.

"Sial! Apa-apaan ini? Igh~ bau sekali! Aku harus segera menggantinya!" kata Nami berbalik hendak kembali ke tempat ia berdiri tadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba..

"GYAAAAAAA! MANA KOPER DAN TASKU TADIII?" teriaknya makin histeris. Tadi, gara-gara mengejar si pemilik mobil, tanpa sadar Nami meninggalkan tas dan kopernya di trotoar. Tapi kini, begitu ia berbalik, tas dan kopernya itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Lenyap begitu saja.

BRUUK

Nami terduduk lesu.

"Apa…. YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAAAAN!" teriaknya bergema. Sehingga membuat semua orang mengerlingnya.

**.**

**.**

Robin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Seharian tadi ia merasa begitu letih mengajar di kampus. Dan tanpa sadar ia bahkan juga lupa untuk makan pagi dan malam. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Robinpun mengangkat handphonenya.

"Halo?"

"Robin! Apa ini kau?"

Robin membelalakkan matanya. Suara ini… bukankah…

"Zoro?" desis Robin cemas.

"Ya, ini aku. Aku sangat senang sekali kau masih mengenal suaraku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?" tanya Robin dingin tanpa menggubris ucapan Zoro sebelumnya.

"Robin.. kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku? Aku merindukanmu."

"Cukup! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak akan berhubungan lagi? Tapi kenapa kau masih menghubungiku. Aku membencimu. Kau tahu sendiri,bukan? Untuk itu, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi."

"Tunggu Ro….."

Tut Tut Tut

Tanpa mengacuhkan Zoro, Robinpun langsung menutup handphonenya. Dilemparnya handphone itu ke lantai. Lalu segera ditutupnya matanya berniat untuk tidur. Tapi entah kenapa, bukannya tertidur, air mata Robin malahan menitik tetes demi tetes membasahi pipinya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya. Menolak kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia sedang menangis.

"_Kali ini… Rencana apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan untuk menghancurkan hidupku?"_

**TBC**

**Sesi balas Review,**

Moist-fla jiah, fla-san… janganlah ente marah pada ane. Ntar ane nggak punya semangat lagi meneruskan fic ini XDDD *menggombal

Sugar Princess71 hihi, tenang Su-chan, abangmu sudah kembali *disabit peso

nothing aku sudah kembali sayang~ kalau bisa, nyempetin review lah~ jiakakaka *kok gw jadi kayak Sanji gini ya?

Aquillaa hahaha Nadine, kau terlalu banyak memikirkanku *ditendang. Mending langsung saja baca yg chapter ini. Hahay

unknown wah~ saya terharu atas reviewmu kawan! Terimakasih telah mencintai ficku. Jangan kapok mampir dan review ya XDD

Sketsa Gelap jiahahahaha kau ada-ada saja, gelap (?) lihat saja lah nanti~ hahahaha

Oke, terlebih dan terkurang, Arigatou gosaimassss~

REVIEW anda sangat berarti bagi saya~

Nanananana~


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaaaaaaaaa Minnaaaaaaa~

Lagi pada ngapaeeeen?

**Chapter 11** Update nih. Ayo CEPAT segera merapaaat~ *PLAK(No Edit karena malas)

Seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Oke~ oke~ harap semuanya bisa bahagia membaca fic RuTang (Rumah Tangga) ane ini. *Padahal mungkin akan menimbulkan kekesalan tingkat akut pada Zoro*. Tapi ini hanya Fiction kok. Take it easy. ^-^ Yohohoo

Oke, tak panjang tak lebar lagi, ayo kita langsung ke TKP saja. Tapi sebelumnya, Kalo Minna-san bersedia meReview fic jelek ane ini, silakan di klik tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah, and buat komen atau saran atau ide (Boleh juga) di kotak Reviewnya.

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**Sebelumnya, balas Review dulu~**

**nothing o iya, hamper lupa. Begini lho say, sebenernya fic ini aku buatnya berdua ama adikku yg cewek. Kami berdua pemilik fic ini. Tapi aku menguasai fic ini di FFN. Sedangkan dia menguasai fic ini di Facebook. Jadi, kami memiliki wilayah edar masing2 XDD**

**moist fla dasar kau fla-san. Komenmu bikin ngakak saja. Hahay btw ane kemarin bikin fic Shiho-Shinichi lhooo, baca atuuh~ bukankah dirimu suka Ai/Shiho ama Shinichi. Wkwk *digampar karena promosi**

**Sugar Princess71 hahaha dasar di bocah pecinta LuVi ini. Ini udah dilanjut lhoooow**

** Aquillaa Nadine-chan~ I'm coming~ XDD**

**.**

**STRONG HEART : YOU ARE MY SON**

**.**

Baru saja mendengar suara telepon yang diputuskan secara mendadak dari seberang, Zoro hanya bisa terdiam sambil menaruh lesu handphone yang kini ada digenggamannya. Ia melirik Shakky yang ikut terdiam di sampingnya menunggu penjelasan.

"Bagaimana?" Shakky mencoba membangunkan Zoro dari lamunan singkatnya.

Zoro hanya menggeleng.

"Sudah ku duga, ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Huft… Well, aku sudah menduga kalau langkah kita untuk menelponnya memang terlalu terburu-buru. Mana mungkin dia mau memaafkanmu begitu saja. Untuk itu, sepertinya kau memang harus berusaha lebih keras lagi." Shakky menepuk pundak Zoro.

Zoro hanya berdecak sambil mengangguk berat.

"Aku tahu."

**.**

**.**

Nami berjalan gontai menyusuri trotoar dengan kondisi kelaparan. Sekarang sudah genap 2 hari ia tidak makan ataupun mandi. Ia kecapekan karena sudah dari kemarin tidak berhenti berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia sekarang layaknya seorang gembel di kota besar. Semua orang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sedangkan Nami sibuk dengan penyesalan 'kenapa ia begitu bodoh sehingga membiarkan uang-uangnya dimaling begitu saja?'.

"Huah…" Nami terduduk lesu di bangku-bangku kecil yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Cuaca hari ini begitu panas. Sehingga membuat Nami merasa dehidrasi. Pandangannya kabur. Bibirnya pucat dan keringat terus mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Oh tuhan, apakah aku akan mati di tempat yang sangat asing ini? Huaaaa… tapi izinkanlah aku mati setelah melihat wajah Sanji dulu~" pikir Nami ber-lebay ria.

Ia menatap sekeliling. Entah kenapa, semuanya menjadi semakin kabur dan tidak jelas. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dan ia yakin sebentar lagi ia pasti akan jatuh pingsan. Dan benar saja, berselang beberapa detik setelah ia berpikir seperti barusan,

BRUUKK

Nami terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas bangku itu. Semua yang melihat sikap (aneh)nya hanya terbengong keheran-heranan. Mereka masih merasa kalau gadis itu saat ini sedang terlelap tidur. Bukan pingsan atau sejenisnya. Sehingga membuat para pejalan kaki hanya melewatinya dan tidak menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

Sampai saat itu, tampaklah seorang pria paruh baya yang kelihatan kecapeian duduk di sebelah Nami. Ia mengelap peluhnya. Lalu ia menaruh bahan belanjaan yang tadi ia borong karena discount besar-besaran di dekat kakinya.

"Huah.. Panas sekali." gerutu pria itu kesal. Ia meneguk air mineral yang tadi ia bawa-bawa. Lalu, merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, ia melirik ke Nami yang tertidur disampingnya.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang, kerjanya tidur-tiduran saja. Dasar!" tukas pria itu kesal. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya. Lalu ia bangkit untuk meneruskan perjalanan pulang. Tapi, merasa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, pria itu kembali melirik Nami dan meraba dahi gadis itu.

"Apa? Panas sekali!" batin pria itu khawatir. Ia melempar bahan belanjaannya begitu saja, lalu ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Nami agar wanita itu bangun. Tapi nope, hasilnya percuma. Nami tidak kunjung bangun.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus menolongnya."

**.**

**.**

Sanji sedang menelpon Robin saat Zeff tergesa-gesa membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Zeff menghampiri Sanji yang tengah ternganga melihat sikap anehnya.

"Paman, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sanji sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Sanji. Tadi paman menemukan orang pingsan di jalan. Kau… kau harus membantunya."

"Apa?" Sanji segera bangkit dan mengikuti Zeff yang berlari ke luar kamar.

KREEK

Begitu Sanji membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan sosok seorang Nami sedang tidak sadarkan diri di atas sofa ruang tengahnya, Sanji langsung terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Nami…."

"Kenapa Sanji? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Zeff meraba bahu Sanji dari belakang. Sanji hanya diam bungkam.

**.**

**.**

TAP TAP TAP

Zoro dan Shakky berjalan was-was saat mereka ditatapi oleh ratusan pasang mata diruangan karyawan. Padahal dulu setiap Zoro lewat disana, semua orang akan memberi hormat padanya. Tapi kini, ia bagaikan seorang gembel yang kumal dan tidak disukai di sana. Bisik-bisik para karyawan maupun kerlingan tajam dari mereka cukup membuat Zoro minder dan enggan. Tapi, sebuah sentuhan lembut tangan Shakky yang menepuk pelan bahunya mampu membuatnya membulatkan tekad lagi untuk meneruskan perjalanan menuju ruang Direktur dan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan membunuh itu. Sampai saat itu, setibanya di depan pintu Direktur. Zoro mengepal erat tangannya. Berusaha memantapkan niatnya untuk memohon diberi kesempatan ke-2 oleh ayah kandungnya. Shakky kembali menepuk pundak Zoro, yang spontan membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau harus melakukannya." kata Shakky menyemangati. Zoro terdiam sejenak. Lalu iapun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku harus melakukannya."

Tok Tok Tok

Zoro mengedor-ngedor pintu. Sehingga membuat orang yang di dalam ruangan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh ke pintu.

"Silakan masuk."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Zoropun menelan ludahnya dan masuk ke ruangan.

"Zoro?"

Menyadari itu adalah Zoro sang anak semata wayangnya, Garp pun bangkit dari sofa dan terpana melihat pria berambut hijau yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Ace hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah mantan Direktur yang ditekuk itu.

"Ayah…."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Garp langsung memotong ucapan Zoro.

"Ayah…. Aku…. Aku…." Zoro menahan ucapannya. Ia terlihat ragu hendak meneruskan ucapan itu atau tidak. Sehingga membuat seisi ruangan ikut terdiam menunggu penjelasannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa lagi, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini." celetuk Ace bersikap arif sehingga membuat Zoro mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau…." Zoro kesal sampai-sampai hendak memukul Ace.

"Zoro!" Tapi niat itu urung begitu Shakky bergumam seolah melarangnya 'untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting dilakukan'. Zoro yang mengerti dengan maksud terselubung Shakky menghela nafasnya dan mencoba tidak mengacuhkan Ace.

"Ayah. Aku datang karena ingin minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini. Aku tahu aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Untuk itu, beri aku kesempatan ke-2. aku janji akan berubah. Dan tentu saja…." Zoro menjeda ucapannya sejenak. Ia menatap Ace dengan mata membara.

"…aku akan merebut jabatanku kembali."

"….."

"…."

Hening sejenak. Karena seisi ruangan dibuatnya shock oleh 5 kata dari mulut si rambut hijau barusan.

"Pfht….. Phuahahahhahhahaha.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa lantang Garp. Ia tampak tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Ace, hanya tersenyum tipis dan menahan tawanya yang kalau dilepas mungkin tidak akan kalah lebarnya dari tawa si kakek tua itu. Shakky & Zoro yang melihatnya dibuat bengong campur kesal.

BRUUUK

Tiba-tiba Zoro bersimpuh di depan Garp. Sehingga membuat suasana kembali diam mencekam.

"Ayah! Aku tidak bercanda! Aku benar-benar serius! Aku akan merebut milik ku kembali! Jabatanku, ayahku, ibuku, rumah tanggaku, dan istriku yang tercinta. Untuk itu, beri aku kepercayaan. Kali ini saja. Aku benar-benar memohon padamu. Aku menyesal. Aku membutuhkan belas kasihmu….. ayah."

Garp hanya terdiam menatap intens anaknya yang kini sedang memeluk lututnya erat. Ia bisa merasakan, tubuh Zoro bergetar menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa, Garp malah berpikir, dari mana anaknya itu belajar menenangkan diri dan bersedia menjatuhkan harga dirinya seperti ini? Sungguh tidak seperti Zoro yang biasanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku begitu tega membuat anak semata wayangku menderita seperti ini ya?"

"Eh?" Zoro mendongak menatap ayahnya ; tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan si tua bangka itu.

Garp hanya tersenyum dan membantu Zoro untuk berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang dan menyesali semua kesalahanmu. Karena kau adalah anakku."

"Ayah…"

Zoro spechless menatap ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum puas itu.

"Hahahahahaha… ternyata prediksi tuan Garp selama ini tepat sekali."

"eh?" Zoro kali ini menatap Ace yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakangnya. Shakky ikut terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti.

"Asal kau tahu saja, tuan Garp mengangkatku sebagai Direktur itu hanyalah untuk sementara. Karena aku memang tidak menginginkan jabatan seorang Direktur. Aku bukan ahlinya."

"Apa? A… apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" kata Zoro bingung.

"Dasar bodoh! Kami ini hanya menyusun rencana untuk memojokkanmu agar kau bisa menyesali perbuatanmu selama ini. Tuan Garp dan aku sudah sepakat agar aku menggantikan posisimu untuk sementara agar kau bisa diberi kesempatan untuk lebih menghargai hidup dan bisa berubah. Serta, para karyawan di luar juga sudah sepakat akan menampakkan wajah benci mereka apabila suatu saat nanti kau datang ke kantor ini. Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu cukup lama tahu." ulas Ace masih tertawa ngakak.

Zoro hanya diam masih bingung.

"Ternyata insting seorang ayah itu memang kuat sekali ya." tambah Shakky yang tampaknya sudah mengerti dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Jadi… maksud ayah, ayah masih memberiku kesempatan ke-2?"

"Kenapa tidak?" cengir Garp merangkul Ace yang disampingnya.

"A… AYAAAAH!" Zoro langsung memeluk Garp dan Ace sekaligus. Sehingga membuat ke-2nya kewalahan karena dipeluk sibau itu. Shakky yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya tersenyum lega.

"_Sepertinya tanpa bantuankupun, dia akan tetap diterima kembali_." batin Shakky senang.

Prok prok prok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan riuh dari luar ruangan. Ace tersenyum dan membawa Zoro ke sumber suara.

JDEEEERRR

Tiba-tiba puluhan rangkaian bunga dan semprotan laba-laba buatan menyelimuti tubuh Zoro. Semua karyawan tertawa lepas dan memberi selamat pada Direktur yang sudah vakum cukup lama itu. Zoro yang bingung melihat sikap karyawan itu hanya terpana diam. Sampai saat itu, Ace merangkul bahunya.

"Bagaimana? Ini semua adalah ucapan comeback kamu ke perusahaan ini lho. Sekaligus perayaan hari terakhir aku menjadi Direktur di tempat ini."

"Ace…" Zoro menatap Ace haru. Tanpa blablabla, iapun langsung memeluk pria itu. Sehingga membuat para karyawan tambah bersorak kegirangan.

"Maafkan aku karena telah berburuk sangka padamu."

"Aku mengerti kok." kata Ace menepuk-nepuk punggung Zoro.

"Ace…"

"Oh ya, kau harus segera mencari istrimu lagi. Dia wanita yang cantik dan terlihat baik. Kau pasti akan menyesal jika kehilangan dia."

"Ya, aku tahu. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan bangkit kembali dan membawa Robin kembali ke sisiku."

"Hahahaha.. itu baru namanya anak Tuan Garp." Ace menepuk pundak Zoro senang. Zoro hanya tersenyum dan menatap seluruh karyawan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di depannya.

"Ace-kuuun~ kami pasti akan merindukanmu~"

"Selamat datang kembali Direktur Zoro~

Para karyawan terus berteriak-teriak histeris. Ace dan Zoro yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang dan ikut merayakan pesta mendadak itu.

"_Terima kasih tuhan. Karena aku masih diberi kesempatan." _batin Zoro lega.

**.**

**.**

"Tuan, sepertinya aku harus kembali." Ace membuka pembicaraan dengan tampang serius.

"Ace, sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu."

"Ah.. maaf ayah. Tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar harus kembali mengurus pekerjaan kita yang terbengkalai di luar sana."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi Ace, kurasa… kau tidak perlu kembali." kata Garp meraba bahu Ace layaknya seorang ayah yang memperingatkan anaknya.

"Ayah, apa maksudmu?"

"Ace, kau sudah seperti anak kandungku sendiri. Ku rasa, tidak masalah kalau kau terus berada di sini dan membantu Zoro mengurus perusahaan lagi. Karena kau tahu kan, aku tidak hanya memiliki 1 perusahaan. Tapi banyak. Untuk itu, maukah kau, mulai sekarang benar-benar menjadi anakku?"

"ayah… apa maksudmu?" Ace membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadilah anakku. Anakku secara resmi."

"Ayah…" Ace makin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Ya, ayah betul. Aku juga ingin kau menjadi kakakku." timbrung Zoro dari balik pintu. Sehingga membuat mata Ace makin terbelalak.

"Bagaimana Ace? Mau kan?" tawar Garp tersenyum senang.

Ace menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku… untuk pertama kalinya.." Ace menjeda ucapannya.

"….aku merasakan kenyamanan sebuah keluarga…" ringis Ace sedih.

"Ace…" Zoro yang masih belum mengenal Ace hanya terpana.

"Orang tuaku mencampakkanku. Aku terluntang-lantung dijalanan. Tapi pria bernama Garp itu datang dan merawatku dengan kasih sayang. Aku diberi pendidikan. Aku diberi kasih sayang. Aku diberi kepercayaan. Karena itulah, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai ayahku sendiri. Di saat ia menyuruhku memanggilnya 'ayah', aku sangat senang. Saat ia meminta pertolonganku untuk menggantikan posisi anaknya, aku hanya menerimanya karena ingin membalas jasanya dengan tenagaku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai jabatan yang ia berikan padaku. Karena kemampuanku belum setinggi anaknya. Tapi demi melihatnya bahagia, aku memantapkan diri untuk melakukannya. Karena dia adalah, ayahku satu-satunya." Ace menatap Garp intens. Garp yang dapat merasakan aura keperihan di jiwa pemuda itu hanya menunduk dan menariknya kepangkuannya.

"Benar nak. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah anakku."

"Dan juga kakakku." Zoro ikut memeluk ke-2 pria yang ia sayangi itu.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengajar seharian penuh, Robin merasa jenuh dan kecapeian. Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Dan dalam waktu seperkian detik, iapun tertidur dan terlelap dengan mimpi indahnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Robin yang kemarin hujan-hujanan akibat memberikan payungnya ke Zoro kini tampak tidak enak badan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya kabur. Ia meminta izin keluar kelas dan pergi ke UKS untuk meminta obat. Tapi begitu sampai di UKS, ia tidak melihat seorangpun disana. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu dokter UKS saja disana. Ia berbaring ke atas bed dan tertidur begitu saja. Di saat itulah, tanpa sadar seseorang membuka pintu UKS. Tampak tubuhnya penuh memar karena habis berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya tadi. Melihat tidak ada dokter UKS yang menyambutnya, ia hanya menghela nafas dan ikut berniat menunggu di dalam. Ia masuk ke bilik yang bertepatan ada disamping bilik Robin tertidur tadi. Lalu, ia berbaring disana sambil berdecak kesal mengumpat teman-temannya yang tadi mengeroyoknya hanya karena gara-gara wanita kemarin, yang memayunginya dan memberinya sepotong roti.

PREEK

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang bergerak dari bilik sebelah. Iapun baru menyadari kalau saat ini ia tidak sendirian. Dicobanya menyibakkan kain tirai yang menjadi pembatas bilik-bilik di UKS itu. Dan benar saja, begitu melihat wanita yang telah membuatnya terpesona kemarin sedang tertidur lelap disana, ia hanya mengulum ludah.

"_Ia…. Sangat cantik dan tenang. Sungguh lukisan terindah yang diciptakan tuhan. Aku….."_ tanpa sadar ia turun dari bed dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah cantik wanita itu. Begitu ia menyentuh wajahnya, keinginan untuk mengecup bibir manis wanita itu menggerogotinya. Ia mendekatkan wajah sedikit demi sedikit.

Lima senti, tiga senti, 1 senti….

"Ng…"

Tiba-tiba wanita itu membuka matanya. Ia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa dengan wajah yang hanya berjarakkan 1 senti.

"G…GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa minggu kemudian,**

"Ayah, aku akan pergi mencari Robin ke Hongkong. Untuk itu, aku minta do'amu."

"Tentu saja bocah! Aku tidak akan rela kehilangan menantu seperti dia. Untuk itu, jangan pulang sebelum kau mendapatkannya."

Zoro tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, tua bangka." katanya bercanda.

"Tapi Zoro, kau tahu dari mana dia tinggal di Hongkong sekarang?" celetuk Dadan yang berdiri disamping Garp.

"Ibu, aku mengetahuinya dari sahabatku yang bernama Shakky. Ia membantuku menyelidiki keberadaan Robin dengan memata-matai anak murid yang sangat dekat dengan Robin dulu. Dan hasilnya beginilah, ia yakin 100% kalau Robin ada di Hongkong."

"Hmm.. bagus sekali. Ibu benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu Robin lagi."

"Begitupun aku." timbrung Ace tersenyum girang.

"Kau kan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya,bang." kata Zoro sweatdrop.

"Tapi aku sudah liat fotonya tau. Dan aku ingin bertemu adik iparku itu."

"Dasar abangku yang satu ini." kata Zoro geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oi oi.. jadi kapan nih kau akan berangkat?" tanya Garp yang merasa sudah OOT parah.

"Malam ini juga… aku akan menyusulnya. Bersama ke-2 murid yang juga akan berangkat malam ini. Sehingga aku bisa membuntuti mereka dan menemukannya segera."

"Wooow~"

**.**

**.**

"VIVI! AYO CEPAT!" teriak Luffy berkoar-koar mengeluarkan koper dan ransel besar yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari bagase taxi.

"AKU TAHU!" teriak Vivi kesal langsung membantu bocah berisik itu.

"AYOOO!" ajak Vivi menarik Luffy ke dalam Bandara.

Di lain sisi, dari jejauhan seorang wanita berambut box menatap mereka.

"Zoro, mereka ternyata benar pergi malam ini. Kau sudah memastikan akan berada di penerbangan yang sama dengan mereka kan?" kata wanita itu dari telepon.

"Tentu saja. Malahan sekarang aku sedang duduk di ruang tunggu. Aku bisa melihat mereka masuk ke sini dan diperiksa petugas. Kami akan segera masuk kepesawat. Untuk itu, sebelumnya. Terima kasih Shakky."

"Jangan sungkan. Yang penting, bawa istrimu kembali."

"Itu pasti."

**TBC**

**Hahay pasti ngacoo ya? Maaf minna~**

**Tapi mohon dimengerti. Karena ini buatnya buru2 n tidak di edit2 atau diulang baca. Setelah ngetik, langsung ceburin ke FFN. Karena jatah ngenet sekarang sebentar sangat. Semoga minna bisa memaklumi nasib bocah pemalas dan tidak nyambung seperti ane ini. XDD**

**Tapi yang jelas, sepertinya untuk chapter depan, ke-4 tokoh utama fic ini akan bertemu lagi dan mulai deh romatis2nya. Semoga minna tidak jenuh dgn fic ane yg mungkin sudah membosankan sangat ini. Mohon REVIEW agar ane bisa lebih baik dari sekarang. Sertakan jug aide/usul anda untuk chapter depan ya. Hahahaha**

**Segitu saja, bye~**

**Mind, REVIEW~**


	12. Chapter 12

Yohooooooooooo

I'am Baaaaack~~~

Huft.. maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini *cieileh*. Semoga minna tak bosan2nya membaca cerita ini. *walo kayaknya emg udh pada bosan sih(Reviewnya sedikit T_T)* Tumben juga sih, Cuma 2 yg review. Tapi ya sudahlah, cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan dan pengisi senggang. Jika minna sempat baca, tolong di Ripiuw ya~ Biar semangat kita makin menggebu-gebu melanjutkan fic ini.

**Oke, langsung saja….**

**Chapter 12** Update nih. Ayo CEPAT segera merapaaat~

**(No Edit karena malas)**

Seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**Sebelumnya, balas Review dulu~**

**Sugar Princess71 Yuhuuuuu~ Aku datang Su-chan~ Selamat membaca~**

**moist fla hahay lu bikin ngakak aja fla. Fic ini adik gw yg ngetik sebenernya. Tapi idenya dari kita berdua. Jadi kita punya perjanjian gini, ff ini milik kita be-2. Tapi adik gw publish di Facebook. Kalo gw, publish di sini. Gw sebenernya Cuma sekedar tukang sponsor gitu. Makanya, kalau ada Review di FF kita, kadang2 adik gw yg balas. Hanya saja, dia make nama gw aja utk balasnya. Cz, dia maunya dikenal sebagai 'Portgas D Zorbin'. Hahay tuh anak ada-ada aja. *jadi ati-hati juga kalau gw udah balas Review kalian gaya anak cewek, bisa jadi itu dy yg balas* Rumit juga sih. Tuh anak iseng bgt. Nama gw malah dipake jadi pemilik utuh Fic ini di FFN. Padahal yg seharusnya jadi pemilik fic ini dia. Tapi katanya karena ide kebanyakan dari gw, dy ngasih wewenang ke gw dah. (ngerti gak? Kalimatnya puter2 nih) hahay. Tapi tetep lah, kata semangat lu sumber inspirasi kita untuk buat ff mulu. Wkwk Kalo ngiri, mending ngiri ke adik gw aja. Hahay *peace~**

**.**

**STRONG HEART : FINALLY, I FOUND YOU**

**.**

**Bandara Incheon, Taiwan**

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau menapakkan kakinya ke luar Bandara. Masih memakai glasses hitam dan topi rajut hijau, ia mengamati sekeliling. Dilihatnya, sepasang anak muda yang sedari tadi ia buntuti dari Bandara di Jepang sana tengah naik ke atas taxy yang terparkir di depan bandara. Begitu taxy itu berlalu membawa sepasang anak muda itu, pemuda itu pun mengambil langkah seribu mencari taxy berikutnya dan membuntuti taxy di depan.

Cukup lama mengawasi taxy di depannya, tiba-tiba taxy itu berhenti di depan sebuah apartment mewah yang terletak di balik persimpangan. Pemuda berambut hijau yang kerap dipanggil Zoro itu memerintahkan si supir taxy menghentikan taxynya di balik persimpangan. Sehingga posisinya saat ini tidak diketahui oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang turun sambil mengemasi barang-barang mereka keluar dari bagasi. Zoro turun dari taxy dan membayar taxy itu setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan barang-barangnya ; hanya sebuah koper. Seiring dengan itu, taxy yang tadi mengantar sepasang anak muda itu ikut berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Zoro masih bersembunyi di balik persimpangan mengamati gerak-gerik ke-2nya. Tapi, tanpa sengaja, sebuah mobil muncul dari persimpangan dan berbelok menuju apartment tadi. Sehingga membuat Zoro sedikit kaget dan berbalik menghadap tembok alih-alih takut si pengemudi mobil mengenalinya. Zoro mengintip sedikit demi sedikit, melihat si pemilik mobil yang kini berlalu di depannya. Tapi, betapa kagetnya ia, begitu menyadari kalau orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu saat ini adalah, Robin & Sanji (?)

Zoro hanya ternganga sambil mengikuti arah mobil itu berlalu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan jantungnya sakit dan darah mengalir kencang ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Mereka…. Kenapa terlihat begitu akrab_?" batin Zoro geregatan.

Zoro mengontrol dirinya dan kembali mengamati keadaaan di depan apartment itu. Tampak, mobil itu berhenti. Dan dari dalamnya, Robin menghambur keluar sambil memeluk ke-2 anak muda yang baru saja sampai di tempat itu. Tampak mimik bahagia tertera di wajah mereka. Dan perasaan rindu yang sudah cukup lama tidak terbayarkan itu membuat Zoro iri dengan momen itu. Karena, dia juga sedang merindukan wanita itu. Ingin rasanya, ia ikut tertawa disana dan berpelukan dengan mereka. Tapi, ini tidak mungkin. Semuanya akan sia-sia jika ia gegabah. Ia harus memulainya dengan pelan-pelan. Agar wanita itu, bisa memaafkannya dengan tulus.

**.**

**.**

"Sensei, aku benar-benar merindukanmu~" kata Vivi memeluk Robin lagi. Robin hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan mantan muridnya itu.

"Sensei. Aku lapar. Mau dong, isi kulkasnya~" timbrung Luffy nunjuk-nunjuk kulkas yang terletak di ruang tengah. Vivi hanya sweatdrop menatap si bocah bodoh itu nangkring di depan kulkas.

"Tentu saja, Luffy. Kau bisa makan sepuasnya." Robin tersenyum ke arah si perut karet itu. Sehingga membuat Luffy tanpa tunggu lama membuka kulkas dan membongkar isinya. Sanji hanya tertawa dan maklum melihat sikap bocah itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu,Vivi?" tanya Sanji membuka pembicaraan.

"Ayah baik-baik aja kok,Sanji-kun. Terimakasih sudah menanyakan kabarnya ya. Dan kau sendiri? Katanya kau sudah membuat restoran besar ya disini?" Vivi menatap Sanji kagum. Yang ditatap hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak terlalu besar kok. Tapi sudah cukuplah untuk menampung puluhan pelanggan."

"Hu~ Dasar! Itu mah udah gede namanya."

"Ya, tapi kan belum segede restoran langganan kalian di Jepang." kata Sanji mengingat masa lalu. Dimana Robin sering mentraktir Vivi dan Luffy ke restoran mewah yang sangat besar di ibukota. Robin hanya tersenyum dan mengusap-ngusap rambut Vivi yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau sudah berhasil mewujudkan mimpimu, Sanji." ucap Robin tersenyum. Sanji hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

"Begitulah."

**.**

**.**

Diam-diam, Zoro menyewa ruangan di apartment yang sama dengan Robin. Dan betapa kebetulan, ia bisa menghuni ruangan yang terletak pas di samping apartment wanita itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia masuk ke apartmentnya dan menutup pintu segera. Takut, alih-alih wanita atau tamu wanita itu keluar dan memergokinya.

BLAM

Zoro menaruh kopernya di samping pintu. Lalu ia menghampiri tempat tidur berukuran KING yang terletak di sudut ruangan sambil melepas glasses dan topi rajutnya. Merasa penat telah berkendaraan cukup lama, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk itu. Dipejamkannya matanya, menikmati aroma ruangan yang segar itu. Dirabanya seprei halus yang lembut itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"_Andai…. Dia bisa tidur disampingku." _

Zoro tersenyum geli. Ia kembali duduk dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Apa aku gila? Kenapa pikiranku bisa sejauh itu? Hahahaha.." Zoro tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"_Tapi… bagaimanapun juga, aku memang merindukannya sih_." batinnya jujur.

**.**

**.**

Sudah cukup lama tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya Nami membuka matanya. Merasa ada yang aneh, iapun terlonjak bangun dan mengamati sekitar.

"_Dimana aku_?" batinnya mengerutkan alisnya.

KREEK

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dari pintu itu, masuklah seorang paruh baya dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Wuah~ Kau sudah bangun nona? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu sambil menaruh nampan berisi pil-pil dan air putih ke atas meja. Nami hanya diam berusaha menyelidiki siapa pria itu. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah kenal maupun melihat pria itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia berada di…. Er… rumah pria itu?

"Kau siapa?" Nami memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Wah. Benar juga. Kenalkan, namaku Zeff. Aku adalah Koki Utama di Restoran ini."

"Koki? Restoran?" Nami makin bingung dan tidak mengerti. Zeff hanya tertawa menyadari kalau nona berambut orange itu terlihat bingung akan penjelasannya.

"Kemarin aku menemukanmu sedang tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan. Kau demam dan tidak sadarkan diri. Makanya ku bawa kau kesini dan kami obati. Dan kamar ini.. ini adalah salah satu kamar pelayan Restoran kami. Apa kau tidak tahu Restoran kami? Restoran Baratie."

"Eh?" Nami membelalakkan matanya.

Restoran Baratie. Bukankah… bukankah ini nama Restorannya Sanji?

"Tunggu paman. Jangan-jangan… ini Restoran Sanji-kun ya?" Nami menatap Zeff dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Zeff hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk berat.

"Begitulah. Dia mengizinkanku membawamu kesini. Dan dia memberimu kamar ini untuk istirahat. Lalu, dia juga yang menjagamu semalam dikala aku kecapeian dan ketiduran di dapur."

"Apa?" Nami menutup mulutnya. Ucapan paman itu.. apakah benar?

"Lalu paman, apa yang ia katakana tentangku?" tanya Nami mendesak Zeff.

"Uhm.. apa ya? Kalau gak salah, dia Cuma bilang akan membiarkanmu tinggal sebentar. Kalau kau sudah baikan, kau akan diusir lagi."

"APA?" kali ini nada suara Nami meninggi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha mencerna ucapan paman itu barusan.

Bagaimanapun, untuk masuk ke dalam restoran ini saja sudah merupakan keberuntungan yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi, kalau harus pergi dan meninggalkan restoran ini lagi, Nami yakin ia akan sangat susah lagi berhubungan dengan Sanji. Untuk itu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Agar ia, bisa tetap tinggal di restoran ini dan mengambil hati Sanji lagi.

"Paman…" Nami menggapai lengan Zeff. Zeff hanya tertegun menunggu ulasan gadis itu.

"Biarkan aku…. Menjadi pelayan di Restoran ini." Nami mengangkat kepalanya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Apa?" tampak raut kekagetan terpancar dari wajah Zeff.

"Ku mohon paman… biarkan aku jadi pelayan disini. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus pergi ke mana. Aku ini sebatang kara. Dan aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Ku mohon, aku janji akan bekerja sangat rajin. Dan aku akan berusaha keras. Percaya padaku, paman." Nami memohon dengan puppy eyesnya. Sehingga membuat Zeff yang tidak tegaan kasihan dan iba mendengar nasib wanita itu.

"Aduh… gimana ya? Tapi.. sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Berhubung akhir-akhir ini restoran kedatangan banyak pelanggan mulu, kau diterima deh."

"Eh? Benarkah? Whuaaa~ Horeee~ Makasih paman~" teriak Nami meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Seolah ia sudah sembuh total dari sakitnya. Zeff hanya tersenyum berat.

"_Kuharap Sanji tidak marah."_ batin zeff ragu.

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah larut malam. Luffy dan Vivi yang keletihan sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing. Kini tinggal Sanji dan Robin seorang diri. Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy yang tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Merasa sudah waktunya pulang, Sanjipun berbisik minta izin pulang ke Robin. Robin hanya tersenyum dan mengantar Sanji ke luar Apartment.

"Terimakasih sudah menemani hari pertama anak-anak disini ya Sanji." Kata Robin senang.

"Bukan masalah. Kalau ada keperluan lain, jangan segan-segan menghubungiku ya." Kata Sanji dari dalam mobilnya.

"Tentu saja." Robin mengangguk ramah. Sanji hanya nyengir dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Lalu ia melambai ke arah Robin dan melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan. Robin balas melambai mengamati mobil Sanji yang kini sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

Tes Tes Tes

Tiba-tiba tetes demi tetes air hujan membasahi bumi. Tidak ingin kebasahan, Robinpun cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam Apartment dan melangkah ke ruangannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba begitu ia hendak membuka pintu apartmentnya, seseorang menariknya dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. Robin yang kaget spontan hendak berteriak, tapi mulutnya sudah dibekap duluan oleh tangan besar milik orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Robin membelalakkan matanya. Menyadari siapa yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Zoro?"_ batinnya menatap mata intens pria berambut hijau itu.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah menerima surat ceraiku?" tanya Robin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang hendak meledak-ledak dan air matanya yang hendak berhamburan ke pipi.

Zoro yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela apartment hanya mendengus dan berbalik menghampiri wanita yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu. Ia bersimpuh dan menyamakan pandangan dengan wanita itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Maaf. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menandatanganinya."

Robin mengepal erat tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau belum juga menandatanganinya?" kata Robin setengah berteriak. Zoro hanya menunduk dan kembali bangkit dari simpuhnya.

"Robin. Apa masih kurang jelas? Aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

Tes

Tanpa sadar air mata Robin menetes. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata suci itu. Tapi Zoro bisa menyadari, kalau saat ini wanita itu sedang menangis. Ia duduk di samping Robin sambil menghela nafas.

"Jangan menangis. Aku sudah cukup banyak membuatmu menangis. Untuk itu, kumohon jangan menangis."

Robin masih diam sambil menahan tangisnya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangis itu. Malahan ia makin kacau dan hendak menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi tentu saja 'Tidak' di depan pria itu.

"Waktu itu, aku benar-benar menyesal. Setelah kau tinggalkan, aku baru menyadarinya. Kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Maafkan aku Robin. Aku khilaf. Aku janji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Untuk itu, kumohon…. Maafkan aku dan kembali bersamaku." Zoro menggenggam tangan Robin lembut. Tapi tiba-tiba Robin segera berdiri dan membuang tangan pria itu darinya.

"Cukup. Ku bilang cukup! Kau tidak akan bisa, membayar kesalahanmu dulu! Karena aku, SELAMANYA TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" teriak Robin langsung melangkah ke pintu. Tapi Zoro menahan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke dekapannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" teriak Robin memukul-mukul dada bidang Zoro. Tapi Zoro tidak mengacuhkannya dan hanya terus memeluknya seerat mungkin. Seolah ia tidak ingin melepaskan wanita itu lagi.

"Kau boleh memukulku sampai kapanpun. Tapi kumohon, tetap berdiri disampingku. Jangan pergi lagi." Zoro menenggelamkan kepala Robin ke dadanya yang bidang. Tapi Robin terus meronta-ronta ingin lepas.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, breng-sek! Hiks.." pukulan Robin mulai melemah. Zoro masih diam dan terus memeluknya seerat mungkin. Seolah membayarkan pelukan demi pelukan yang selama ini tidak ia rasakan.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah. Aku masih hafal, aroma Parfum mu ini." Zoro tersenyum haru mengingat masa lalu dimana ia menghadiahi Robin Parfum Paris aroma Lavender. Robin hanya diam di pelukan Zoro. Entah kenapa, berada di pelukan pria itu membuatnya tenang. Padahal ia sangat membencinya. Tapi tidak bisa didustai, pria itu memang membuatnya nyaman. Rasa dingin di malam itu, tidak mempengaruhinya sedikitpun. Karena pria itu, telah memberinya kehangatan. Yang tidak akan bisa diberikan oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

Zoro mengusap-usap rambut raven Robin. Berusaha menenangkannya agar ia tidak marah lagi. Tapi tidak bertahan lama. Saat Robin, tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh pria itu dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Robin!" Zoro berteriak hendak mengejarnya. Tapi Robin tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari ke apartmentnya.

BLAAM

Robin menutup pintu apartmentnya. Ia bersandar di pintu itu sambil menahan tangisnya. Sedangkan Zoro yang berdiri di balik pintu hanya menghela nafas dan ikut bersandar di pintu.

"_Robin… Aku benar-benar menyesal.."_

**TBC**

**Hahay**

**Super Sok Romantis! Maaf atas ke OOCan ini**

***dilemparin kacang**


	13. Chapter 13

Yohooooooooooo

**Chapter 13 Update**! Segera merapaaat~

**(No Edit karena malas)**

Seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**Sebelumnya, balas Review dulu~**

**grey chocolate**  
>Hai Coklat abu~ Terimakasih atas semangatmu. Beneran deh, langsung semangat lagi bikin lanjutannya. Hahahahha. Jiah, baca chapter 1-12 langsung? Bisa picek tuh mata. Wkwk. Oke, chapter 13 update nih ^^V<p>

**aquillaa  
><strong>Haha, makasih Nadine~ sekarang udah nggak galau lagi kok. Wkwk yeah, ace jadi kakaknya Zoro nih. *nggak tau ide dari mana. Tapi yang pasti, mereka cocok juga kalau jadi adek-abang. Hahay. Wuah, syukurlah masih oke adegan romantisnya. XDD

**unknown** Yeah, sinetron abiz

63aRaRaNcHa  
>Hihi, ternyata kau masih menunggu fic ini ya Ra? *loncat2 kegirangan. Syukurlah. Wkwk Waduwh, jangan gigit baju mulu lah, ntar bisa sobek. Ini chapter 13 update. Nggak tau masih bisa bikin geregetangak. Wkwk

**.**

**STRONG HEART : RECLESSNESS**

**.**

Pagi telah tiba. Sanji pun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berkemas dan langsung pergi ke dapur Baratie untuk mengecek keadaan dapur Restoran seperti biasa. Tampak, semua pelayan restoran lengkap dengan Maid dan Buttler berdiri membentuk barisan yang tertib untuk menyambut Direktur sekaligus Koki Utama Restoran itu. Sanji mengamati semua pelayan dengan seksama sambil berjalan pelan di depan mereka. Namun perhatiannya segera terhenti begitu ia menyadari ada pelayan baru di depannya. Pelayan itu menundukkan kepalanya bagai tidak ingin dilihat oleh Sanji. Sanji mengernyitkan alisnya. Dihentikannya langkahnya di depan gadis itu sehingga membuat seluruh perhatian terfokus padanya.

"Kau pelayan baru?" tanya Sanji dengan tangan di dalam saku.

"Y, ya tuan. Mohon bimbinganmu." Gadis itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat wajahmu." ujar Sanji ingin melihat wajah pelayan barunya itu.

"B, Baiklah." Begitu gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, Sanji membelalakkan matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"N, Nami?" Tampak mimik Shock terpancar di wajah Sanji begitu menyadari gadis itu adalah si rambut orange yang dulu pernah menjadi nonanya.

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah pelayan di Baratie, tuan Sanji." kata Nami nyengar-nyengir. Sanji hanya diam sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Gawat. Kalau Robin tahu Nami bekerja di Baratie, dia pasti akan marah_." batin Sanji khawatir.

**.**

**.**

"Paman, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau memperkerjakannya?" tanya Sanji sambil melirik Nami yang sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Maaf Sanji. Paman lupa mengatakannya padamu. Tapi sungguh, paman sangat kasihan padanya. Dia tidak punya uang dan tempat tinggal disini. Lagian kita juga membutuhkan tambahan pelayan. Ditambah dia juga sangat rajin dan pandai melayani pelanggan. Lihat saja itu, dia sangat ramah sehingga membuat Pelanggan itu puas dan senang dilayani olehnya. Sepertinya dia sudah berpengalaman." kata Zeff menatap takjub Nami yang tengah tertawa bersama pelanggan pria di meja nomor 5.

"_Paman. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia lebih dari perkiraanmu. Pengalamannya sangat banyak sekali. Bahkan pernah membuat sepasang suami-istri yang saling mencintai berpisah begitu saja_." batin Sanji mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sanji-kun, Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Nami menawarkan layanan pada Sanji.

"Tidak. Kau bekerja saja dengan baik. Karena kalau tidak, kau akan kupecat." Sanji pun berlalu dengan dingin. Zeff yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop kasihan melihat Nami dikacangin.

"Paman, Sanji kenapa jutek gitu ya ama aku?" ucap Nami menatap punggung Sanji yang mulai hilang dibalik pintu.

"Entahlah Nami. Mungkin ini karena dia kecapekan saja." kata Zeff menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**.**

**.**

"Luffy, kau menyadarinya tidak? Kalau mata sensei sedikit lebam seperti siap menangis." kata Vivi sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Wenthuahlhua. Akho thidak mweliwhatnhya thuh. (Entahlah. Aku tidak melihatnya tuh.)" jawab Luffy sambil mengunyah potongan besar roti yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Huah~ Dasar kau! Tidak peka sekali sih!" umpat Vivi menoyor kepala Luffy dan bangkit dari kursi taman.

"Oi Vivi! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Luffy setelah menelan seisi makanan dimulutnya.

"Aku mau balik ke Apartment. Kasihan sensei sendirian."

"Oi. Tapi kita kan belum jalan-jalan di kota ini." Luffy menyusul Vivi dan mengiringi langkah gadis itu.

TAP

Vivi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bertolak pinggang dan menatap Luffy kesal.

"Dengar ya, Luffy si tidak peka! Aku kesini tidak hanya untuk liburan. Tapi aku juga ingin menemani sensei agar dia tidak kesepian lagi. Jadi kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan atau menghabiskan harimu mengitari kota ini, lakukan saja sendiri. Aku tidak akan ikut!"

"Lho? Tapi Vivi, kalau sendiri kan gak rame. Mending juga berdua."

"Nggak! Kamu pergi sendiri aja!" Vivi mendorong Luffy agar menjauh darinya.

"Ah~ Ayolah Vivi. Temani aku. Kau dengar sendiri kan kata sensei tadi. Dia ingin sendirian. Makanya, kita jangan ganggu dia dulu. Ayolah. Aku ingin ke taman bermain yang ada disitu tuh." Luffy memeluk tangan kiri Vivi sambil menunjuk taman Reskreasi yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Vivi memutar bola matanya 180 derajat. Lalu ia berdesah.

"Huah~ Baiklah. Aku terpaksa menuruti keinginanmu. Tapi ingat, jangan lama-lama."

"Oke." cengir Luffy langsung menarik Vivi ke TKP.

**.**

**.**

Ting tong

Robin yang sedang duduk merenung di depan jendela kembali kea lam sadarnya dan melirik ke pintu.

"Siapa?" batinnya meraih glasses hitam di atas meja dan bangkit hendak membukakan pintu. Namun sebelumnya, Robin melihat tamu tersebut dari mini monitor di dekat pintu. Menyadari tamu itu adalah Sanji, ia pun segera memakai glassesnya dan membukakan pintu.

KREEK

"Wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau memakai glasses, Robin?" kata Sanji kaget sambil masuk ke dalam Apartment. Robin hanya tersenyum dan buru-buru menutup pintu.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin mencoba glasses baruku ini." Ia berjalan menuju sofa membimbing pria itu agar ikut duduk disana.

"Wah, mana nih kedua sejoli dari Jepang itu?" kata Sanji celingukan sana-sini.

"Oh mereka. Tadi si Luffy katanya mau nyobain jajanan disini, makanya Vivi nemanin dia. Katanya sih, sambil jalan-jalan liat-liat kota ini."

"Dasar tuh anak berdua. Udah kayak perangko aja."

Robin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak ngajar?" tanya Sanji heran melihat Robin yang tidak pergi ke kampus.

"Hari ini aku Free. Makanya bisa santai gini."

"Oh, tidak biasanya deh. Tapi, kalau free… gimana kalau kita pergi Hangout?"

"Uhm, not bad. Oke deh, tapi aku mandi dulu ya."

"Sip, tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Tentu saja." kata Robin meninggalkan Sanji seorang diri di ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

"HOEHM~" Zoro menguap cukup lebar begitu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke WC ingin membersihkan diri. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka tirai jendela dan menatap pemandangan di luar sana dengan takjub.

"_Wuah~ Ternyata Taiwan not bad_." batinnya senyum-senyum gaje.

Rrrrtt… RRrrtt

Tiba-tiba Handphone Zoro berbunyi. Ia meraih Handphonenya dan mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

"_Zoro. Kau dimana? Apa kau sudah berhasil bertemu dengannya?"_

"Eh? Ini siapa? Oh iya, kau ya Ace?"

"_Jadi kau masih belum menyimpan nomorku? Huh, dasar! Iya, ini aku. Disebelahku juga ada ayah dan ibu. Katanya mereka sangat kangen pada Robin."_

"Tsk. Aku memang sudah bertemu dengannya. Tapi masalahnya, aku dan dia malah bertengkar."

"_Yaah, aku tahu ini pasti akan sulit. Makanya, kau yang sabar dong."_

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Hari ini aku juga mau ketemu ama dia lagi." kata Zoro sambil memasang kancing bajunya dan berjalan ke pintu hendak membuka pintu.

"_Kalau sudah ketemu, sampaikan salamku ya."_

KREEK

"Tentu sa…."

Tiba-tiba Zoro speechless dan membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Sanji dan Robin sedang tertawa lantang di koridor.

"_Zoro, Zoro? Kau kenapa hah?"_

Tut Tut Tut

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ace dari seberang sana, Zoro mematikan Handphonenya. Ia menatap Sanji dan Robin yang kini tengah menatapnya shock juga.

"Jadi kau ada disini, Sanji?" pertanyaan Zoro barusan berhasil membuat Sanji mengepal erat tangannya dan mengernyitkan alis.

"Ayo Sanji, kita harus segera pergi." Tiba-tiba Robin menarik Sanji sigat. Tapi Zoro ligat membarokade jalannya dan berdiri di hadapan Robin.

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut denganku, Robin." Zoro menarik paksa tangan Robin. Tapi Sanji menahan tangannya dan menariknya ke pangkuannya. Sehingga tanpa sadar tangan wanita itu terlepas dari genggaman Zoro.

"Sanji, apa yang kau lakukan?" Zoro menatap geram mantan Bodyguardnya itu.

"Zoro, sekarang Robin bukanlah siapa-siapa mu. Jadi kau tidak berhak memaksa-maksanya." ujar Sanji dingin masih menahan Robin di dekapannya.

"Tsk. Sayangnya kau salah Sanji. Aku dan Robin masih syah sebagai pasangan suami istri. Karena aku tidak pernah menandatangani surat cerai itu sekalipun." kata Zoro tertawa menang ke arah Sanji.

"Tapi kau sudah pernah berkata padanya untuk berpisah saja kan? Apa jangan-jangan, sekarang kau ingin menjilat ludahmu sendiri?"

Zoro mengepal erat tangannya, menatap Sanji dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa Sanji? Kenapa kau mencoba memisahkan ku dengan Robin? Apa sekarang kau juga mencintai istriku?" Zoro menatap Sanji dengan pandangan mengejek. Sanji hanya speechless mencoba mencerna pertanyaan licik pria itu.

"Sanji tidak perlu menjawabnya. Ayo Sanji, kita segera pergi." Robin langsung menarik Sanji meninggalkan Zoro seorang diri.

BUGHH

"SIAL!" teriak Zoro sambil meninju tembok.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf." Robin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Untuk apa minta maaf padaku?" tanya Sanji heran.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bilang kalau dia ada di sini."

"Ah~ Robin, sudahlah."

"Tapi Sanji, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu." Tanpa sadar tetes demi tetes air mata Robin terjatuh ke pipi. Sanji yang menyadarinya menatap Robin dalam.

"Ku bilang sudah, ya sudah. Jangan menyebut-nyebutnya lagi." Sanji meraih wajah Robin dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Robin hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan halus Sanji yang membelai pipinya.

"Ingat ya, jangan menangis lagi. Kau sangat jelek kalau menangis tahu." canda Sanji masih membelai pipi Robin. Robin mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala. Tapi Sanji mengangkat dagu wanita itu dan menatap bola matanya intens. Robin balas menatapnya lembut dan meraba tangan pria itu dengan halus.

"Ku rasa, Zoro ti…."

"Jangan menyebut namanya lagi."

"Eh?" Robin membelalakkan matanya.

"Ku mohon, kalau sedang bersamaku. Jangan menyebut namanya. Karena aku, cemburu kau masih mengingatnya." kata Sanji menatap Robin malas. Sehingga membuat Robin benar-benar speechless tidak berkutik.

Sampai saat itu, tiba-tiba Sanji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Robin. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan berhasil mencium wanita itu lembut. Robin yang masih kaget hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan dari pria itu. Sanji memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir Robin lembut. Robin hanya mengepal erat tangannya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya berusaha berpikir untuk lebih tenang. Tapi,

"HEI!"

BUGH

Tiba-tiba Zoro datang dan menarik paksa Sanji. Begitu Sanji berbalik ke hadapannya, ia pun langsung meninju wajah Sanji dengan keras. Sehingga membuat tubuh pria itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"SANJI!" teriak Robin menghampiri pria itu. Tapi Zoro segera menahan tangan Robin dan menyeretnya pergi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS!" teriak Robin marah sambil meronta-ronta menahan diri agar tidak terseret pria itu. Tapi Zoro malah mengangkat Robin dan menggendongnya paksa meninggalkan tempat itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU BAKA! LEPAS!" teriak Robin memukul-mukul punggung Zoro. Tapi tetap saja, pria itu tidak mau melepaskannya.

Di lain sisi, Sanji bangkit sambil mengelap darah di bibirnya. Lalu, ia pun segera menyusul Zoro yang tengah membawa Robin ke atas Taxi.

**TBC**

**Hahay**

**Ngakak pas bikin adegan kiss-unya~**

**wkwk**


	14. Chapter 14

Yohooooooooooo

**Chapter****14****Update**! Segera merapaaat~

Sebelumnya sorry updatenya kelamaan ya. Sibuk sih. Hehe *sesuatu bgt

**(No Edit karena malas)**

Seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**Sebelumnya, balas Review dulu~**

moist fla hahay, kabar kita baik2 aja alhamdulillah ya *ala Syahrini. Hehaww, ane juga gak sabaran juga lah mw buat endingnya. Cuma kan bertahap dulu. Wkwk. Tapi sekitar 4 chapter lagi tamat nih. Haha

Grey Chocolate hei coklat abu~ makasih atas semangat mu. Yah, walo lama bgt updatenya, smoga taq lupa lah ama alur ceritanya. Jiakakaka. Lagi sibuk sih, nggak bisa focus ama fic nih. Tpi tetep diusahain ngetik terus. Hehe. Piszz

Rei-no-otome anon Wah~ arigatou anon-san atas dukunganmu slalu. Sumpeh, semangat ngetik nih. Hahahahaha. Jangan bosen2 mampir n RNR ya. Wkwk

Armuh Yakub waduh, benci Sanji dicappie kemarin yak? Wkwk, smoga yg disini taq ada benci2 lagi lah. Hahay.

Miss Phiet hehe, makasih phiet-san. RnR terus ya. hehe

**.**

**STRONG HEART : THE CONFESSION**

**.**

Diam, Sunyi, Sepi.

Begitulah suasana diatas taxy saat itu. Robin dengan bekas air mata di pipinya termenung menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Sedangkan Zoro terdiam di sudut lain sambil menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Where is we go,sir?"

Pertanyaan dari supir taxy barusan berhasil membuat Zoro kembali kealam sadarnya. Ia menghadap ke depan dan melihat lokasi dimana saat ini mereka berada. Merasa tersesat dan tidak tahu arah, Zoro hanya bisa tertegun, sampai saat itu Robin memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Stop!"

Ciiiiit

Spontan si sopir Taxy menghentikan taxynya. Robin segera keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu. Zoro menyusul sambil sebelumnya membayar ongkos taxy. Ia mengejar Robin yang sudah agak jauh dan menahan tangannya. Sehingga membuat Robin berbalik ke hadapannya dan berlabuh di dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Zoro membenamkan wajah Robin ke dadanya yang bidang. Tapi Robin mendorongnya dan kembali berlalu meninggalkannya. Gerimis yang tadinya membasahi aspal di jembatan gantung itu kini berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Semua kendaraan di atas jembatan itupun menghidupkan lampu kendaraan mereka karena cuaca yang sedikit berkabut dan kabur. Zoro terus mengejar Robin dan berusaha melindunginya dari hujan dengan jasnya. Tapi Robin tidak mengindahkannya dan terus berlalu menjauhi pria itu. Merasa sudah saatnya mengakhiri aksi hujan-hujanan ini, Zoro pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya punggung Robin yang kini berjalan menjauhinya. Lalu dilihatnya air laut yang biru yang terdapat di bawah jembatan itu.

Merasa pikirannya sudah matang, Zoro menelan ludah dan mengambil nafas.

"ROBIN!" teriakan Zoro sama sekali tidak diacuhkan Robin.

"KAU BOLEH TIDAK MENGACUHKANKU! TAPI KAU HARUS TAHU, KALAU AKU… AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

TAP TAP TAP

Tetap, Robin tidak merespon ucapan Zoro. Ia terus menjauh meninggalkan pria itu.

"BAIKLAH, KAU BOLEH TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN KATA-KATAKU! KARENA ITU, AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN CINTAKU PADAMU! KALAU AKU MATI, KAU HARUS INGAT! KALAU AKU SELALU MENCINTAIMU!"

TAP

Robin merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Zoro barusan. Mati? Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan…

Robin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat melihat Zoro tengah berdiri di atas pagar pembatas jembatan bersiap-siap untuk meloncat ke bawah.

DEG

Robin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat Zoro meloncat dari pagar pembatas itu sambil sebelumnya tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

BYUUUUUURR

"ZOROOOOOOOO!"

Semua pengendara yang ada di jembatan itu menghentikan kendaraan mereka dan berkerumun ke pagar pembatas jembatan untuk melihat kondisi Zoro. Sedangkan Robin, segera mengambil langkah seribu ke TKP dan melihat ke bawah. Matanya masih terbelalak shock menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Desas-desus para saksi di jembatan itu tidak ia dengarkan. Yang jelas ia bisa merasakan kakinya lemas dan bibirnya kelu. Ia terduduk di aspal dengan pandangan kosong. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipi. Dadanya terasa perih dan sesak.

"Zoro…" lirih Robin meratapi nasib suaminya itu.

Semua orang disekelilingnya hanya tertunduk sedih menunjukkan keprihatinan mereka. Bahkan ada juga yang duduk disamping Robin berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan sebagian lagi turun ke pinggiran laut dan berusaha mencari Zoro dengan boat.

Tapi tiba-tiba,

"LIHAT! DIA MASIH HIDUP! LIHAT! ITU DIA!" teriak seorang bocah yang berdiri di pinggir pagar pembatas menunjuk ke laut. Spontan Robin berdiri dan melihat ke sumber tunjukan si bocah. Dan benar saja, dibawah sana tampak Zoro sedang mengambang di atas air dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia melambai ke arah Robin sambil berenang ke atas boat orang-orang yang tadinya hendak mencarinya. Melihat keadaan pria itu baik-baik saja, semua orang menghela nafas lega. Orang-orang yang berdiri disamping Robin menepuk-nepuk pundak Robin dan tertawa melihat kekonyolan Zoro. Sedangkan Robin, masih terdiam menatap ke bawah sambil meremas kuat pagar pembatas jembatan itu.

"_Zoro__…"_ batinnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Robin menghapus air matanya dan berlari kebawah menghampiri kerumunan orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan boat yang membawa Zoro. Ia menembus kerumunan itu dan melihat Zoro baru saja turun dari boat. Pria itu masih terbatuk-batuk karena air yang masuk ke hidung. Menyadari Robin tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Zoro tersenyum usil dan menatap Robin geli.

"Tsk. Marah padaku ya? Silakan tampar atau tending aku. Tapi yang pasti,aku tahu, kau mengkhawa…"

GREEB

Ucapan Zoro terputus begitu Robin berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya terdiam tersipu malu.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Lirih Robin dalam dekapan Zoro. Zoro yang kaget berusaha mengontrol diri dan balas memeluk Robin.

"Robin…" desisnya melepas pelukan gadis itu dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Air mata Robin telah bercampur dengan hujan. Bibirnya biru dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ia pasti sudah kedinginan karena hujan-hujanan sedari tadi, begitulah pikir Zoro.

"Robin, jadi sekarang.. kau memaafkanku?" tanya Zoro menatap Robin intens. Mengacuhkan puluhan pasang mata yang kini mengerumumi mereka.

"Kau pikir begitu?" Robin menatap Zoro geli.

"Ya, aku merasa kau sudah memaafkanku. Ya kan, istriku tersayang?" Tiba-tiba Zoro meraih wajah Robin dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Sehingga membuat orang-orang disekeliling mereka berteriak histeris dan bersorak-sorak seperti sedang menonton sinetron-sinetron. Tidak seperti biasanya, Robin yang selalu menolak Zoro kini hanya diam menikmati sensasi manis yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu. Mereka saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Bahkan hujan dan badaipun, tidak membuat kadar cinta mereka berkurang sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

Dari atas jembatan, Sanji menyaksikan langsung dengan mata kepalanya bahwa Zoro dan Robin kini telah berdamai dan kembali bersama. Ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit dan perih. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam ditengah hujan deras yang kini membasahinya. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Sampai__kapanpun,__kau__memang__tidak__ditakdirkan__untukku.__"_ batin Sanji kelu.

**.**

**.**

KREEK

Nami membuka jendela kamarnya dan menerawang langit malam yang tidak dihiasi oleh satupun bintang. Ia mengerutkan alis dan kembali menutup jendela kamar.

"Huft, ternyata bintang di Jepang lebih banyak dari yang di Taiwan." rungut Nami sambil naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan memakai selimut. Tapi niatnya urung saat tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, benar juga! Paman Zeff kan sedang keluar, aku harus membantunya mengunci pintu restoran." ujar Nami sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar kunci restoran yang tergayut di dinding kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

CTEEK

"Huah, ternyata benar belum dikunci. Untung aku ingat, kalo nggak bisa kebobolan maling tuh restoran Baratie milik Sanji-kuun ku ini." kata Nami tersenyum-senyum gaje di depan pintu restoran.

Ia berbalik hendak kembali ke kamar, tapi tiba-tiba,

BRAAAK

"GYAAAAAAAA!" teriak Nami saat sesuatu menabrak pintu restoran yang terbuat dari kaca setebal beberapa inchi.

Walau berat, Nami menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sanji tengah bersandar di kaca itu dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"SANJI-KUUN!" teriak Nami cemas sambil kembali membuka kunci restoran dan memeriksa keadaan Sanji.

"SANJI! SANJI! HEI! APA KAU MENDENGARKU?" teriak Nami menepuk-nepuk pipi Sanji.

"Ugh.." Sanji hanya bergumam kecil. Nami mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sanji…" batinnya menatap Sanji shock.

Sanji tersenyum geli. Lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaahha… Aku memang bodoh! Sangat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya berpikir mendapatkan istri orang. Aku… aku bodoh. Ya kan, Nami? Hahahaha.." Sanji terus tertawa tidak karuan. Nami yang kesal menepuk-nepuk wajah Sanji berusaha membangunkannya.

"Bodoh! Bangun! Kau minum banyak ya? Sampai-sampai bisa mabuk berat seperti ini?" tutur Nami menepuk-nepuk bahu Sanji.

GREEB

Tiba-tiba Sanji memeluk Nami. Nami terbelalak dan terpaku. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya membeku sejenak. Lalu tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahnya pun terasa sangat panas. Masih dalam posisi menjongkok, Sanji memeluknya sangat erat. Pria itu menaruh dagunya di bahu Nami. Sehingga Nami dapat merasakan jelas aroma tubuh pria itu yang kini beraroma vodka.

"Aku bodoh. Bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini! Hiks." Nami dapat merasakan Sanji tengah menangis dipelukannya. Ia merasa sangat kasihan pada pria itu. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kecuali hanya berdiam diri seperti sekarang, mendengar seluruh keluh kesah pria berambut kuning itu.

**.**

**.**

"Hei Luffy, kenapa sensei sampai jam segini pun belum pulang-pulang ya?" tutur Vivi menerawang jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Luffy yang tengah asyik main PS hanya menggeleng-geleng ogah.

"Huah, menyebalkan sekali. Tinggal berdua denganmu, benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

"Shishishi. Tapi aku senang berdua denganmu, Vivi." ujar Luffy sambil mengunyah makanan dengan mata tidak lepas dari layer TV.

Vivi hanya merungut dan memutar bola matanya 180 derajat.

"Aku ikut main dong!" Vivi merebut stik dari tangan Luffy. Tapi Luffy yang tidak terima mengerutkan alisnya dan merebut kembali stiknya.

"Nggak! Aku kan lagi asyik! Kau mengganggu saja sih,Viv!" omel Luffy meneruskan bermain.

"Huah! Dasar maniak!" sindir Vivi sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

Luffy tertawa cekikikan.

"Shishishi."

BLAM

Vivi membanting pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Lalu ia menatap keluar jendela apartment yang besar itu.

"_Hujan.__Sensei__gimana__ya?__"_ batin Vivi khawatir.

**.**

**.**

PREEEK

Zoro mengibaskan sprei tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia merapikan sprei itu untuk Robin tidur nanti. Agar wanita itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah hujan-hujanan tadi.

KREK

Baru saja Zoro selesai membersihkan kamarnya, Robin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja putih milik Zoro yang kebesaran. Rambut ravennya digerai karena basah. Dan lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas karena kemeja yang lumayan tembus pandang itu.

"Waw, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu seseksi ini." goda Zoro yang disambut dengan senyuman geli Robin.

"Bajumu terlalu kebesaran untukku. Dan lihat, aku tidak perlu memakai celana karena dalam baju ini sudah sepahaku." tutur Robin memamerkan kakinya yang jenjang.

"Posemu saat ini benar-benar menggodaku, tahu." kata Zoro sumrigah.

"Ah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku menginap di apartmentmu hanya karena tidak mau membangunkan ke-2 murid kesayanganku itu untuk membukakan pintu. Jadi jangan memanfaatkan keadaan." kata Robin sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berselimut. Zoro hanya tersenyum geli dan ikut berbaring disamping Robin. Ia menatap Robin yang kini sedang memunggunginya. Tanpa sadar, iapun tersenyum tipis.

"Tahu tidak? Sudah lama sekali lho aku merindukan momen seperti ini."

"Oh ya?" Robin berbalik dan menghadap ke Zoro.

Zoro mengangguk. Lalu telentang dan menatap langit-langit loteng kamarnya.

"Begitulah. Setelah kau tinggalkan, aku benar-benar menyesal. Ayah pulang dan menghukumku. Begitupun ibu, dia sangat marah kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf denganmu. Tapi, walau tidak disuruh oleh ibupun, aku memang ingin meminta maaf dan membawamu kembali. Oh ya, aku sekarang juga sudah punya kakak angkat lho. Namanya Ace, dia sangat baik dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan…. " Zoro terdiam begitu menyadari Robin yang kini telah tertidur disampingnya.

"Tsk, jadi sudah tidur ya? Kau pasti lelah sekali, selamat tidur istriku."

CUP

Zoro mengecup dahi Robin dengan mesra. Lalu iapun ikut memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

**TBC**

**Hahay**

**Selese juga part sok romantis ini. Setidaknya masalah ZoRo udah kelar. Tinggal SanNa dan lainnya. Horeeeeee**

**Sekitar 3 ato 4 chapter lagi selese deh ff ini. **

**Huah~ semoga masih ada waktu untuk nyeleseinnya laaah**

**OOC banget mohon dimaklumi. Jangan lupa REVIEW ya minna~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

***Pret***


	15. Chapter 15

Yohooooooooooo

**Chapter 15 Update**! Segera merapaaat~

Sebelumnya sorry updatenya kelamaan banget ya. Maklum, kelas 3 ini benar-benar sibuk! Mana komputer ane rusak lagi. Jadi nungguin di baikin dulu. Sekedar info, teman-teman yang suka baca Fic One Piece, Like Page kita ya

-Komunitas Fanfiction One Piece Indonesia-

Itu adalah Page kumpulan Fic OP. *promo dikit

Oke, Nggak panjang lebar lagi. Langsung saja baca. Jangan lupa ninggalin Review ya, biar author gak males lanjutin fic ini. hehe

**(No Edit karena malas)**

Seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**Sebelumnya, balas Review dulu~**

aquillaa owh, terimakasih atas support dan 'maklum' kamu Nad. Ya, akhir2 ini sering sibuk nih. Tapi smoga gak bosan ya ama cerita2 ane. yohhhohoho

aRaRaNcHa wow~ mau dong dipeluk Rara~ jiahahhaa

jiah, ketauan deh gagal Engglish. Maklum lah, Engglish ane emg ancur. hahay. Tapi makasih atas koreksinya. Maaf updatenya lamban ya ^^V

grey chocolate hahaha, terimakasih coklat abu. Ini udah dilanjutin~ R/R ya!

Rei-no-otome wuah~ terimakasih sudah menyukai chapter kemarin RNO ^^ Ane mah gak niat nelantarin fic ini kok, tapi karna sibuk aja. Apalagi waktu baca komenan saudara2 yg minta fic ini lanjut. Jadi pengen ngetik lagi deh. Tapi malah komputer rusak. *curcol. Tetep R/R ya ^^V

A Maxi hihihi, maaf sebelumnya Maxi. Tapi ane udah bikin di warning kalo fic ini AU lho. jadi menurut ane, kalau udah AU dan OOC atau OT, berarti fic ini lain dari versi OP asli. Fic ini cuma make karakter di OP. Makanya nggak jelasin lagi perbedaan umur mereka, maunya Reader mengerti sendiri perbedaan ini. *cieileh. Tapi makasih atas sarannya yua~ jangan stop R/R dan nyaran ya. yohooooo

Sebelumnya, spesial terimakasih kepada minna-san yang udah nge-Fav fic ini. Ane jadi terharu *melambai2kan sapu tangan.

- A Maxi

- aRaRaNcHa

- Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi

- Grey Chocolate

- .Phiet

- Sketsa Gelap

- zosanaro

**.**

**STRONG HEART : MEET YOU AGAIN**

**.**

Pagi itu, Robin datang ke Baratie untuk menemui Sanji. Tapi kedatangan Robin tidak disambut hangat oleh Sanji. Melihat sikap Sanji yang mengabaikannya, Robin hanya meminta maaf dan pergi. Sanji hanya menatap punggung Robin yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

"_Maaf Robin. Tapi ini lah satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak terus mengharapkan cintamu." _batin Sanji.

**.**

**.**

Saat Zeff sedang mencuci piring, Nami datang dan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Zeff bekerja.

"Paman, biar aku saja yang mencuci. Kau istirahat saja." kata Nami mengambil alih tempat pencucian piring.

"Nami-chan, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku masih ingin bekerja kok."

"Ah paman~ Kau ini sudah tua. Tahu diri dong. Orang tua sepertimu itu, tidak boleh bekerja terlalu banyak. Kalau tidak, nanti kau sakit. Mengerti?" tutur Nami mengedip Zeff. Zeff hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Nami.

"Kau ini. Ya sudah, kau bersihkan semua piring ini ya. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." kata Zeff tersenyum kepada Nami. Nami mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah itu, Zeff pun berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

"Huah, paman Zeff rajin sekali. Padahal dia termasuk golongan orang kaya, tapi tetap saja rajin dan baik hati. Benar-benar pria mengagumkan." pikir Nami sambil bersiul-siul.

"Andai aku bisa mendapatkan pria seperti paman Zeff. Pasti aku akan sangat bahagia sekali. Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan pria pekerja keras seperti dia," Nami tersenyum geli.

"Sanji-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Nami kepada dirinya sendiri.

TAP

Tiba-tiba mata Nami terbelalak kaget. Ia dapat merasakan seseorang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Siapa?" batin Nami cemas sambil menoleh ke belakang dengan hati-hati.

"S, Sanji?" kata Nami shock. Sanji hanya diam memasang wajah ketus sambil berpangku tangan.

"Tahukah kau? Keberadaanmu disini benar-benar membuatku repot. Bisakah kau pergi dari sisiku?"

DEG

Nami hanya bisa tertegun dengan perkataan pedas Sanji barusan. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan ingin menangis. Tapi ia menahan diri dan mengepal erat tangannya sambil menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan Sanji hanya berlalu meninggalkannya.

"_Sanji..." _lirih Nami menahan dadanya yang sakit dan terduduk.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kenapa dari tadi wajahmu kusam seperti itu?" kata Zoro sambil mengemudikan mobil dan mencuri lihat Robin yang hanya duduk diam disampingnya.

"Aku kesal sekali melihat sikap Sanji. Aku tahu dia marah, tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf. Apa salah, jika aku tidak menerima cinta orang yang tidak kucintai?" protes Robin memandang ke luar jendela. Sehingga membuat Zoro tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang sangat benar kok." kata Zoro sambil mengusap kepala Robin dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi terus menyetir.

"Huft. Sepertinya aku butuh hiburan. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke Apartmentku?" tawar Robin sehingga membuat Zoro terdiam cukup lama.

"Hei. Mau tidak?" tanya Robin menarik ujung kemeja Zoro.

"Uhm, gimana ya? Kalau nanti dua murid kesayanganmu itu membunuhku gimana?"

"Tsk. Kau jangan bercanda. Mereka mana mungkin membunuhmu?" tutur Robin geli.

Zoro ikut tertawa. Ia memandang Robin yang juga sedang tertawa disebelahnya. Melihat wajah wanita itu sudah fresh kembali, Zoro mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Mari pergi ke Apartmentmu." kata Zoro mengagetkan Robin.

Robin hanya tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Zoro.

"Ya, kalau kau memperlakukan ku begini sedari tadi, aku pasti akan mengiyakan ajakanmu dari tadi juga." goda Zoro tersenyum iseng. Robin hanya tertawa dan menoyor jidad Zoro.

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di Apartment Robin,

Ting Tong

KLEK

Luffy membukakan pintu.

"Sensei? Kenapa kau pulang begitu la..." ucapan Luffy terputus begitu melihat orang yang berdiri disebelah Robin adalah Zoro.

"KAU?" kata Luffy mengambangkan bola matanya sebesar bola kaki. *lebay

"Luffy. Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkan kami masuk?" kata Robin menengahi suasana. Luffy hanya diam dan beralih pergi melapor ke Vivi yang sedang nonton One Piece.

Sementara itu, Robin mengajak Zoro masuk.

"Silahkan du..."

"SENSEI!" tiba-tiba Vivi datang mengagetkan Zoro dan Robin. Saking kagetnya, Zoro yang tadi hendak duduk kembali berdiri disamping Robin.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan, sensei! Kenapa kau membiarkannya kesini? Dia kan sudah menyakitimu, sensei!" tukas Vivi emosi.

"Iya sensei! Kau tidak boleh membawa si kepala lumut itu ke kehidupanmu lagi!" timbrung Luffy yang membuat Zoro naik pitam.

"_Glek! Kepala lumut_?" batin Zoro bersabar.

"Tenang anak-anak. Zoro sudah meminta maaf dan menyesali perbuatannya kok. Jadi kalian jangan membencinya lagi. Ayo duduk disini." bujuk Robin.

"Tidak sensei! Dia tidak mungkin bisa berubah! Dia pasti hanya menjebakmu dan berencana ingin menyakitimu lagi!" protes Vivi diiringi anggukan si provokator Luffy.

"Vivi, kau tidak mengerti masalahnya. Aku su..."

"SIAPA SURUH KAU BICARA!" teriak Vivi memotong ucapan Zoro. Zoro pun langsung terdiam dan emosian. Tapi mengingat Vivi adalah murid kesayangan Robin, ia pun menahan emosinya dan hanya mengepal erat tangannya.

"Sudahlah Vivi. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu. Nanti kau akan mengerti masalahnya."

"Sensei? jadi kau masih mempercayai pria ini? SENSEI BODOH!" teriak Vivi dan langsung kabur ke dalam kamar. Luffy ikut menyusul Vivi dan mereka pun mengurung diri di dalam kamar berdua.

Robin hanya geleng-geleng dan terduduk.

"Maaf, Zoro. Seharusnya aku tadi tidak mengajakmu untuk kesini." kata Robin meraba kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak salah kok. Mungkin kita terlalu cepat menjelaskan semuanya, sehingga membuat mereka belum mampu menerima kedatanganku lagi." bujuk Zoro mengusap-usap kepala Robin. Robin hanya menutup wajahnya dengan ke-2 telapak tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Zoro. Zoropun memeluknya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Suatu saat nanti, mereka pasti akan menerimaku kembali. Kita hanya perlu menunggu, oke?" kata Zoro menenangkan Robin. Robin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"_Ku harap ucapanmu benar, Zoro_." batin Robin berharap

**.**

**.**

"Nami-chan."

Nami yang sedang melipat kain menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Paman?" kata Nami heran melihat Zeff yang (tumben) datang ke kamarnya.

"Wuah~ Lihat si gadis rubah ini. Rajin sekali~" goda Zeff membuat Nami tertawa kecil.

"Tumben paman datang ke kamarku." sindir Nami melanjutkan melipat kain.

"Hahaha, paman hanya ingin meminta tolong kepadamu kok Nami-chan. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa."

"Lho? Memangnya mau minta tolong apaan paman?" tanya Nami heran menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Begini, bulan depan paman mau menyelesaikan permasalahan tentang Perusahan paman yang dulu telah ditutup sementara. Tapi berkas-berkas penting untuk sidang masih tertinggal di Jepang. Tanpa berkas itu, paman tidak akan bisa menang dalam sidang ini. Untuk itu, maukah kau pergi ke Jepang dan menjemputkan berkas itu, Nami-chan?" kata Zeff penuh harap.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Err, aku sih mau ya paman. Tapi gimana dengan pekerjaanku?" kata Nami ragu.

"Soal itu kau tidak usah cemas. Paman akan mengijinkanmu." jawab Zeff tenang.

Nami hanya terdiam dan berpikir menimbang-nimbang.

"Pergi kembali ke Jepang? Apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku kembali ke sana? Tapi," Nami menatap Zeff intens.

"Ah, bukan ide yang buruk. Lagian Sanji kan menyuruhku untuk pergi dari sisinya. Ya sudah, kenapa aku tidak pergi saja?" pikir Nami membulatkan tekad.

"Gimana Nami-chan?" tanya Zeff penasaran.

"Uhm, baiklah paman. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menjemputkan berkas-berkasmu." kata Nami tersenyum ke arah Zeff. Zeff pun terlihat senang dan berterimakasih kepada Nami.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau pergi besok ya. Paman akan memesan tiket pesawat sekarang juga."

"Baik paman." kata Nami senang.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan pagi, Nami yang sudah tiba di Bandara langsung check in dan di periksa sebelum masuk ke pesawat. Setelah clear dan barang-barang bawaannya disimpan aman, dia pun masuk ke dalam pesawat dan mencari bangkunya. Baru saja duduk di kursi yang terletak di dekat jendela, tiba-tiba seseorang ikut duduk disamping Nami. Nami menoleh melihat orang disebelahnya, tapi ia langsung speechless dan kaget.

"Kau?" kata Nami kaget serentak dengan orang yang tak lain adalah Sanji itu tidak kalah kagetnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Padahal, padahal aku kan sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisimu untuk sementara." kata Nami curcol.

"Tsk. Kau pikir aku sengaja mengikutimu? Dengar ya, aku juga tidak tahu akan sepesawat denganmu. Tapi yang jelas, aku hanya dimintai tolong oleh Zeff untuk ke pergi Jepang menjemput surat-surat pentingnya."

"APA? tapi itu kan tugasku. Zeff juga memintaku untuk menjemput berkas-ber..." ucapan Nami terputus disaat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini pasti rencana Zeff!" tutur Nami dan Sanji serentak.

"Huah~ Merepotkan sekali." kata Sanji pasrah sambil merebahkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi. Nami ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas kesal.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa harus dengannya? Kalau begini terus, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakannya? _." batin Nami kesal.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Robin dan Zoro berencana pergi mengajak Vivi dan Luffy refresing ke taman bermain. Walau awalnya ke-2 bocah itu menolak, tapi mereka terus dipaksa dan didesak oleh Robin. Akhirnya, merekapun pergi ke taman hiburan bersama.

Setibanya 'Sabaody Park', Robin langsung ditarik oleh Vivi dan Luffy untuk bermain wahana yang menarik. Zoro hanya speechless melihat sikap ke-2 bocah yang -ogah- pergi tadi.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Katanya gak mau pergi, tapi sekarang malah kegirangan." omel Zoro didalam hati.

"Zoro! Ayo!" kata Robin membangunkan Zoro dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya." Zoro pun langsung menyusul.

"Uhm, Robin. Kita berfoto disana yuk." ajak Zoro menunjuk foto stiker di sudut taman.

"Baiklah. Yuk kita fo..."

"Sensei! Ayo kita naik Tornado itu!" Tiba-tiba Vivi dan Luffy menarik Robin meninggalkan Zoro.

"Tapi anak-anak,"

"Ayo sensei~" Vivi dan Luffy tidak membiarkan Robin menolak sedikitpun. Mereka membawa Robin pergi sambil sebelumnya mencibiri Zoro yang hendak menyusul mereka.

"Hweeeek~" kata Vivi & Luffy merasa menang.

"Urgh. Anak-anak itu!" batin Zoro jutek.

Sementara Robin dan ke-2 muridnya bermain, Zoro duduk seorang diri di bangku-bangku taman. Ia merasa bosan dan mengantuk. Ia pun memutuskan tidur sebentar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Vivi dan Robin kembali. Mereka terlihat sangat senang dan histeris. Melihat Zoro tertidur, Robin langsung membangunkannya.

"Zoro. Bangun lah. Hei."

Zoro membuka matanya dan langsung duduk.

"Eh? Kaliah sudah kembali. Lho? Mana Luffy?" kata Zoro penasaran.

"Lha? Luffy tidak menyusulmu kesini?" kata Robin balas bertanya.

Vivi yang melihat ekspresi sepasang kekasih itu mulai tidak enak perasaan.

"Jadi maksudmu, Luffy menghilang?" ujar Vivi shock.

Zoro dan Robin tidak kalah shock. Mereka saling terdiam dan mengamati ke sekeliling. Tapi mereka tidak melihat Luffy juga.

"Sebaiknya kau menelponnya." saran Zoro cemas.

"Tapi Luffy tidak membawa Handphone. Ini semua gara-garamu! Karena memaksa kami pergi tanpa persiapan!" ujar Vivi marah.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita berpencar mencarinya. Vivi, kau mencari bersama sensei. Dan Zoro, kau mencarinya sendiri ya. Nanti kalau sudah ketemu, hubungi aku." kata Robin yang langsung disetujui Zoro.

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun langsung berpencar dan mencari Luffy.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Zoro tiba di sebuah kedai makan yang terletak cukup jauh dari Taman bermain 'Sabaody'. Ia mengamati sekeliling,

"Lho? Aku dimana ya? Kenapa dari tadi aku disini-sini terus?" pikirnya yang garuk-garuk kepala.

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan aku tersesat!" kata Zoro baru menyadari kalau dia sudah tersesat.

**TBC**

**Huah~ Akhirnya selese juga chapter ini. Hahahha**

**Minna-san yang udah baca, jangan lupa REVIEW yuaaa~**

**Dan nantikan chapter selanjutnya~**

**1. Apakah Zoro akan menemukan Luffy atau akan 'ditemukan'?**

**2. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sanji dan Nami di Jepang?**

**3. Apakah Zoro bisa membuat hati Luffy dan Vivi luluh kepadanya?**

**Penasaran? Tunggu saja gebrakan untuk chapter depan~**

***sok keren**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**oke?~**


	16. Chapter 16

Yohooooooooooo

**Chapter 16 Update**! Segera merapaaat~

Sebelumnya sorry updatenya kelamaaaaaaaaaaaan banget.

Aku mengalami berbagai macam masalah selama ini. Dan baru sekarang deh bisa updatenya. Pasti pembacanya sudah semakin berkurang atau bahakan tidak ada karena sudah terlalu lama. Tapi saya harap kalian tidak melupakan fic ini dan bersedia baca lagi plus Review tentunya. Karena waktu yang mendesak, saya terpaksa memaksakan diri menamatkan fic ini di chapter ini. Jadi kisah Ru-Tang ku inipun akan berakhir disini. Saya harap minna-san bisa meninggalkan komentar/saran/flame *jg boleh.

Oke, Nggak panjang lebar lagi. Langsung saja baca. Jangan lupa ninggalin Review ya, biar author gak males lanjutin fic ini. hehe

**WARNING : Di Chapter ini, ratingnya kutingkatkan jadi T+ karena ada sedikit Lemon.**

**(No Edit karena malas)**

Seperti biasa, **Moist_fla**-san selalu bilang,

"SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN MELALUI TULISAN"

Yohohohoho

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**.**

**Sebelumnya, balas Review dulu~**

A Maxi- ahahhaa makasih makasih, skrg sy udh balik dgn chapter yg sgt panjang skali, ahahhaa

- ini saya udah balik, makasih ya ^^

aRaRaNcHa-yohooo, saya udah kembali, tp sprtinya tdk sesuai harapan kmu ra

uciha athrun-ahahhaa maaf udh bkin kamu lumutan. Skrg sy udh balik kq

grey chocolate-jiah, tepat sekali! Sy udh baliiik, jgn lupa baca yg chapter ni ya hehehe

nyll ruicchy-ahahhaa makasih, tp malahan sy bkin lemon jg nih sedikit disini :P

Sebelumnya, spesial terimakasih kepada minna-san yang udah nge-Fav fic ini. Ane jadi terharu *melambai2kan sapu tangan.

- A Maxi

- aRaRaNcHa

- Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi

- Grey Chocolate

- .Phiet

- Sketsa Gelap

- zosanaro

- Darksketch

- Hotaru Hamaki

- kiaraykobu

**.**

**STRONG HEART : HARBOR VS AIRPORT**

**(END)**

**.**

Zoro berjalan gontai mengamati sekeliling. Berapa kalipun diamati, bangunan-bangunan di sekelilingnya terlihat sama dan tidak berubah-berubah sedari tadi. Merasa letih melangkah, Zoro memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di kedai yang tidak jauh dari jalanan. Tapi belum sempat ia masuk ke kedai itu, terdengarlah suara-suara rusuh dari kedai seberang. Spontan semua mata pun tertuju pada TKP dan langsung menggerubungi kedai itu. Zoro yang letih ikut penasaran. Ia pun segera berlari ke TKP dan menembus lapisan pengunjung yang berniat menyaksikan kejadian di dalam kedai tersebut.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar berteriak kepada segerombolan remaja pria yang sedang duduk dengan pongahnya di lantai 2.

"Ups, Sorry. Aku tidak tahu kau ada dibawah.(Taiwanese)" kata salah satu dari remaja itu meminta maaf, lebih tepatnya mencemooh si anak laki-laki yang basah kuyup di lantai 1.

"URGH! SINI KALAU BERANI!(Japanese)" tantang si anak laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Luffy menyenseng lengan bajunya.

"Luffy?" kaget Zoro setelah berhasil menembus lapisan pengunjung kedai saat menyadari yang sedang dijadikan tontonan itu adalah orang yang sedang dicarinya saat ini.

"BERANINYA KAU MENANTANGKU! TEMAN-TEMAN, HAJAR DIA! (Taiwanese)" ujar salah satu dari remaja itu memerintah teman-temannya. Sontak semuanya pun menyerbu Luffy dan menghajarnya. Tapi Luffy yang dikenal sebagai Petarung sejati di Sekolahnya bisa meng-_Handle_ semua serangan dan bertahan. Namun keadaannya yang dikeroyok cukup membuatnya tersudut sampai saat itu Zoro ikut datang untuk membantu.

BRUGH

Sebuah tendangan bersarang di perut ketua para remaja itu, sehingga membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai. Melihat si ketua roboh, pengikutnya pun terdiam dan menoleh ke sosok yang berhasil mengalahkan ketua mereka itu.

"Beraninya Cuma keroyokan! Menyedihkan!(Taiwanese)" umpat Zoro jijik dengan gaya Pahlawan kesiangan.

"Aish, siapa kau hah? Beraninya kau menendang ketua kami! (Taiwanese)"

"ZORO?" teriak Luffy histeris melihat kedatangan Zoro yang membantunya.

"Hei Luffy, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? Aku ikut tersesat karena mencarimu tahu!(Japanese)" ujar Zoro kesal. Luffy nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bodoh,

"Aku dikeroyok mereka sih. (Japanese)" jawab Luffy enteng.

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN? KENAPA MALAH MENGOBROL? KURANG AJAR! TEMAN-TEMAN, AYO HAJAR MEREKA! HIYAAAAAAAT! (Taiwanese)" Para Remaja itupun melanjutkan pertumpahan darah bersama Zoro & Luffy.

"Luffy, kita tidak boleh kalah!" bisik Zoro menanti serangan mereka. Luffy mengangguk. Dalam waktu seperkian detik kemudian, mereka pun sama-sama berteriak,

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAT!"

BUGH GDEBUG KBGUIGT&*%64&%*(%&*BJUGUG

**.**

**.**

Robin & Vivi tampak gelisah di atas sofa menanti kedatangan 2 pria yang mereka sayangi itu. Hari sudah cukup larut, tapi keduanya masih belum pulang maupun memberi kabar. Sampai saat itu terdengar bunyi bel, Vivi segera berlari ke pintu dan membukakan pintu.

"YAHOOOOO!" kata Luffy mengagetkan Vivi dengan menyodorkan gulali ke wajah Vivi.

"Luffy?" kaget Vivi melihat wajah temannya itu bonyok.

"Kalian? Ada apa dengan kalian?" timbrung Robin panic dari belakang Vivi menghampiri Luffy dan Zoro yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan kondisi bonyok parah.

"Argh," erang Zoro saat Robin memeriksa dagunya.

"Astaga, ayo segera masuk! Luka kalian parah sekali!" kata Robin panic menyeret ke-2 pria itu ke dalam Apartment.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Zoro & Luffy pun sudah diobati. Mereka berbaring di sofa ruang tengah, sedangkan Vivi tampak menyiapkan makanan untuk makanan malam mereka.

Robin duduk di sofa, ia menatap ke-2 pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu dengan wajah heran.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" tutur Robin berhasil membuat Luffy langsung bangkit dari sofa.

"SUGOOI! Sensei, kami bertarung melawan preman kota ini! Dan kami menang!"

"Tu,tunggu, apa kau bilang? Bertarung?" panic Robin.

Luffy mengangguk,

"Ya, aku tadi menemukan Luffy sedang dikeroyok, makanya ku bantuin dan malahan ikut dikeroyok,"

"Ya! Tapi kami berhasil menang! Zoro sangat hebat sensei! Dia bisa mengalahkan mereka yang berjumlah 6 orangan dalam sekali pukulan. Aku sangat kagum sekali padanya. Makasih ya Zoro~" timbrung Luffy memotong ucapan Zoro. Zoro tersenyum pongah, Robin hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Vivi yang mendengar percakapan mereka di dapur hanya tersenyum simpul,

"_Jadi Zoro bonyok karena menyelamatkan Luffy? Hm,"_ batin Vivi sedikit mulai mempercayai Zoro.

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di Desa yang dimaksud, Nami dan Sanji langsung disambut oleh saudaranya Zeff. Keduanya dipaksa tinggal di satu rumah bersama Big Mom, kakaknya Zeff. Walau berat, keduanya pun terpaksa mengikuti keinginan si tua bangka itu karena sudah tidak ada pilihan. Kamar keduanya bersebelahan dan hanya dibatasi oleh sepotong triplek kayu. Nami yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dapat mendengar jelas suara langkah kaki Sanji yang disebelah.

"Huaaah," Nami menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menerawang loteng.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kalau terus begini, kapan aku bisa melupakannya?" batin Nami gusar.

Keesokan harinya, Nami bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi baru saja membuka mata, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh setumpuk kain yang dilemparkan ke wajahnya.

"HEI!" teriak Nami kesal saat menyadari Big Mom melempar semua pakaiannya di koper keluar.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Bisanya malas-malasan saja! Ckckck, Sana cuci pakaian kotor ini ke sungai!"

"Apa? Sungai?" kaget Nami.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau protes? Kau pikir ini kota besar? Semua orang memang mencuci di sungai! Jadi cepat laksanakan!" teriak BigMom pongah. Nami berdecak, ia bangkit dan mengumpulkan semua pakaian kotor itu dan membawanya keluar.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang!" ucap BigMom menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Nami tampak merungut kesal sambil menggiring sekantong pakaian kotor itu ke sungai. Ia sangat benci dengan sikap Bigmom yang menggangu tidurnya. Tapi seketika rasa kekesalannya itu sirna saat ia melihat Sanji berjalan didepannya menggotong sekantong plastic kain yang juga pasti disuruh cuci oleh Bigmom. Nami tersenyum miring, ia pun langsung menyusul Sanji.

"Hai! Kau disuruh mencuci juga ya? Biar aku cuciin!" kata Nami merebut kantong plastic di tangan Sanji. Tapi Sanji menahan plastic itu dan mengerling Nami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Tapi kau sebelumnya tidak pernah mencuci di sungai bukan?"

"Apa pedulimu? Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain." tutur Sanji melanjutkan langkah. Nami hanya bisa terdiam dan tertegun.

"_Jadi Sanji benar-benar membenciku ya_," batin Nami tertunduk sedih.

SREET

Tiba-tiba kantong plastic yang dijinjing Nami direbut Sanji. Nami yang kaget langsung mendongak menatap pria berambut kuning yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Sehingga kedua bola mata indah mereka bertemu pandang dan saling mengunci pandangan masing-masing.

"Biar aku yang bawakan. Tubuhmu yang mungil kelihatan tersiksa mengangkat beban seberat ini." ujar Sanji cool sambil kembali melangkah menuju sungai, meninggalkan Nami yang hanya bisa tertegun bengong menatapnya dari belakang.

"Sanji," Nami tersenyum intens dan segera menyusul Sanji.

Beberapa hari pun berlalu. Nami dan Sanji selalu diperintah oleh BigMom untuk bekerja bersama-sama dan saling membantu. Mulai dari memasak, membersihkan pekarangan rumah, dan pekerjaan lainnya. Tanpa sadar, karena sering bersama-sama keduanya pun menjadi sangat dekat dan selalu kompak. Masalah diantara keduanyapun seketika terlupakan dan sirna begitu saja. Sampai saat itu pada hari Minggu, Bigmom menyuruh keduanya untuk ke Kota membeli oleh-oleh untuk Zeff. Karena besok sepasang anak muda itu akan meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi pulang ke Taiwan membawakan surat-surat berharga Zeff. Awalnya Nami menolak dan tidak mau ke Kota, tapi karena dipaksa BigMom Nami pun terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Keduanya berangkat dengan Bus. Setibanya di Kota Besar, Nami dan Sanji berkeliling mencarikan cendramata untuk dibawa ke Taiwan. Keduanya tampak menikmati hari itu. Bahkan mereka menyempatkan untuk bermain di wahana rekreasi. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke Restoran yang baru dibuka disana atas usul Sanji yang katanya ingin mencoba masakan Restoran itu.

"Tahukah kau? Aku sangat rindu masakan Baratie!" tukas Nami sambil menikmati hidangannya. Sanji hanya tersenyum getir,

"Besok kita akan kembali. Jadi bersabarlah."

"Ya, tapi aku juga rindu Jepang." ujar Nami tersenyum mengamati pemandangan diluar jendela Restoran.

Sanji hanya diam tidak merespon. Ia hanya melanjutkan makannya teringat kisah beberapa saat yang lalu, dimana semua kehidupan hanya dipersembahkannya untuk Robin. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang semua berubah seketika. Hidup memang benar-benar sebuah Misteri. Begitulah pikir Sanji.

Di lain sisi, segerombolan lelaki tampak mengawasi Nami dan Sanji yang sedang makan di dalam restoran dengan lahapnya. Mereka saling berbisik dan tersungginglah seutas senyuman licik dari bibir mereka.

"_Sepertinya bos besar akan senang mendengar kabar ini,"_ ujar salah satu dari mereka menelpon seseorang dari seberang sana.

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Robin merasa kepalanya hendak pecah mendengar gelak tawa anak-anak di luar kamar. Ia meraba kepalanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar, dan sungguh kagetnya ia saat melihat Vivi dan Luffy sedang bermain dengan akrabnya bersama Zoro. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak seperti biasanya. Robin hanya speechless, sampai saat itu mereka menyadari Robin sudah bangun dan sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Robin, kau sudah bangun?"

"Sensei, ayo bermain bersama kami!" ajak Vivi menarik Robin ke tempat Zoro.

Robin masih memasang wajah shock. Ia mengode Zoro seolah berkata,

"_Kenapa bisa begini?"_

Zoro hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng. Merekapun kembali melanjutkan permainan di pagi yang cerah itu bersama-sama layaknya seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmoni.

**.**

**.**

"Nami, kau tunggu disini. Aku mau membeli daging disana."

"Baiklah " ujar Nami tersenyum dan mencari tempat duduk sementara Sanji langsung menerobos ke took daging langganannya dulu. Cuaca cukup terik, Nami merasa agak sedikit pusing dan kepanasan. Ia mengambil tisu didalam tasnya, tapi begitu ia hendak mengelapkan tisu itu ke wajahnya, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyambar tisu itu sampai terjatuh ke tanah. Nami kaget dan sontak melihat si pemilik tangan dengan jantung berdebar hebat.

"Lama tak berjumpa nona Nami yang licik," senyuman licik seorang pria berhidu ng mancung seperti gergaji membuat Nami ternganga ketakutan.

"A, arlong?"

GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas bermain, Luffy dan Vivi pergi ke luar untuk membeli es krim. Di kala itu Robin dan Zoro tinggal berdua di Apartment. Robin tampak sedang membersihkan ruangan sementara Zoro tersenyum-senyum menatap wajah serius Robin. Tidak nyaman slalu diawasi, Robin bertolak pinggang dan mendelik Zoro.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu sexy sehingga kau tidak berhenti menatapi ku?"

"Tsk," Zoro tersedak tertawa. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Robin.

"Entahlah, tapi aku benar-benar slalu ingin bersamamu." Zoro membelai rambut raven Robin dengan mesra. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain membelai sisi panggul Robin dan menarik tubuh perempuan itu ke dekapannya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau jadi sok romantis begini? Lepas," Robin berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Zoro tidak mau melepaskannya dan malahan kini beralih menciumi bahu hingga leher Robin yang jenjang. Robin hanya tersenyum menikmati sikap agresif pria itu.

"Ng,.. Zoro," desis Robin membuat Zoro semakin onfire. Zoro mendorong tubuh Robin ke tembok. Ia menahan kedua tangan perempuan itu dan mulai menciuminya dengan ganas. Sedangkan kakinya mulai mendorong kaki Robin agak lebar agar sedikit mengangkang agar ia bisa mengeskploitasi tubuh Robin seutuhnya. Sebuah ciuman panas pun tak bisa dielakkan. Sesekali mereka melepas ciuman itu untuk mengambil udara, namun setelah itu ciuman itu semakin berlanjut dan menjadi passionate kiss stadium 4(Lho?). Zoro pelan-pelan mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu disela-sela ciumannya. Robin yang mulai jahil mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Zoro yang sangat kekar. Selesai dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang separoh telanjang, Zoro mulai membuka kancing kemeja Robin sehingga menampakkan kedua belah "saudara" Robin yang sexy dibalik rajutan bra-nya. Pelan-pelan Zoro mulai memijit-mijit "saudara" Robin dengan lembut, lalu beralih ke perut sampai ke bagian pahanya. Tangan Zoro kini mulai bermain di tubuh bagian bawah Robin. Ia mulai menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam hotpants Robin. Ciumannya pun mulai turun dari bibir ke leher sampai ke perut Robin. Robin hanya mendesah sambil meremas-remas rambut hijau Zoro. Namun tiba-tiba disaat aksi panas itu semakin membara, pintu rumah pun terbuka.

KREEK

Spontan Zoro dan Robin menoleh ke pintu dengan wajah memerah, tampaklah wajah lugu Luffy sedang bengong diujung sana.

"Sensei, Zoro, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

DEG

Zoro dan Robin ternganga dan langsung memisahkan diri sambil memasang pakaian masing-masing.

"Lu, luffy, kami, kami,"

"Oooo, kalian main kuda-kudaan ya? Jiah, ajak-ajak dong! Aku juga mau ikut! Yihaaaaaaaa~" Luffy tertawa besar dan langsung meloncat ke punggung Zoro.

"ARGH!" ronta Zoro kesakitan. Robin hanya sweatdrop dan menghela nafas lega. Zoro yang sedang menggendong Luffy melirik Robin lega.

"_Syukurlah bocah ini bodoh_," batin Zoro tersenyum licik ke arah Robin. Robin ikut tersenyum dan segera berlari ke dapur. Sesaat setelah itu Vivi datang dan ikut bermain bersama Luffy dan Zoro.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai membeli daging, Sanji kembali ke tempat tadi ia meninggalkan Nami. Tapi ia sedikit kaget saat tidak menjumpai Nami disana. Ia celingukan sana-sini berusaha mencari sosok Nami. Tapi sejauh mata memandang sosok gadis berambut orange itu tidak jua kelihatan. Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatian Sanji. Ia melihat tas Nami terjatuh di balik kursi kayu coklat itu.

"Ini,"

"Om, Apa kau teman nona berambut orange tadi?" Tiba-tiba seorang bocah laki-laki mengagetkan Sanji.

"Nami? Ya, aku temannya. Apa kau melihat kakak berambut orange itu?" Sanji mulai bertanya dengan santai walaupun saat ini firasatnya sedang buruk.

"Aku melihatnya. Dia dibawa oleh gerombolan pria berwajah mengerikan. Semuanya memiliki tato matahari di tubuh mereka. Kakak cantik itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dia terus meronta saat digiring ke atas mobil ikan disana."

"Apa?" Sontak jemari Sanji melemas dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan semua belanjaan di tangannya.

"Adik kecil, apakah kau tahu kemana mereka membawanya?" Sanji mengguncang-guncang tubuh bocah itu.

"Biasanya markas mereka di pelabuhan Dermaga 1, coba saja cari mereka disana." kata bocah polo situ yang langsung direspon Sanji dengan berlari meninggalkannya sekuat tenaga.

"_Nami! Nami! Tunggu aku Nami_!" batin Sanji sekuatnya berlari untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

BRUUK

"ARGH!" ronta Nami saat Arlong mendorongnya ke dinding dengan kasar dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Hebat ya! Kau menipuku dan menghianatiku. Kau kabur dan meninggalkan aku sendirian disini. Kau pikir aku akan berhenti begitu saja mengejarmu ha? MIMPI! PLAK!" teriak Arlong menampar Nami kasar. Nami hanya diam menahan rasa sakit itu berusaha tegar. Ia memandang Arlong jijik dan meludahinya dengan liur yang bercampur darah bibirnya.

"Cuih!"

"Kurang ajar! PLAK!" Arlong kembali menampar Nami dan menendangnya sehingga Nami terjatuh ke lantai.

"ARGH!" teriak Nami saat kaki tonjang Arlong menginjak perutnya.

"Hahahhaaaaa," suara gelak tawa teman-teman Arlong memenuhi benak Nami. Kepalanya mulai berdarah membasahi pelipis matanya. Sehingga pandangannya berubah kabur dan ia pun jatuh pingsan.

"Hei! Hei!" Arlong mencek keadaan Nami dengan kakinya. Tapi Nami tak kunjung bangun dan tergeletak lemas di atas lantai. Arlong berdecak kesal,

"Sialan! Cepat sekali K.O-nya!" protes Arlong yang disambut tawa kawan-kawannya.

"Sudahlah bos, buang saja dia ke laut!" usul salah satu anak buahnya.

"Ah, benar juga kau. Baiklah, ayo angkut dia!"

Arlong pun memerintahkan anak buahnya membawa tubuh Nami ke tempat pembuangan orang-orang yang biasanya mereka bunuh kalau macam-macam dengan mereka. Setibanya di TKP, Arlong mengikatkan batu dengan tali tambang besar ke kaki Nami. Sementara anak buahnya mengangkat tubuh Nami ke atas boat bersiap diantarkan ke tengah laut. Arlong tertawa licik,

"Hahahhaa, Rasakan kekejian ku! Siapa suruh kau melawan seorang Arlong? Huahahahaa." Tawa Arlong menggelegar. Tapi tiba-tiba,

BRUUUK

Sebuah tinju melesat di pipi Arlong. Arlong dan anak buahnya kaget langsung menoleh ke sumber tonjokan.

"Kau lagi?" ujar Arlong geram melihat sosok Sanji dengan emosi menatapnya ngeri.

"Mana Nami?" teriak Sanji geram. Arlong segera melirik kedua anak buahnya yang ada diatas boat dan langsung memerintahkan mereka untuk segera pergi mencampakkan tubuh Nami ke tengah laut.

Sanji yang menyadari isyarat mata Arlong segera berlari ke arah boat hendak menghentikan tindakan mereka, tapi anak buah Arlong cukup sigat mematuhi perintah bos mereka. Mereka langsung melarikan boat ke tengah laut dan membawa tubuh Nami bersama mereka. Namun Sanji tidak mau kalah, ia pun meloncat ke atas boat dan berusaha naik dengan susah payah. Anak buah Arlong mulai mengeroyoknya bersama-sama. Sementara tengah terjadi perkelahian yang sengit diatas boat itu, Arlong menyusul dengan boat yang lainnya.

Sanji cukup kewalahan melawan anak buah Arlong yang bertubuh besar dan bersenjata tajam. Sesekali ia melirik tampak Nami masih tergeletak pingsan jauh di depan dengan kaki diikat oleh batu. Sempat saja Nami terjatuh ke laut, maka tamat sudah riwayatnya. Nami akan mati.

"BUGH!" Sanji berhasil mengalahkan lawan terakhirnya. Boat masih berjalan tanpa pengemudi. Namun Sanji tidak mencemaskannya dan hanya berusaha membangunkan Nami dan memutuskan tali tambang yang mengikat ke batu itu. Disaat ia sibuk melepaskan tali tambang itu, tiba-tiba Arlong datang dengan boatnya dan meloncat ke boat Sanji. Sanji yang menyadari kedatangan Arlong segera bangkit dan menghajar Arlong. Tapi Arlong mulai bermain curang, ia mengeluarkan pisau tajam dari sakunya. Sanji pun mulai was-was dan saling menatap tajam dan bersiap-siap menyerang. Dan dalam seperkian detik kemudian keduanya saling menyerang. Arlong mengacungkan pisau itu ke perut Sanji, tapi Sanji sigat membelit pisau itu dengan jasnya dan membuang pisau itu ke sisi Nami. Namun ternyata Arlong memiliki pisau cadangan lain dan berhasil menusuk punggung Sanji.

"URGH!" Sanji meronta kesakitan dan pendarahan. Arlong tertawa licik, tapi Sanji yang mulai geram menahan sakitnya dan segera menghantam Arlong.

Arlong mulai panic dan melemparkan semua benda disekelilingnya ke Sanji, tapi Sanji dengan mudah mengelak dan memberikan sebuah tendangan keras dengan bersalto ke arah Arlong. Sehingga membuat tubuh Arlong tercampak dan pingsan di atas dek. Sejenak setelah Arlong dikalahkan, Sanji segera kembali memutuskan ikatan di kaki Nami. Dan untungnya tali itupun bisa diputus walau memakan waktu yg cukup lama. Namun tampaknya boat yang mereka tumpangi mulai oleng dan siap menabrak karang dengan kecepatan full. Sanji yang menyadarinya sigat mengangkat tubuh Nami dan meloncat ke lautan sementara boat itu melaju membanting karang besar hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar dan menghanguskan seisinya.

Sanji hanya memandang kobaran api diujung sana dengan lega. Ia melirik Nami yang kini ada dipangkuannya sambil mengapung. Diliriknya dari jejauhan, tampak orang-orang ramai mengamati ledakan dan bahkan ada sebuah boat yang menyusul mereka. Sanji merasakan pusing dikepalanya dan pandangannya kabur karena kekurangan banyak darah. Punggungnya mati rasa dan tenaganya tiba-tiba down. Sosok Bigmom tampak berteriak-teriak dari boat yang masih cukup jauh dari mereka. Tak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit itu, Sanji tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya.

"_Maaf Nami_," batinnya mulai melepaskan tangan mungil Nami. Merekapun terpisah dan tenggelam di lautan yang dingin itu dengan darah terus mengalir mengubah warna air laut menjadi memerah.

"NAMI! SANJIII!" teriak Big Mom meloncat ke lautan bersama tim penyelamat lainnya mencari sepasang anak muda itu. Tapi semua terlambat, karena tubuh keduanya telah menyatu dilautan dengan buih buih ombak yang menyapu karang.

SSSSHHHHHH

(A/N : Big Mom diberitahu anak kecil laki-laki itu tentang keberadaan Sanji dan diculiknya Nami ke Pelabuhan. Makanya BigMom langsung membawa teman-temannya untuk mencari Nami dan Sanji)

**.**

**.**

Robin mengantar Luffy, Vivi dan Zoro ke Bandara. Mereka tampak lesu karena harus berpisah. Namun Robin berusaha tersenyum untuk melepas kepergian mereka. Vivi tiada henti memeluk Robin,

"Sensei, apa aku benar-benar harus meninggalkanmu seorang diri disini?"

Robin tersenyum mendengar ulasan Vivi barusan.

"Hei, jangan begini! Kalian juga harus sekolah disana."

"Ya, aku tahu! Tapi aku malas sensei!" tutur Vivi merengek.

"Hei hei hei, aku juga tidak mau kembali nih!" tutur Zoro ikut memanjakan diri. Robin hanya tertawa.

"Dasar! Kau Bantu aku merawat mereka di Jepang ya," ujar Robin ke Zoro.

"Gak mau ah!" kata Zoro sok imut.

"Hei,"

"Cium dulu dong," protes Zoro ada maunya, sehingga membuat Luffy dan Vivi terkekeh.

Robin tersenyum jahil. Ia menarik dasi Zoro dan menciumnya dengan hangat. Yang mana membuat Vivi malu dan menutup matanya. Luffy tertawa dan menggoda Vivi.

"Hei, sepertinya berciuman itu sangat enak. Bagaimana kalau kau juga mencobakannya denganku Vivi,"

"APA? PLAK!" Vivi menampar Luffy sampai bonyok.

"Aku kan Cuma menawarkan, T_T" kata Luffy dengan onggokan godok di atas kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Robin melepas ciumannya. Ia memperbaiki dasi Zoro dan memeluk pria itu.

"Robin, aku akan kembali ke Jepang dulu. Tapi nanti aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Dan saat aku kembali kesini, aku akan membawakan sepasang cincin asli untuk kita. Aku ingin, kau dan aku, kembali mempersatukan cinta kita. Untuk itu, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tutur Zoro tersenyum intens kea rah Robin. Robin yang terharu mendengarnya memeluk Zoro lebih erat dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja pangeranku."

"YEAAAA~ HORE~~" teriak Luffy dan Vivi senang. Zoro tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Robin makin erat.

"Foreva, we'll togetha~"

**END**

**Yihaaaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Aapakah kalian suka endingnya? Pasti enggak, cz aku matiin dua karakter secara bersamaan. Ya, tapi aku melakukannya juga untuk kebaikan mereka kok (?). Dan maaf aku baru bisa update setelah selama itu. Ku harap Rider ku masih ada dan siap meriview cerita ini. Walaupun saya terlalu memaksakan endingnya cz gak ada waktu lagi untuk ngetik, dari pada fic ini terlantar, saya harap minna-san bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. **

**Oke, segitu dulu, terimakasih kalian sudah mau membaca dan menantikan fic ini. Salam Reader-san dan mohon Reviewnya ^^**


End file.
